Rewrite
by Between White and Black
Summary: [Viaje en el tiempo] [Micro Lemon, por ahora] Para salvar la vida de todos, Sakura y Kakashi decidirán si quieren reescribir sus propias vidas y hacer grandes cambios en ellas ¿Sakura... Uchiha? ¿Hasta dónde podría llegar? Romance/Drama/Aventura. ItaSaku en proceso. Esperanza de LongFic.
1. El Final

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto

 **Capítulo 1 - El Final.**

Kakashi y Sakura miraron la escena incrédulos pues, a pesar de todo, pensaron que el final sería diferente. Siempre supieron que alguno de los dos podría morir, o iba a morir en manos del otro. Habían trazado su camino ninja de tal forma que el punto de convergencia fuera inevitable, y aunque el cuadro de ambos chicos muertos era lo peor que pudieran imaginar la pelirrosa y el sensei, quizá era la materialización del deseo de ambos… Así terminaba la cuarta guerra mundial ninja. Naruto había acabado con la vida de Sasuke con un último Rasengan; Sasuke había puesto fin al sueño de Hokage del rubio con un chidori.

A pesar de que entendían que ambos estaban muertos, descendieron por el acantilado del Valle del Fin hasta estar junto a los cadáveres. El estado de sus pechos hacían evidente cuales fueron sus técnicas finales: el moreno tenía un agujero esférico en el medio del pecho mientras que el rubio tenía una herida dispareja y chamuscada del lado izquierdo de su torso.

– No tiene caso, Sakura – dijo el copy ninja sin ver a la cara a su alumna. Ella no paraba de llorar al tiempo en que emanaba chakra curativo hacia el cuerpo de los jóvenes.

" _Los salvaré_ " – pensaba la chica en evidente negación– " _Debe haber alguna manera, este no puede ser el final…_ "

Había escuchado claramente lo que Kakashi le había dicho, pero sus sentimientos le impedían procesar todo ¿Cómo pudieron hacerse esto? ¿En qué momento decidieron no ceder? Ella no quería ceder tampoco, en el momento en que salió del genjutsu en que Sasuke la había dejado, pensó tristemente que Naruto había vencido pero que ya por fin podrían estar en paz. De camino a confirmar sus medio equivocadas sospechas, sospechó que quizá había sucedido lo inevitable y que aprendería a seguir su vida con Sasuke únicamente en su mente y que su corazón dejaría de latir igual, pero viviría para su familia, sus amigos y su aldea. Lo cierto es que nada de esto sería posible, la muerte de ambos significaba el fin de todo, ya nadie podría deshacer el tsukuyomi infinito…

El chakra que emanaba de sus manos no había ningún efecto, los muertos no pueden ser curados.

– AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! – gritó amargamente la chica y golpeó fuertemente el suelo con sus puños. Kakashi se sobresaltó pensando que se rompería la superficie, pero la pelirrosa no contaba con más fuerza. Ambos estaban físicamente al límite.

Con dolor, el peli gris se situó al lado de la chica y no dijo nada, puso su mano en el hombro derecho de ella y la acompañó mientras lloraba. Él mismo no podía evitar que varias lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

– Sin ellos… –empezó a hablar Sakura entre sollozos y una mirada triste– Sin Naruto… ¿cómo vamos a deshacer el genjutsu de Madara?

– Me temo que no lo sé –respondió el copy ninja cerrando los ojos.

Apenas pasaron segundos cuando una brisa fría pasó alrededor de ellos como si los hubiera rodeado. Ambos ninjas se sobrecogieron. " _¿Ahora qué?_ " pensaron en sincronía. Frente a ellos se materializaba un ente.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos días durante la guerra, no podrían sumar más eventos en este momento, ni siquiera los cadáveres de Sasuke y Naruto habían perdido toda su temperatura. Aun así, con la vista frente a la cascada esperando a entender qué aparecía frente a sus ojos, la pelirrosa y el peli gris observaron sin respirar expectantes.

– Este no será el momento en que las últimas personas vivas y conscientes en la faz de la tierra se rindan… –habló el ente cuando terminaba de materializarse, hacía horas lo habían visto desaparecer cuando Naruto y Sasuke había decidido enfrentarse por última vez. El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

– Rikudō Sennin –dijo Kakashi con ligera sorpresa, en ese momento lo superaba la desesperanza.

– Sabio-sama… –dijo poco audible la pelirrosa, aunque los otros dos presentes la oyeron– ambos están… Sasuke y Naruto están…

– El mundo shinobi no terminará acá, aún quedan ustedes dos –el Sabio los vio con dureza, como quien no ofrece derecho a réplica.

– Rikudō-sama, ¿hay alguna forma en que podamos deshacer el mugen tsukuyomi? –inquirió el copy ninja con ilusión.

El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, que se encontraba flotando en seiza, cerró los ojos ante la pregunta. Lo que proponía el peligris no era lo que él tenía en mente, esa opción era imposible, necesitaba el chakra de sus hijos (o de sus reencarnaciones) para eso… Por algo se la había dado a Naruto y a Sasuke… Sin embargo, hay algo que podían hacer ellos tres. Sakura y Kakashi lo observaban expectantes.

– No… –respondió finalmente, los otros dos exhalaron abatidos– le di el chakra de mis hijos a ellos –dijo mirando los cuerpos inertes– el tsukuyomi infinito será imposible de deshacer sin ellos…

– Entonces… –Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, no lloraba más pero su rostro tenía los rastros de las lágrimas junto con los de la batalla– no hay nada que podamos hacer…

No se entendió como una afirmación, tampoco como una pregunta. Parecía que esta era la única resolución lógica que significaba el final de sus vidas. Y Kakashi también lo veía así ¿qué podía pasar ahora que sólo Sakura y él quedaban en el mundo? No era posible hablar de futuro, sólo del pasado y la inminente muerte de toda vida en el planeta.

– Todas las vidas, a excepción de la de ustedes, está conectada al shinju… yo podría… –la pelirrosa y el ninja copy contuvieron el aliento y de momento dejaron de parpadear– yo puedo usar el poder del sabio para robarle el chakra de todos, aunque con eso no lograré salvarles la vida.

– ¿Morirán de todas maneras? –preguntó el peligris.

– Todos nacemos para morir y, al menos en esta vida, es el destino de todos como lo fue el de las reencarnaciones de mis hijos.

– Si no hay algo que podamos hacer para salvar a nadie… –dijo la pelirrosa con triste determinación– ¿podría… podría, por favor, acabar con nuestras vidas también?

Kakashi la miró fijamente, ser joven es caer en la desesperación rápidamente. Él veía el camino igual de cerrado que ella, pero aguardaba por más del Rikudō Sennin. Si estaba allí debía ser por algo.

– Ciertamente, ya no pueden salvar a sus amigos y aldeas. Ciertamente, lo que puedo proponerles es acabar con esta vida –Kakashi no podía dar crédito a lo que el Sabio decía, entonces…– pero para reescribir una nueva.

Maestro y alumna se miraron antes de dirigir la vista de vuelta al Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Éste meditaba con suma seriedad lo que estaba diciendo. Ya le había dado el chakra de sus hijos a sus reencarnaciones para que todo resultara un desastre, la idea no era cometer un error que los llevara a lo mismo o a algo peor… Pero la vida era eso, un mar de posibilidades donde nada era definitivo. Nada.

Tras algunos segundos, que parecieron más, el Sabio abrió los ojos y vio fijamente a Kakashi y a Sakura. Ambos estaban expectantes y no se atrevían a decir nada, esperaban por lo que dijera el Rikudō Sennin.

– Reescribir lo que ha pasado, es la propuesta que les hago –dijo el Sabio rimando sin darse cuenta.

– ¿Reescribir el pasado? –Preguntó la pelirrosa incrédula– ¿podemos cambiar el pasado?

– Cambiar, suena sencillo, reescribir es más complicado… –reflexionó el Sabio– reescribir es lo que digo. Ustedes pueden reescribir sus vidas y así cambiar la de los demás.

– Entonces –comenzó el peligris– ¿volveremos al pasado para intentar cambiarlo? –era una pregunta casi afirmada.

– Tampoco se puede decir que volverán… –explicó el sabio– puedo utilizar el chakra de todos los seres vivos del planeta para que, desde un punto de sus vidas, el que ustedes decidan independientemente del otro, puedan empezar a reescribir sus propias acciones… Si están de acuerdo, claro está.

– Estoy de acuerdo –dijo inmediatamente el copy ninja. Sakura aún estaba pillada por la propuesta.

– No pueden volver más atrás de sus propias historias –aclaró el Rikudō Sennin– pero podrán conservar sus consciencias actuales, aunque se combinarán con los sentimientos de las edades que transcurran… Así estarán conscientes pero… conforme al momento histórico.

– ¿Cuándo podremos hacer esto, Rikudō-sama? –inquirió el peligris.

– Reunir el chakra de todos… –meditó el sabio– un día entero me tomará. Para mañana, antes de ponerse el sol, haré una técnica que los pondrá a cada uno en el momento que escojan en su propia historia.

Kakashi asintió, parecía conforme con la alternativa del sabio. Echó una ojeada a su alumna que parecía romperse la cabeza con la decisión, pero esta le devolvió la mirada al notarse observada.

– También lo haré –dijo resuelta la chunin.

Todo quedó dicho. Esperarían al día siguiente a que el sabio reuniera el chakra de todos para enviarlos a reescribir su historia, así quizá esta simplemente no tendría final. Salvar la vida de todos, esa sería la misión que les encomendara la vida misma.

_

 **Gracias, a ti, que has llegado hasta acá.**

Este fic, sería mi primera historia. Pasa que, aunque la historia de Naruto está prácticamente terminada, yo aún no puedo cerrar esta etapa.

Ya saben lo que pretende ser, pero igual es algo que veré en el camino cómo lo resuelvo.

De nuevo, ¡gracias! Espero actualizar semanalmente.

Atte. Between White & Black


	2. Imouto

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 2: Imouto**

Reescribir sus historias. Si resultaría bien o mal no lo sabían. Era una oportunidad única, lo que casi cualquier ser humano quisiera hacer ¿los motivos? Otras personas pudieran aprovechar la situación para alcanzar la fama y gloria que no lograron hasta el momento, ellos no pensaban en eso. Kakashi y Sakura realmente reflexionaban qué y cuánto quisieran cambiar sus vidas.

Era la mañana del día siguiente, faltaban aproximadamente ocho horas para encontrarse nuevamente con el Rikudō Sennin. Durante la noche, habían sepultado los cuerpos de Naruto y Sasuke. En ese momento se encontraban bajo un árbol, observando a unos metros de los montículos de tierra bajo los cuales se hallaban los cadáveres de sus compañeros.

– Sakura –llamó el peligris a la chunin– ¿qué piensas de la propuesta del Rikudō Sennin? Sé que ayer dijiste que lo harías, sin embargo… no te veo muy convencida al respecto.

Sakura era alguien que se caracterizaba por estar llena de energía y ser medianamente conversadora, pero las últimas horas había estado taciturna. La verdad, consideraba que si intentaba reescribir su pasado, haría exactamente lo mismo que había hecho hasta ahora: sería una buena hija, seguiría amando a Sasuke, daría todo por ser ninja médico… Quizá era la depresión por haber enterrado a sus amigos, porque todo el mundo estuviera atrapado en una técnica malévola de ilusiones. La opción que les ofrecía el Rikudō ¿no sería otra ilusión más? ¿Qué le aseguraba que no iba a pasar por el mismo dolor dos veces?

– No estoy nada convencida, sensei –dijo la pelirrosa, con un mar de dudas expresadas en su rostro– mi vida fue demasiado ordinaria, no veo cómo podría cambiar lo que se han hecho Sasuke y Naruto…

– No se trata sólo de ellos –dijo tranquilamente el peligris– claro que la idea es que no lleguen a tanto. Pero el propósito más ambicioso que podemos marcarnos es evitar esta cuarta guerra mundial.

La chunin veía a su sensei tan resuelto ¿cómo podía estar tan seguro?

– Usted podría evitar que Obito cayera en las manos de Madara… –dijo la pelirrosa.

– Tú podrías evitar que Sasuke cayera en las manos de Orochimaru… –contestó el copy ninja.

Hasta el momento, Sakura no lo había visto de esa manera. Sí, quizá podría funcionar… Naruto supo encontrar el camino correcto a pesar de sus desgracias. En esta nueva oportunidad de vida, procuraría estar más cerca de Sasuke.

– No estoy muy confiada de este plan, Kakashi-sensei, pero si podemos hacer que las cosas terminen de otra manera –formuló la chunin– entonces que así sea.

Durante el resto del día no hicieron mucho más. Cada quien se mantuvo en sus cavilaciones personales esperando responder el qué cambiarían y el cómo lo cambiarían. El sol empezó a pintar colores hermosos en el cielo, el azul comenzó a entremezclarse con tonos naranja, rojo y rosado… Mientras el Rikudō tomaba el chakra de los seres vivos, paulatinamente iban muriendo. Era algo que técnicamente estaba mal, pero era la salida que tenían, y el cielo parecía indicarles que todo iba a estar bien.

Cuando los tonos cálidos del cielo empezaron a tornarse fuertes, los dos ninjas estaban de vuelta al Valle del Fin. El agua había borrado los rastros de sangre de la lucha previa, pero los destrozos aún se hacían evidentes. En la parte más baja del valle, ubicado hacia el centro de la de la majestuosa caída de agua, se encontraba el Sabio de los Seis caminos.

El legendario anciano mantenía la posición en seiza, las marcas del sabio se trazaban en sus ojos que en ese entonces se encontraban cerrados. El copy ninja y la chunin esperaban entre ansiosos y pacientes por el momento. De a poco, el cielo fue tomando tonos que iban del morado, al gris y al azul… ya el cielo no se distinguía en el horizonte.

– ¿Los he hecho esperar? –dijo afable el sabio.

Ambos negaron por cortesía.

– Bien, espero que estén listos ¿Quién va primero? –preguntó el sabio a ambos, tomándolos por sorpresa. No sabían la dinámica de la regresión en el tiempo.

– Yo iré primero, Rikudō-sama –dijo el peligris con determinación propia de un líder.

– Bien –dicho esto, el Sabio agitó su brazo y frente a los tres se abrió un portal oscuro que giraba en círculos.

El portal irradiaba poder, al punto en que por momentos parecía lanzar chispazos. La brisa de la noche se hizo más fuerte y un crujido eléctrico sonaba en el ambiente.

– No necesito recordarles que no hay vuelta atrás después de esto, mi propia existencia se extinguirá –dijo serio e impasible el Rikudō Sennin– esta es la última apuesta que hago por la humanidad… Tú, Kakashi ¿no es así?

– Sí –respondió el aludido.

– ¿Sabes a qué edad de tu vida quieres volver?

– Así es, Rikudō-sama.

El Sabio de los Seis Caminos hizo una seña al ninja para que se dirigiera al portal. El peligris se acercó a paso decidido, les dirigió un último vistazo. Sakura mostraba preocupación en el rostro, admiraba la valentía de su sensei.

– Nos vemos pronto, Sakura –dijo Kakashi mirando a la chica que había juntado ambas manos en el pecho, como rezando porque todo saliera bien. Ella solamente asintió.

Un paso al frente, y el ninja copy se perdió en el remolino oscuro y chispeante que estaba frente a los otros dos.

– Ahora tú –indicó el sabio, pero al ver la incesante vacilación en su rostro no pudo evitar preguntar – ¿Qué es lo que tanto te angustia, niña?

– Yo… –la pelirrosa estaba apenada por la inseguridad que mostraba en ese momento– no estoy muy segura del momento desde el cual debo… – meditó la palabra usada por el Sabio– reescribir mi historia… Realmente creo que mi vida no fue lo suficientemente significativa, si todo lo que hice en esta vida no sirvió para nada, para poder salvar a mis amigos… y claramente a los demás…

El Sabio estaba ceñudo, una persona con más determinación serviría un poco más para lo que él había pensado. Pero ni él, ni ella, estaban colmados de opciones. La miró con seriedad, intimidándola un poco y resolvió decirle:

– Esta es una oportunidad para salvar toda vida que el Shinju se llevó, si no puedes encontrarle mayor significado a esto… ¿por qué te hiciste shinobi?

– Era mi sueño ser ninja médico, ayudar me causaba alegría… y quería estar cerca de Sasuke-kun…

– ¿Aún quieres estar cerca de Sasuke? –el sabio sabía que se refería a la reencarnación de su hijo Indra, una atracción que le ablandó el corazón, pues sabía que su hijo (o su reencarnación) no eran buenos correspondiendo al amor que las personas les profesaban.

– Sí –era la única cosa que la chica había dicho sin dudar de nada.

– Bien… en esta oportunidad de vida, te acercaré más a él si es lo que te preocupa para poder reescribir mejor el futuro –

Sakura no sabía qué sentimiento la dominaba en ese momento, ciertamente estaba impactada, algo más confiada en el plan del Rikudō Sennin y, finalmente, nerviosa por lo que vendría a continuación…

– Ahora, sitúate frente al portal –hizo una seña con la mano, como lo había hecho con Kakashi– no te preguntaré a qué edad quisieras volver, o el portal se cerrará esperando.

La chunin se acercó al portal como lo había indicado el sabio, el sonido chispeante se hizo más fuerte. A pesar de sentirse avergonzada, miró de nuevo al Rikudō expectante.

– Para que estés más cerca de la reencarnación de mi hijo Indra, será conveniente que vuelvas muy atrás… muy, muy atrás...

Dicho esto, no supo exactamente se sucedió, más que avanzar al portal sintió que este terminó engulléndola. Todo se volvió oscuro y daba vueltas, sintió que se separaba de su propio cuerpo y así era.

Viendo su cuerpo perderse en la nada, se sintió etérea. Sabía que estaba sucediendo, y sintió miedo. Sintió miedo porque esta misión era algo que la superaba, sintió miedo porque era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, sintió miedo de sus capacidades, de perderse en el camino… Pero la esperanza de que todos estuvieran vivos una vez más la llenó de fuerza.

De a poco, las vueltas se fueron tornando lentas, casi suaves, y la oscuridad de fue disipando. Su esencia ya no la sentía tan etérea como antes, a medida en que los colores se iban acumulando dando pinceladas de una imagen, empezó a notar que volvía a un cuerpo propio. Un cuerpo menos hábil del que había tenido, mucho menos hábil definitivamente. El miedo aún no se iba se iba de su cuerpo y sintió la necesidad incontrolable de llorar.

¿En dónde se encontraba que… no reconocía el lugar? Se suponía que ella reconocería su casa, de estar en ella. ¿Qué había dicho antes el Sabio de los Seis Caminos? _"haré una técnica que los pondrá a cada uno en el momento que escojan en su propia historia"_ pero también le había dicho _"no te preguntaré a qué edad quisieras volver… será conveniente que vuelvas muy atrás… muy, muy atrás..."._ Ella no había tomado la decisión… y no era que no confiara en el Sabio... solo que estar en un sitio que no conocía la acongojaba.

El llanto de un niño pequeño atravesó la habitación en donde estaba. Era ella misma… Cayó en cuenta después de los primeros segundos de estar llorando, no debía tener más de un año y medio de edad. Sus manos eran muy pequeñas y apenas lograba estar sentada en donde estaba, una cuna simple de madera clara con cojines blancos y amarillos. Estaba desconcertada, ella había vivido siempre en la misma casa o eso le habían dicho sus padres, por razones que desconocía seguía llorando. Era frustrante comprender parte de las cosas, pero no poder controlar los sentimientos que acumulaba.

– " _Podrán conservar sus consciencias actuales, aunque se combinarán con los sentimientos de las edades que transcurran… Así estarán conscientes pero… conforme al momento histórico"_ –recordó las palabras del Rikudō Sennin. Qué bueno que era lista y tenía buena memoria, qué lástima que eso fuera poco consuelo para una bebé sola en un cuarto.

Siguió llorando. A lo lejos le pareció oír que una puerta se cerraba. Alguien fuera de la habitación empezó a hablar, era una voz femenina.

– Shisui, hijo, menos mal llegas –dijo la voz– No soporto el llanto de tu hermana, haz que se calle de una vez.

¿Shisui? ¿Hermana? Nada de lo que oía era tranquilizador, especialmente por el tono de voz que había usado la mujer, así que lloró aún más fuerte. Tenía cerrados los ojos cuando sintió que la alzaban desde las axilas.

– Ya, ya… –era un niño de aproximadamente ocho años el que la tenía cargada y la estaba meciendo en ese momento– Sakura, no llores ¿tienes hambre?

No lo reconocía, pero la había llamado por su nombre. Le hablaba con amabilidad, así que se calmó un poco. Cuando abrió los ojos se sorprendió mucho, estaba viendo unos ojos negros que reconocería en cualquier parte. Eran como los de Sasuke, no idénticos, pero sin duda alguna era un Uchiha. Ya no estaba asustada, estaba en shock.

– Sakura… Imouto… ¿Qué…? –el niño notó que la bebé lo miraba fijamente.

Lo siguiente que supo es que volvió a llorar.

* * *

Gracias, a ti, que has llegado hasta acá. . ¿Qué pensaron que iba a pasar?

No había comprendido hasta ahora lo alentadores que son los reviews, y siendo honesta no esperaba ninguno. No saben mi alegría y mi sorpresa al leer lo que me escribieron **Karla Mizuki,** **KSee, AuroraSenju, Amy y** **Jis10**. Gracias también a quienes le dieron Fav: **Blue Lulu,** **Karla Mizuki** **,** **97, gabi2801** ; Y a quienes le dieron Follow: **AuroraSenju, Debyom, Jenny Hatake, Karla Mizuki, gabi2801** y **lápiz azul.** Les agradezco especialmente a ustedes, por leerme, por sus palabras y por su interés… Qué presión siento, espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Les digo lo mismo: ya saben lo que este fic pretende ser, pero igual es algo que veré en el camino cómo lo resuelvo. Confieso que mi plan de historia solo está trazado a grandes pinceladas, en la medida en que escribo es que veo si fluye o no…

De nuevo, ¡gracias! Espero actualizar semanalmente… Aunque en este capítulo más bien me adelanté un poco.


	3. A la altura

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 3: A la altura**

" _Era mi sueño ser ninja médico… y quería estar cerca de Sasuke-kun…"_

"… _cerca de Sasuke-kun…"_

– Cerca de Sasuke-kun –dijo mirando al cielo.

Era un día soleado de aparente tranquilidad y, como era costumbre cuando su "hermano" Shisui y su "madre" Fumiko salían de misión, ella se quedaba en la casa de la cabeza de los Uchiha. Sin habérselo propuesto, lo había conseguido, lograba estar cerca de Sasuke.

Una que otra nube pasaba bajo el sol dejando una sombra en el jardín de la casa. Era una linda casa, muy tradicional, muy diferente al sitio donde vivía. Tenía un año más desde que había vuelto al pasado, había aprendido a querer a Shisui porque siempre era bueno con ella, a diferencia de Fumiko. Esa mujer le hacía honor a su nombre, era una bella kunoichi, más bella que Mikoto Uchiha, lo cual era decir mucho.

Pero ver a su nueva madre, la fría, atractiva y problemática Fumiko, solo la hacía extrañar a su madre anterior ¿qué sería de sus padres?, se había preguntado un centenar de veces. Pero mientras no tuviera edad para escaparse, o más habilidades, no podía averiguar mucho. Por suerte, Shisui siempre se preocupaba por ella y la mantenía lejos de los problemas emocionales y sociales que representaba su mamá. Por Shisui era que estaba cerca de Sasuke, su amistad con el hermano mayor de este permitió que le abrieran las puertas de la casa a Sakura. Fugaku era un hombre indiferente a la pequeña niña, mientras que Mikoto era una mujer sensible, amable, con un hijo de la misma edad y, además, tenía un parentesco con Fumiko, aunque esto no las hacía particularmente cercanas.

– Tadaima –se oyó la voz de un niño, era Itachi. Sakura no sabía cómo ese niño, tan apacible y considerado con su familia, se había convertido en el letal Itachi que ella relativamente conocía de su anterior vida.

– Okaerinasai –respondieron dos voces femeninas.

– Es raro que Sasuke no se haya asomado ¿duerme? –preguntó Itachi, Sakura asumió que a Mikoto o a la señora que la ayudaba con los quehaceres del hogar.

– Si, debe seguir dormido, en cualquier momento despierta de la siesta –dijo Mikoto a su hijo mayor.

Posiblemente, Itachi se iría a su habitación o a la de Sasuke, como hacía cuando volvía de sus misiones como genin. Mientras tanto, Sakura fingiría estar viendo el cielo, pues cada vez que podía (y era bastante seguido) trataba de ir acumulando chakra. No lograba progresar mucho, a pesar del tiempo que le dedicaba, pero era normal. Siendo una niña de casi tres años no podía esperar grandes progresos, especialmente cuando no entrenaba físicamente aún. De hecho se cansaba muy fácilmente.

– ¿Concentrada? –Sakura pegó un brinco y dio gritico de susto– lo siento, no quería asustarte, Sakura-chan.

" _Sakura-chan"_ , pensó la niña, esa forma de llamarle la hacían extrañar a Naruto. Lamentablemente aún le faltaba para comenzar la academia, así que tampoco sabía de él.

– No pasa nada… –respondió a Itachi con una sonrisa medio tensa, mientras reacomodaba su postura y dirigía su vista al jardín en vez de al cielo. Sin pedir permiso, el pelinegro se sentó junto a ella.

– ¿Qué te entretiene tanto? Mi hermano no se queda quieto un segundo… –Itachi veía en la misma dirección que Sakura como si quisiera estar en su lugar.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros, pero al cabo de unos minutos de escuchar la brisa y algunos arbustos moverse respondió– es tranquilo y… es bonito.

Itachi volteó a verla, claro como era pequeña asumía que era lógico que viera su simple jardín de esa forma.

– ¿Entonces te gusta porque es como tú? –dijo sonriente el pelinegro.

Sakura se quedó muda, hasta le parecía sentir algo de temperatura en sus mejillas. Era una tontería, pero la tomó desprevenida. Afortunadamente para ella, pues no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar correctamente en sincronía con su edad, más sus pensamientos y sentimientos, la paz duró poco. Sasuke había despertado y ya se oía corriendo por la casa.

– ¡Oni-chan! –exclamó antes de lanzarse en un abrazo hacia su hermano.

Con discreción, la pequeña tomo distancia de ellos y antes de que lo notaran, ella ya estaba en el interior de la casa, esperaba que Shisui pasara pronto a buscarla. Cuando estaban los cuatro era todo más divertido, cuando estaban sólo Sasuke, Itachi y ella, era muy tedioso lidiar con el constante reclamo de atención del menor de los pelinegros hacia el mayor.

Pero estaba feliz de ver a Sasuke siendo un niño dulce y, además, con vida. Era realmente adorable. En la sala de la casa había una mesa con algunas fotos de la familia Uchiha ¿podrían mantenerse siempre así? Sabía que no, en algún momento la preocupación sería la rebelión de los Uchiha frente a la aldea. Necesitaba información ¿Kakashi habría hecho algo por evitar la muerte del Cuarto Hokage? Había muchas cosas que necesitaba saber.

– Saldré a hacer unas compras, volveré pronto–le decía Mikoto a una señora de avanzada edad. Estaba a punto de salir cuando notó que Sakura se había quedado en la sala observando las fotos familiares– Sakura, ¿te gustaría acompañarme?

No eran muchas las oportunidades que tenía para hacer contacto con el mundo, así que aceptó de buena gana, Shisui no se molestaría por eso… Fumiko, bueno, ella no importaba.

* * *

No regresaron precisamente rápido. Mikoto había decidido conversar con un par de personas que se encontró en el camino y no tuvo prisa comprando los insumos que su hogar necesitaba, Sakura siempre se mostró dispuesta y curiosa por todo, cosa que le hacía gracia a la mujer, que no podía evitar pensar que Sasuke era demasiado inquieto. Solo cuando empezó a caer la tarde la kunoichi decidió que era hora de volver. Para Sakura había sido una salida infructífera, por más que procuró recopilar información, sólo encontró gente normal hablando sobre temas banales.

Cuando se encontraban frente a la residencia del jefe del clan Uchiha se encontraron con tres ninjas uniformados con el chaleco de la aldea conversando con Fugaku Uchiha, quien tenía al lado a un cabizbajo y enfadado Shisui. Mikoto dirigió una mirada de preocupación a su esposo, luego otra de compasión a Shisui. Ella era una ninja fuera de servicio, pero intuía de qué iba la escena. De pronto su mirada bajó a la pequeña Sakura y sintió pena.

– Sakura, cariño… –dijo la mujer, Sakura no le prestó atención pues intentaba descifrar el estado de su hermano– será mejor que pasemos a la casa…

Los ninjas hicieron una reverencia a Fugaku, se despidieron de Mikoto con un "Lo sentimos, Mikoto-san", lo cual confirmó sus sospechas, algo le había pasado a Fumiko.

Sakura también lo oyó, estaba en una edad inocente, pero entendía muy bien las caras de los presentes. Shisui levantó la mirada para ver a su hermana y esta no dudó en correr hacia él a abrazarlo.

Quizá hasta el momento había sido fuerte y se había reprimido de llorar, pero el abrazo de Sakura derrumbó su máscara de enojo y dio paso a unas silenciosas lágrimas. Sakura también lloró, no por su madre de esta vida, sino por la tristeza de Shisui.

* * *

**Dos años después**

– Ya ve a dormir, Sakura –decía el pelinegro en tono de amable preocupación– no te empeñes en aprenderlo todo antes de siquiera comenzar la academia, ya sólo te quedan unos pocos días de libertad,

Él se encontraba limpiando los trastes, ella aún era muy bajita para alcanzar el lavavajilla. _"Cuando le conviene"_ pensaba Shisui. Sabía que su pequeña hermana era lista y se guardaba sus habilidades para ella, si quisiera alcanzar el fregadero seguramente lo haría.

– Ya voy –contestó la niña con la vista fija en un libro que se notaba a distancia que no era infantil, aunque ella apenas había cumplido los 5 años hace un par de meses– quiero leer un poco más…

Era de noche y estaban en el apartamento donde vivieran antes con su madre. Gracias a que Shisui era un chico responsable, y que Sakura no daba lata, habían sido capaces de resolver varias cosas, bastante bien, por ellos mismos. Claro, algún departamento de la Aldea se encargaba de que mensualmente recibieran una manutención por ser huérfanos menores de edad, aunque de todas formas en el clan Uchiha sabían cubrirse las espaldas, sumado a esto Shisui era jounin y cobraba como tal.

A pesar de la mala fama de Fumiko (luego Sakura entendió que se trataba de promiscuidad y que, de hecho, ella y Shisui tenían padres diferentes) los miembros del clan eran solidarios con los chicos. De hecho, como todos los trataban con mucho cariño y sin hacer diferencia entre ellos y cualquier otro miembro del clan, la pequeña se sorprendió de saber de su apariencia cuando uno de los compañeros de equipo de Shisui los comparó y dijo que solo por los ojos parecían hermanos, pero que ese color de cabello de Sakura no era ni cercano al de un Uchiha.

Ese día Shisui estuvo hecho una furia, pues consideraba que su compañero había sido un imbécil diciendo tal impertinencia frente a su hermana, pero Sakura solo dio crédito a las palabras cuando arrastró una silla al baño para tener altura y alcanzar el espejo frente al lavamanos. Hasta ese entonces no le había dado importancia a conocer su apariencia, los ojos negros fueron algo difícil de ver en su cara, pero sintió alivio al ver su cabello rosa. Su hermano estuvo preocupado porque ella se sintiera diferente por su color de cabello, sin embargo ella le hizo entender que realmente le gustaba así.

La lectura de libros ninjas la hacían mantenerse intelectualmente actualizada, se pasaba el tiempo leyendo los libros que pedía prestados a Mikoto y, cuando no estaba Shisui se escabullía a entrenar, practicar algún jutsu curativo o acumular chakra. Tenía la determinación de que en esta vida no sería la débil del grupo. Seguía leyendo cuando notó que su hermano, lejos de acomodarse para descansar, se estaba alistando para salir con toda su indumentaria. Le extrañó, no era propio de él no decirle cuándo saldría de misión

– ¿Pasa algo, oni-chan? –preguntó la pelirrosa cerrando el libro.

– No te preocupes, sólo alístate…–dijo serio el joven ninja– creo que es mejor que vayamos a la casa de la tía Mikoto.

" _¿A esta hora?"_ se preguntó Sakura, no distinguía qué iba mal pero prestó atención a lo tenso y silencioso que se puso todo el ambiente de un momento a otro. No objetó, buscó sus sandalias, se calzó y salieron con prisa. Shisui adoraba la madurez de su hermana, era pequeña de edad y estatura, pero parecía entender la seriedad de diversas circunstancias. Para él, sin duda alguna era una Uchiha ejemplar.

Al llegar a la casa del jefe del clan, se encontraron a este y a su esposa vestidos de uniforme. No dio tiempo a que nadie se explicara, de un momento a otro un gran rugido rompió el silencio como una navaja la piel, era un aullido agudo que solo podía corresponder a una bestia: el Kyubi. A Sakura se le erizó la piel, sospechaba que podía ser la repetición demorada de cierto ataque que tuvo lugar el año en que nació en su vida pasada.

– Shisui, ven con nosotros –ordenó Fugaku al tiempo en que activaba su Sharingan– debemos presentarnos ante el Sandaime y el Yondaime para seguir sus instrucciones.

" _¿El Yondaime… morirá de nuevo?"_ pero no podía congelarse en comparar las diferencias y semejanzas de este mundo. Ya antes le había preguntado a su hermano por los Hokages y había tenido que disimular muy bien cuando supo que los padres de Naruto seguían con vida, al menos hasta entonces.

– Sakura, tienes que ir con Itachi y Sasuke hasta el refugio de los civiles –le ordenaba Mikoto por su parte, la pelirrosa asintió.

Itachi era un chico muy hábil, con diez años había logrado convertirse en chunin, podía hacer más que solo esconderse con dos niños. El susodicho salió de la casa, uniformado con el chaleco de la aldea, con Sasuke en la espalda y sin zapatos, y las riñoneras en la cintura del uniforme. No esperó que repitieran las instrucciones cuando dijo:

– Los llevaré al refugio o los dejaré con alguien que pueda llevarlos. Los veré luego –dijo con voz grave, ni siquiera era un adolescente formalmente hablando, pero la situación le había dado un semblante adulto.

Shisui alborotó el cabello de Sakura a modo de despedida, se despidió con la mirada de Itachi y Sasuke y, tras los otros dos ninjas veteranos, se desplazó por la calle en dirección al centro de la aldea.

– Oni-chan, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó el pequeño pelinegro frotándose los ojos, incluso estaba en pijama.

– Sakura, es mejor que te lleve cargada junto con Sasuke –le dijo el mayor de los hermanos pero ella no tenía cara de convenir con él– debemos movernos rápido.

– Te estorbaré mucho en caso de que necesites hacer sellos –repuso ella con un dejo de madurez aunque con reserva– correré a tu paso, Itachi-kun

Itachi prefirió dejarla ser, para cuando se cansara vería si opinaba lo mismo que ahora. Asintió y empezó a correr, Sakura debía intercalar saltos y carrera para poder mantener el paso, pero lo hacía bien. _"Es buena, no como Shisui, pero es buena a su manera"_ pensó el pelinegro al ver el esfuerzo de Sakura por estar a la altura de las circunstancias.

Sakura había tenido razón, por una parte, ya con Sasuke era bastante molesto moverse evitando los obstáculos y hacer oportunamente alguna técnica como su suiton para apagar llamas en el camino al refugio; pero por otra, no había podido moverse tan rápido como pretendía y era estresante notar que la pequeña hermana de Shisui tenía un lado intrépido. Ella se detenía a ayudar a algunos heridos leves que estaban en el camino, incluso podría usar chakra curativo de primeros auxilios, él procuraba que las personas que iban ayudando pudieran abrirse camino por sí mismos.

Fue un alivio para Itachi cuando por fin pudo dejar a los dos niños en el refugio con los chunin y genin a cargo. Ahora él podía unirse a los Uchiha para controlar al Kyubi y sus ataques.

* * *

Gracias, a ti, que has llegado hasta acá.

¡Infinitas disculpas por la demora! Les dije que esperaba actualizar semanalmente… pero la inspiración no llegaba a asomarse sino prácticamente hasta ahora…

Gracias a quienes se han sumado a seguir la historia y/o marcarla como favorita. Me emociona saber que hay ojos pendientes, pero… debo decirlo, los reviews son las mariposas en el estómago de quienes escribimos, además es lo que motiva a otros a asomarse a leer. Por eso, a **Gabi2801,** **KSee, Loony,** **Jis10,** **Amy y ShiroHatake** , ¡gracias por sus reviews!

No quiero hacer que la historia vuele, no soy muy amante de los flash back para explicarlo todo, sino sólo lo justo, por eso por ahora me apego a un orden cronológico (creado por mí). Tengan paciencia con el crecimiento de Sakura, ¿vale?

¡Espero leer sus impresiones!


	4. Entrenamiento

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 4: Entrenamiento.**

Dos jóvenes reposaban sentados frente al gran estanque de agua natural que se encontraba en el distrito del clan Uchiha. Era más pequeño que un lago, pero no de tamaño despreciable, era el lugar donde normalmente los Uchiha más jóvenes practicaban el uso de jutsus de fuego.

– Ya sabes mi opinión al respecto, Shisui… –decía un pelinegro con cola baja y de semblante preocupado– son muy jóvenes para involucrarse en estos asuntos…

– Dilo por Sasuke, a mí Sakura no me deja de preguntar qué es lo que sucede –repuso el otro pelinegro de cabello rebelde y ojos gatunos.

Ambos procuraban hablar bajo, reunirse en el distrito a plena luz del día era lo mejor que podían hacer para no levantar sospechas de nada ante los otros miembros del clan.

– Sabes, aunque sean jóvenes tienen derecho a estar involucrados… tú y yo lo estamos desde –el ninja de ojos gatunos se detuvo a pensar colocando el puño bajo la barbilla– realmente, creo que desde siempre.

– Es diferente, somos más perspicaces…

– Lo que estamos haciendo es sobreprotegerlos, y te repito, Sakura sabe que algo anda mal –esperó unos segundos para esperar respuesta del ninja de cabello largo, pero este seguía con el perfil serio sin intención de ceder en sus posturas– si la aldea decide tomar acciones en contra del clan, ellos también saldrán perjudicados, Itachi. Dejarlos en la completa ignorancia no les hará ningún bien…

–Dices "si la aldea toma acciones contra el clan", pero y si es el clan quien toma acciones contra la aldea... –repuso Itachi como una cuestionable sugerencia– ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos con nuestros hermanos?

– Entrenarlos… Sabes que tienen potencial –dijo con tono de orgullo el Uchiha de cabello rebelde– Sasuke tiene todo y más para ser mejor que tú, y Sakura, además de aprender rápido, tiene un talento propio que casi nunca se había visto en el clan.

– ¿Hacerlos más fuertes los hará decidir mejor? Disculpa, Shisui, pero no veo la lógica en eso…

– Serán más fuerte, pero bajo nuestra tutela y todo lo que decidamos enseñarles incluyendo nuestra filosofía –respondió el mayor con una media sonrisa– no creas que el resto del clan tardará para poner sus garras en ellos…

En este punto Itachi parecía de acuerdo, con él mismo no demoraron en quererlo usar como espía desde que se unió a los Anbu que trabajaban directamente con el Hokage. El menor de los pelinegros asintió e invocó un cuervo para poder enviar un mensaje a su hermano menor y a la pequeña hermana de Shisui.

* * *

La pelirrosa se encontraba en el aula del último curso en la academia, más temprano en la mañana habían celebrado la ceremonia de inicio y la bienvenida a los nuevos estudiantes que luego de unos años serían ninjas de Konoha. Entró acompañada por Ino y Hinata, ella se había encargado de hacerlas amigas sin perder tiempo alguno. Así mismo, se había encargado de involucrar tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto con Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba y Shino. Las chicas pasaron a sus asientos cerca de la ventana en la segunda fila de abajo hacia arriba, los chicos por su parte se dedicaban a hacer alboroto. Era un ambiente que quería que durara para siempre, sus intenciones trajeron pequeñas diferencias con su otra vida, pero hay cosas que simplemente no había manera de que cambiaran.

Naruto, a causa del ataque de la bestia de nueve colas a la aldea en el fallido segundo embarazo de la esposa del Yondaime, quedó huérfano de ambos padres y jinchuriki del Kyubi. Ino atribuía la debilidad de Sakura de preocuparse por Naruto a que ella también era huérfana, Sasuke a que era la forma la forma que había encontrado para ser molesta con él (lógica aplastante dado que ella no lo perseguía y lo idolatraba como las demás niñas de la clase). Lo cierto es que quería que en esta vida Naruto no estuviera tan solo en su niñez, aunque de todas formas era de nuevo el más indisciplinado de la clase.

Sasuke por su parte era el de mejor desempeño en todas las artes ninja y ella la más inteligente. Pudo ser la mejor de haber querido demostrarlo, pues entrenaba muy duro y estudiaba de forma autodidacta todos los jutsus que había manejado en su vida pasada, pero el hecho de poder causar mella en el orgullo de Sasuke la frenó de querer destacar fuera de lo teórico en la academia.

La clase del profesor Iruka sobre los jutsus de sustitución transcurrió con normalidad, un llamado de atención a Kiba y a Naruto por dormir en clase y el sonido del timbre dio a todos la pauta de salida. Justo cuando Sakura terminaba de guardar su cuaderno en su morral, divisó que un ave negra volaba en dirección al salón deteniéndose en el marco de la ventana.

– Un cuervo… –dijo al abrir la ventana.

El animal se posó en su antebrazo, al tocarla pudo oír la voz de Itachi "Nos reuniremos los cuatro en el campo de entrenamiento ubicado en el extremo sur este". No parecía una invitación muy simpática, y era particularmente inusual que Shisui e Itachi se comunicaran con ellos de esa forma.

– ¿Sucede algo, Sakura-chan? –preguntó Hinata con su típica timidez.

– Sasuke y yo tenemos que hacer algo –dijo disimulando sus pensamientos con una sonrisa– hoy no pasaremos por tu casa ¿te molestaría irte solamente con Naruto?

Sabiendo cómo se pondría Hinata con la propuesta, Sakura decidió anunciarle a Naruto el cambio en la rutina. Normalmente pasaban primero por la residencia del Uzumaki, luego dejaban la Hyuga cerca de su distrito y finalmente Sasuke y ella iban al de los Uchiha, sin embargo hoy tendrían una ruta diferente.

* * *

– Dime la verdad ¿para qué me trajiste aquí? –Sasuke hacía un mohín, posiblemente porque tenía hambre, y no lo culpaba.

– Ya te dije, Itachi dijo que nos reuniríamos aquí los cuatro.

Sasuke y Sakura habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde los había citado Itachi. Debían ser aproximadamente las 3 de la tarde, tenían media hora esperando a que sus correspondientes hermanos mayores dieran señales de vida.

– ¿Por qué te avisó a ti y no a mí? –preguntó de mal humor el pelinegro. A lo largo de los años Sakura desarrolló un amor fraternal por Sasuke, quizá verlo tan a menudo como un chico consentido y egocéntrico hizo que se cuestionara porqué desde niña lo amó tan a ciegas.

– El mensaje iba dirigido a cualquiera de los dos –dijo una voz profunda que ambos reconocían. Dos pelinegros bajaron de uno de los árboles próximos a los más chicos.

– Disculpen por hacerlos esperar –Shisui dirigió una mirada cariñosa a Sakura y alborotó el cabello de ambos a manera de saludo– necesitábamos estar de acuerdo en algo que nos tomó más tiempo de lo esperado.

– ¿Qué se traen entre manos? –preguntó Sakura, sabía que su hermano tenía una falsa sonrisa como las que ella misma hacía para aligerar tensiones, e Itachi estaba más serio que de costumbre para estar en ese grupo.

– Una propuesta –dijo Itachi con mirada neutra, alternándola entre Sasuke y Sakura– queremos que reciban entrenamiento directamente de nosotros.

Sasuke no cabía de la emoción y de la impresión, ser entrenado por su hermano y Shisui era un sueño hecho realidad. Sakura estaba sorprendida, y naturalmente curiosa por saber qué motivaba tal propuesta.

– Antes de que nos pregunten más –se adelantó el pelinegro de ojos gatunos ante la mirada de la pelirrosa– quiero que sepan que es para no tenerlos al margen de los que pueda pasar dentro o fuera del clan. Itachi y yo acordamos que antes de que se gradúen de genin y reciban entrenamiento en equipo con un jounin, es importante que reciban entrenamiento con nosotros como miembros del clan Uchiha.

– Excelente –respondió Sasuke con suficiencia y orgullo– ya la academia se estaba quedando corta, y cuando quiera entrar a formar parte de la policía militar debo estar preparado.

" _Entrenamiento con nosotros como miembros del clan Uchiha"_ , repitió Sakura en sus pensamientos para analizar las implicaciones que esta frase pudiera tener. Esto podría confirmar sus sospechas del descontento que tuviera el clan con Konoha, y viceversa.

– Pero primero deben decirnos con una palabra qué es lo más importante de proteger para ustedes –dijo el mayor de los presentes a los dos chicos, buscó a su vez la mirada de Itachi quien asintió de inmediato a manera de respaldo– respondan con sumo cuidado y seriedad, esta no es una pregunta superficial. De esto depende que los entrenemos o no…

Itachi se acercó a los chicos, los ubicó de tal forma que se dieran la espalda mutuamente y a ambos les entregó un par de papeles. Uno de ellos tenía escrita la palabra "clan", en el otro se leía "aldea". El pelinegro de cabello largo se ubicó frente a Sasuke con mirada expectante, lo mismo hizo Shisui con Sakura.

– A la cuenta de tres entréguenos el papel con su respuesta –indicó el pelinegro de cabello largo– uno… dos…

Apenas había empezado a pronunciar "tres" cuando ya, frente a cada uno, sus hermanos tenían extendido el brazo con sus correspondientes respuestas. Los mayores tomaron los papeles, los leyeron y se miraron entre ellos. No parecían sorprendidos, caminaron hasta estar uno al lado del otro y los dos más pequeños se giraron un cuarto de vuelta para estar de nuevo frente a sus hermanos.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó Sasuke mostrando un dejo de ansiedad.

La pelirrosa se sentía ligeramente aplastada por tanta reserva para una propuesta de entrenamiento. Por un momento creyó lamentar haber dado la respuesta honesta, sin embargo Shisui ablandó un poco el semblante y ambos hermanos menores parecieron relajarse un poco.

– La verdad, chicos, no había respuesta incorrecta –dijo el Uchiha de ojos gatunos sonriendo con los ojos cerrados– pero con base en ella, cada uno será entrenado por uno de nosotros.

– Sakura, entrenarás conmigo –pronunció el chico de cabello largo.

– Sasuke, tú conmigo – dictó Shisui.

* * *

Habían transcurrido apenas tres meses desde que comenzaron a entrenar bajo la tutela de los Uchiha prodigio. El clima estaba dando cambios abruptos en transición a la estación invernal, pero eso no parecía detener la batalla que libraban los dúos por separado. Escogieron el campo de entrenamiento más grande y lejano de todos para no tener que encontrarse entre ellos. Mientras que Sasuke y Shisui preferían entrenar más al este, relativamente próximos a las puertas de la aldea, Itachi y Sakura entrenaban mucho más al sur.

– Deja de enfocarte en usar fuerza bruta –corregía el pelinegro a la chica. La pelirrosa hacía grandes esfuerzos por atinarle un golpe al Anbu, pero era algo que estaba muy fuera de su alcance, o al menos así lo veía ella.

Itachi notaba que el nivel de Sakura estaba muy por encima de un genin graduado, e incluso un chunin. No entendía por qué la chica había pasado desapercibida por los profesores de la academia, consideraba que debieron graduarla antes, como a Shisui y a él, aunque desde siempre había sido el evidente el tacto que tenía Sakura hacia Sasuke ¿La razón? Era desconocida, pues aunque era notorio el prematuro papel de galán de su hermano menor entre las chicas de la academia, sabía que la pelirrosa no era parte del club de fans. Capaz era su forma de mimarlo por ser como un hermano de crianza.

– Controla la respiración, si te agitas gastas más energía, haces evidente tu posición al momento de atacar y ralentizas tus movimientos –indicaba el ninja a su pupila mientras esta seguía haciendo una secuencia de patadas y golpes.

La pelirrosa se alejó de un brinco y lanzó un par de kunais. Al menos en eso había mejorado considerablemente, teniendo a Itachi de maestro otra opción era pasmosa, y eso que no poseía el Sharingan. El pelinegro sacó un kunai para esquivar los que le había lanzado la chica. Se sentía satisfecho, en tan solo tres meses podía ver una evolución importante además de revelar la verdadera fuerza de Sakura para él. Siguieron peleando, Itachi detenía con destreza todos los intentos de golpes de Sakura, ella sabía que la única oportunidad de ganarle al ninja era en combate a corta distancia y sin mirarlo a los ojos, él se lo había advertido " _mientras no despiertes tu Sharingan, no veas a alguien que lo tenga_ " y fue después de caer en al menos cinco genjutsus que aprendió la lección. Aun así, a Itachi le parecía positivo que la chica fuese capaz de identificar con rapidez los genjutus y que se librara rápido de ellos.

Continuaron la práctica de habilidades hasta un golpe al suelo por parte de Sakura que, aunque ambos esperaban que rompiera la superficie, logró terminar de agotarla y mandarla de bruces contra el suelo. Itachi estaba cansado pero no se notaba que había sudado, al ver caer a Sakura fue hasta ella a prestarle ayuda.

– ¿Estás bien? –dijo agachándose a su lado, la pelirrosa hizo un sonido de queja, giró y quedó acostada boca arriba con los ojos cerrados y respirando agotada.

– Muy bien… –respondió con sarcasmo– ¡bien acabada! Shanna…

Al Itachi le hacía gracia que Sakura fuera tan expresiva en el campo de batalla, era muy distinta a su correcta compostura cuando estaba frente a Shisui, o cualquier otra persona. El ninja ayudó a la chica a ponerse de pie, ya era suficiente por el día de hoy. Mientras caminaban de regreso al distrito, ambos conversaban sobre los aspectos a mejorar de Sakura a nivel de desempeño en la pelea, ella lo escuchaba atenta y pedía que le relatara lo que pudiera decir de su experiencia luchando como joven jounin o Anbu.

– ¿Por qué escogiste cuervos como animales de invocación? –preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Su hermano también tenía la misma invocación, mientras que ella había vuelto a firmar el contrato con la babosa, Katsuyu.

– Son independientes de nosotros –respondió con simpleza– no necesitan coordinarse con nuestro flujo o cantidad de chakra, una vez invocados responderán a la tarea encomendada… Incluso si morimos.

No era su intención sonar fatalista, pero al parecer su respuesta lejos de esclarecer las dudas de la chica, la habían preocupado. Shisui tenía razón sobre ella, era perspicaz con todo aunque no expresara demasiado con palabras. Por otro lado, su cuerpo sí que era expresivo al momento de pelear, era como si quisiera sacar todo a través de los puños.

Terminaron de atravesar los terrenos boscosos del campo de entrenamiento y dieron con el lado sur del estanque del distrito Uchiha. Casi era entrada la noche, pero el cielo aún no había adquirido un azul tan profundo. Fue justo cuando se disponían a bordear el estanque, unos copos de nieve empezaron a caer sobre ellos. La pelirrosa se detuvo de caminar y no pudo evitar perderse en la hermosura del paisaje, todo parecía tan calmado, como si los complots o las conspiraciones entre personas o clanes no existieran. Al notar que Sakura se había quedado ligeramente rezagada, Itachi también se detuvo, pero en vez de mirar el paisaje que detuvo en la suave expresión del rostro de Sakura.

– ¿Qué te entretiene? –dijo el chico con voz suave y profunda, pero ella parecía no haberlo oído dado que se mantuvo serena con la vista en el estanque.

Diariamente vestía de short, con una prenda a media pierna de mangas cortas con aperturas laterales que iban desde las caderas hasta el final de la tela. A diferencia de su estilo anterior, ahora apostaba por los colores oscuros, hoy se había decidido por un vestido azul marino. Una brisa fría hizo que la chica se estremeciera y abrazó sus brazos desnudos, en ese momento parecieron llegarle las palabras del chico anbu.

– Es bonito… –contestó finalmente.

Itachi regresó sobre sus pasos para acercarse más a ella, dirigió la mirada en la misma dirección que Sakura como cuando eran más pequeños viendo el patio de su casa.

– Y tranquilo… –completó él sabiendo lo que pensaba la pelirrosa.

Ella volteó el rostro para verlo. No quería pensar que todos los Uchihas eran atractivos, ahora ella era una de ellos, quizá sólo era algo de Sasuke e Itachi. El mayor de los dos tenía unas ojeras que le endurecían las facciones para tener apenas quince años, pero tenía la mirada más dulce y compasiva de todos cuando no estaba preocupado. También era el más empático de todos, posiblemente era por eso que parecía entender sus cavilaciones ante escenarios apacibles. Detalló en el rostro del chico que seguramente también tenía los ojos más atractivos del clan, eran totalmente negros y se enmarcaban con abundantes pestañas.

– Como tú –dijo ella sin querer hacerlo en voz alta, al ser consciente de esto no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el estómago y sonrojarse.

Itachi despegó la vista de los copos cayendo sobre el pequeño lago y vio a la pelirrosa sonrojada. Se veía adorable, le pareció que para ser una niña muy avispada para unas cosas, verla apenada era acorde a su edad pero al mismo tiempo resultaba novedoso. Ella dejó de verlo por abrazarse más a sí misma a causa del frío, a diferencia de Itachi ella sí había sudado en el entrenamiento y, si no se resguardaba pronto de la baja temperatura, estaría pronta a resfriarse.

– Tengo entendido que aún no logras hacer el _Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ –indicó el pelilargo como si de una ocurrencia se tratase.

– Mmm, no –respondió la chica– no creo tener compatibilidad con el elemento fuego.

– No lo creo, todos los Uchiha lo tenemos… –repuso él.

– Yo no soy cien por ciento Uchiha, Itachi-kun –espetó ella con pesar en la voz.

Él se dio cuenta que la Sakura avispada volvía y lo estaba haciendo sentir algo torpe. De todas formas no se lo hizo saber y optó por tomarla de la mano y acercarla más al borde del estanque.

– Quiero verte intentándolo, ¿sabes la secuencia de sellos?

– Sí, Shisui me la enseñó.

Él no dijo más nada, la noche ya estaba claramente sobre ellos, sólo tomó distancia para darle espacio a Sakura para que realizara la técnica. Ella entendió sin instrucciones y exhaló con desgano, no era nada más el cansancio físico, sino el hecho de que sabía que no iba a lograr hacer la técnica, pero con todo y eso se dispuso a hacer los sellos. Al finalizar la secuencia tomó todo aire que pudo y sopló en dirección al agua. Ni siquiera se formó una pequeña llama.

La pelirrosa no se sorprendió, al girar a Itachi vio que este tenía una sonrisa de burla contenida. Acto seguido se cruzó de brazos y se dispuso a retirarse enfurruñada y con el ceño fruncido por la contenida actitud del pelinegro.

– Espera un momento, Sakura –dijo él, su voz hizo que ella se detuviera, pero no quería verlo.

– Ya conseguiste burlarte de mí ¿podemos irnos?... Me voy a resfriar si sigo acá.

– Te pueden pasar cosas peores si en una misión no tienes cómo encender fuego y no usas el katon por mala técnica –respondió con suficiencia.

Sus palabras ganaron la atención de su pupila, con eso le bastó para servir de ejemplo y ahora ser él el que realizara la técnica para que ella la viera. En efecto, el _Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ de Itachi salió a la perfección.

– ¿Por qué dices que tengo mala técnica si he hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú? –lanzó la chica obstinada y con mohín.

– Porque estás replicando el estilo Sannin de Tsunade Senju en todo –al ver el gesto perdido de la chica con lo que acababa de afirmar, él continuó explicando– creo que estás acumulando tu chakra en el pecho, como lo haces con tus puños cuando vas a golpear, pero no lo transfieres al aire acumulado en la caja torácica cuando este comienza a salir.

La pelirrosa abrió más lo ojos y formó un mudo 'oh' con la boca en contestación al chico. Era cierto lo que le decía, sintió emoción en su estómago de pensar que quizá sí podría hacer técnicas de fuego.

– Inténtalo de nuevo –la animó el pelinegro.

– Está bien.

Dicho esto, retomó la posición anterior en el borde del estanque, repitió la secuencia en las posiciones de las manos: serpiente, carnero, mono, jabalí, buey y tigre, acumuló chakra en el pecho y se concentró en transferir el chakra al exhalar con fuerza. Esta vez el resultado fue muy distinto, sobre el agua, una gran bola de fuego se formó a poco menos de dos metros de Sakura. Itachi tenía una mano colgando y la otra sobre la cadera, miraba el buen desempeño de la técnica con complacencia. Una vez la pelirrosa se quedó sin aire y se esfumó el fuego, hizo sonar baja su risa por un par de segundos.

" _Lo logré"_ , pensó. Sin darse cuenta de que había agotado su chakra, las piernas le fallaron y su cuerpo empezó en caída libre frente al estanque. No había perdido la consciencia, cerró los ojos porque sentía una extrema debilidad, sin embargo se quedó esperando por entrar en contacto con el agua fría.

– Creo que Shisui me va a matar hoy cuando te vea –escuchó la voz suave y profunda de Itachi increíblemente cerca de ella, fue cuando notó que él estaba frente a ella sujetándola en un abrazo–

– Pero lo logré –repuso ella, agradeció tener la frente apoyada en el pecho del ninja y que este no tuviera ángulo para verla sonrojada de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias a ti, que has llegado hasta acá. En esta oportunidad no pensaba disculparme formalmente, sino obsequiarles un capítulo más largo que los anteriores.

Agradecimientos especiales a **Debyom, LastMidnightcat, Naomipy,** **LoonyTarg y gabi2801**. Disfruto escribir ¡pero me deleito leyendo sus reviews! Ahora que descubrí que puedo responder los reviews a quienes tengan su usuario creado (sí, porque no lo sabía) ¡quiero invitarlos a todos a darme sus impresiones para conversar entre capítulos!

Vamos, gente de México, Chile, España y Venezuela (que son el top de mis lectores según el chismoso Traffic Graph), o de donde seas… Dime ¿qué te parece como va esto? ¿Ya es hora de que Kakashi aparezca?

Los reviews son el alimento y la motivación de los escritores ;) motívame a subir pronto el siguiente capítulo, prometo subirlo en menos de una semana si llegamos a los… ¡50 reviews! Vamos, sé que cuento con ustedes.

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Ayuda

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 5: Ayuda.**

– No me detengas, Itachi –dijo el chico antes de dar el último paso que lo dejaría caer al vacío– si de verdad eres amigo.

El pelilargo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extraordinario por aplacar el impulso de su alma y su cuerpo por salvar a Shisui del suicidio, por ello, aunque avanzó y estiró el brazo en dirección al otro, no lo alcanzó. Lo que pasó a continuación no sólo contribuyó a fragmentar más, si es que eso era posible, su corazón. Al tiempo en que empezó a sentir un fuerte escozor en los ojos, logró ver cómo -a una velocidad propia de un ninja- un cuerpo se lanzaba al precipicio que daba al río Nakano. De este cuerpo distinguió un color que lo aterró: rosa.

– ¡NO! –exclamó él extendiéndose de nuevo de cara al río, con el mismo resultado de antes.

Sakura no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que hacía, simplemente respondió a sus instintos luego de oír a su hermano despedirse de Itachi. " _Protege nuestra aldea, y el nombre de los Uchiha_ " había oído que le decía al pelilargo, pero si esta parte de la historia se repetía, ella sabía las consecuencias futuras para Itachi y para Sasuke. Para todos en Konoha, si Sasuke volvía a convertirse en un vengador.

Caía en picada boca abajo, totalmente vertical y con los brazos hacia atrás para ganar velocidad. Cuando logró estar mortalmente más cerca del río que Shisui, se mordió con fuerza y haciendo amago de toda su fuerza gritó:

– ¡KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!

Después de ver a su mejor amigo, y a la hermana menor de este, lanzarse a las poderosas corrientes del río Nakano, el Anbu pensó que sus intenciones hasta ahora no habían servido de nada para salvar el clan o ayudar a la aldea. Sin embargo, el sharingan le permitió ver que la invocación, de asombrosa magnitud que había hecho Sakura, había absorbido a ambos cuerpos microsegundos antes de que estos impactaran con el agua. Pero de la forma en que pudo analizó la situación y, claro está: las babosas no nadan. Por eso se encontraba corriendo al borde del curso principal del río, esperaba que el animal que invocó la pelirrosa pudiera dirigirse por inercia a alguna corriente secundaria.

Estuvo a punto de continuar su camino al pasar por una tercera ramificación del río, de no ser por ese color característico de cabello de cierta chica. Sintió alivio y preocupación al mismo tiempo. No estaba a la vista la babosa gigante, la noche no ayudaba en lo absoluto y su dojutsu no era tan útil como lo era el byakugan en estas circunstancias. Hasta tanto no llegara con ellos, no dejaría de sentir la fuerte presión en el pecho y el vacío a nivel de las vísceras.

– Shisui… –la pelirrosa estaba arrodillada frente al cuerpo de su hermano, las manos emanaban chakra curativo directo al pecho del joven mientras dos pequeñas babosas estaban posadas en sus ojos. Se sentía irreal lo que había hecho hace unos minutos, le pareció que pasaron horas.

– Sakura –llamó con tacto el pelinegro a la chica cuando se aproximó a los hermanos, pero tenía la vista fija en el cuerpo desmayado de su amigo– ¿Cómo está?

En ese momento, la chica cerró los ojos y dejó salir una lágrima, estaba muy molesta por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Cayó en cuenta de todos sus sentimientos: ira, pero sobre todo miedo, mucho miedo de entender qué se estaban jugando esos dos chicos junto a ella.

– ¡Tú sabes cómo está! –gritó enfrentándolo con la mirada, Itachi se dejó sorprender por el tono de ella acompañado por su nuevo sharingan de dos aspas, más guardó silencio, entendía cuáles podían ser sus sentimientos en ese instante.

– Ustedes… –murmuró con la vista de nuevo en Shisui– han estado jugando todo este tiempo a los héroes, a los salvadores. Pero todo los supera y…

– No sabes de lo que estás hablando –contestó suavemente el pelilargo, serio e inmutable.

– Puede ser, pero ustedes no saben lo que pasará si continúan esta locura solos –dijo entre dientes, aún más enojada.

El cuerpo que yacía tumbado boca arriba en la orilla del caudal empezó a reaccionar. Logró emitir indescifrables quejas apenas un par de veces cuando sintió un agresivo golpe a mano limpia en la mejilla.

– ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ TENÍAS EN MENTE CON SUICIDARTE? –le escupió al atónito pelinegro que había estado a su lado, antes de que la fuerza puesta en una cachetada lo hiciera mover dos metros.

La pelirrosa había decidido espiar los últimos encuentros de su hermano porque él e Itachi estaban actuando muy extraños. Sabía que algunos miembros del clan no estaban contentos con Itachi y, por las visitas ocasionales que hacía el jefe del clan y de la policía de Konoha a su casa, sospechaba que le habían asignado a Shisui que lo espiara. Escuchar el nombre de Danzo entre sus conversaciones le dio la peor de las impresiones, después de cómo había obrado este hombre con la Godaime y con Sai (en su vida anterior), Sakura sabía que no era un hombre digno de confianza.

Ella se levantó en dirección a su hermano, que seguía en el suelo con una mueca en la cara.

– Estás diferente, imouto –señaló carente de seriedad para el momento.

– Ha despertado su sharingan –dijo Itachi como contestación por la chica.

Ella ni se inmutó, seguía caminando con las manos cerradas en puños en dirección a Shisui. El Anbu pudo leer que nada calmaría a la pequeña fiera desatada, resolvió aparecer tras de ella con la intención de frenarla por los hombros y salvar a su amigo de otro golpe, pero apenas se encontró detrás ella esta le golpeó el estómago con súper fuerza.

– Sakura-san –se oyó una voz suave desde donde se encontraba el mayor de los pelinegros– ya he terminado de curar las cuencas de Shisui-san.

– Gracias por todo, Katsuyu-sama –esperó a que la invocación desapareciera antes de seguir– ¿Y bien? ¿Me dirás cómo llegaste a que suicidarte era la mejor opción? ¿Me dirán cómo es que un par de necios pensaban detener el alzamiento del clan y las represalias de Konoha?

– Está bien –dijo el joven de parpados hundidos y con rastros de sangre, incorporándose para poder hablar mejor– desde la aparición del nueve colas el clan Uchiha se ha visto en aprietos…

Shisui le contó sobre las sospechas, sembradas por Danzo, sobre el hecho de que un Uchiha fuera el que manipulara al Kyubi en el ataque donde murieron el Yondaime y su esposa; el odio que había nacido en el clan por el rechazo de la aldea a causa de la duda sembrada; la postura neutral del Sandaime; lo acorralado que ha estado Itachi por su compromiso con Konoha y las expectativas de su padre para que apoyara al clan, pensando que era un espía dentro de los Anbu; la postura radical de Danzo, que quería apartar incluso físicamente a los Uchiha del resto de la aldea; la postura de Shisui de utilizar su poderoso genjutsu, el Kotoamatsukami, en los miembros más importantes del clan para que abandonaran la idea del golpe de estado; y finalmente, la desconfianza de Danzo por el plan de Shisui y la pérdida de su ojo derecho.

No faltó nada para que Sakura hiciera sus propias proyecciones de lo que posiblemente estaba evitando: la muerte de todos (quizá incluida ella), menos Sasuke… y luego el camino de venganzas del hermano menor de Itachi. Además, sintió mucha rabia por la ambición de Danzo por quedarse con uno de los ojos de su hermano.

– Por ahora, quizá lo mejor es que Itachi-kun se quede con tu ojo… Pero lo más importante es que tenemos que pedir ayuda –dijo la pelirrosa con determinación y algo de miedo, en vez de ver a Shisui, dirigió la mirada a Itachi.

– No te incluyas en esto –respondió el pelilargo, ya era bastante malo que Shisui le estuviera contando todo a la pelirrosa como para que ella pensara en tomar acciones también.

– Ya está hecho, Itachi, te he dicho que ella no es como Sasuke.

El Anbu lo sabía. Ella estaba a unos días de ser genin y era la chica más impresionante que había visto en su vida. Nunca la había visto dedicándose a ella o haciendo algo por ella. Era una niña y, a pesar de serlo, intentaba velar evidentemente por Shisui, por Sasuke… quizá también por él.

– Esto los sobrepasa ¡entiéndanlo de una buena vez! –Se exasperó la pelirrosa por la intransigencia del Anbu– martirizándose no lograrán resolver nada ¡El único que está satisfecho con la muerte de un Uchiha, o de todos, es Danzo!

¿Cómo podía hablar con tanta certeza? No había manera en que ella conociera a Danzo al punto de saber que se trata de la codicia del hombre.

– Pues él alega que hace lo mejor por la aldea. Además, hemos hablado con el Sandaime, ¿a quién más debemos dirigirnos? –Señaló el pelilargo con cierta frustración– no es tan sencillo y no podemos involucrar a más personas… Si en el clan se enteran de lo que Danzo le hizo a Shisui, aumentará el odio hacia la aldea, lo consideraran aún más personal que antes.

Itachi tenía un punto en lo que decía. No era sencillo. El deber era desenmascarar a Danzo, que por razones injustificadas y egoístas quería perjudicar a los Uchiha para hacerse él de más poder, porque si fuera diferente, hubiera permitido que Shisui hiciera el genjutsu en lugar de robarle un ojo. Por lo pronto, decidieron que lo mejor sería mantener oculto –pero a la vista– de todos a Shisui, tanto de Danzo como de los Uchiha; Itachi se permitiría ser el responsable si sospechaban que lo había matado. Mientras todos buscaban alguna manera en que pensaran se podía resolver el problema, Sakura tenía los días contados para poder pedirle ayuda al único shinobi que no la daría por loca.

* * *

Afuera de la academia el día estaba brillante y fresco. Eran horas tempranas de la mañana cuando Iruka-sensei informó que los grupos, formados por genins, trabajarían con un jounin respectivamente y luego procedió a nombrar a los que serían los estudiantes de cada equipo. Después de la hora del almuerzo, sólo quedaba un último trío en la espera de su tutor. Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura esperaban en el aula mientras Naruto se proponía planear una travesura.

– Volveré en un minuto –dijo la chica excusándose por dejarlos solos.

– ¿No esperarás a que llegue el maestro? –inquirió el pelinegro sentado con los codos sobre la mesa y ambas manos enlazadas frente a su cara, la chica ya había avanzado en dirección a la puerta.

– ¡Yo me escapo contigo, Sakura-chan! –dijo animadamente el rubio, a lo que Sasuke soltó un bufido y Sakura se giró a verlos

– De verdad no demoraré –respondió ella con una sonrisa– ¡Compórtate, Naruto! No pienses en hacerle una broma al sensei sin ni siquiera saber cómo es…

" _¿Cómo es?"_ debió decir _"sin ni siquiera saber ¿quién es?"_ , esperaba que no. Quería que _él_ fuese su maestro, aunque era probable que su personalidad hubiese cambiado. Lo cierto es que no porque estuvieran en el mismo grupo, necesariamente tendrían que caer de nuevo con Kakashi, pero esperaba que fuera así...

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no pensó que al doblar la esquina se encontraría a un par de Anbus que conocía. No había pensado en espiar, sino en encontrar al sensei de su equipo –rezaba por Kakashi– si estaba de camino al aula. De ser el ninja copy, aprovecharía de interceptarlo para hablarle brevemente de la situación; de no serlo, pensaba que tendría que voltear la aldea hasta conseguirlo.

Conversaban en voz muy baja, el peligris estaba de espaldas mientras que el pelinegro quedaba casi de frente a ella. Este último tenía mejor cara desde la última vez que lo vio, incluso parecía tranquilo. Al ver que Itachi dirigía su mirada a un punto tras suyo, el peligris se giró.

– Disculpen –respondió impersonal y serena con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza– no quería interrumpirlos.

– No te preocupes, Sakura –dijo el pelinegro encontrando gracioso, al tiempo que adorable, los falsos modales que estaba mostrando la pelirrosa– ya me iba. Nos vemos luego…

No quedó claro con quién fue eso último, de todas formas no era lo más relevante para la chica en ese momento, ¡por fin veía a su sensei! Ella no pudo contener la emoción cuando comenzó a decir:

– Kakashi-sensei…

– No, aún no sabes si seré tu sensei –dijo el ninja copy con mal disimulada seriedad.

Ella se quedó estupefacta, y lo vio. Era él, idéntico a como lo recordaba: la máscara, el ojo tapado, el chaleco de jounin. La palabra clave que le dijo a la genin lo que quería saber era " _aún_ ", lo cual la hizo sonreír de lado.

– Pero ¿lo será? –preguntó esperanzada.

– Mmm… –meditó concentrado observando los cambios de ella. Era su atuendo de color azul eléctrico sobre el short blanco, el cabello rosa corto que apenas le llegaba al inicio del cuello y, lo que ahora señalaba Kakashi con el dedo índice en dirección al rostro de la chica, lo más extraño de la Sakura de once años que estaba frente a él– ¿Te han dicho ese color no encaja contigo?

– No, en mi familia parece ser lo normal –dijo con naturalidad, sin embargo dirigió la mirada al piso– el verde simplemente no estaba disponible.

– Ya veo.

– Kakashi-sensei –lo observó con determinación y casi súplica– necesito tu ayuda.

* * *

¡Hola, vale!

Evidentemente, para que Kakashi apareciera en este capítulo tenía que hacerlo elegantemente tarde. Así que no me disculpen a mí por la demora, sino a él.

Gracias por los reviews del cap anterior: **gabi2801, ddreamerstxy, Naomipy, Debyom,** **BrunaMB,** **Amy, "** _ **Ay Diosito**_ **"** (no creo que intencionalmente este sea de verdad tu nombre, pero era lo que salía en el mensaje jeje) **y LoonyTarg**. Me encanta saber lo que piensan, sienten y opinan… no es lo más determinante para la historia ¡pero sí para mi motivación por escribirla!

Eso y bueno… Game of Thrones que la está dando a más no poder… ¿Han leído algún buen fic de la saga? ¿Me recomiendan alguno?

¡Vamos! sigue esta historia si quieres ver a donde lleva, deja un review. Si tienes una cuenta es chévere porque puedo contestar el mensaje, pero queda de ti y de lo que prefieras.

Nos vemos pronto, y reitero la promesa: de llegar a 50 reviews antes de que se cumpla una semana desde la publicación, publicaré el siguiente en menos de 7 días ^^. De todas formas actualizaré, porque esta historia es un reto personal que tengo entre ceja y ceja, pero siéntanse poderosos, realmente está en sus manos apurarme.


	6. Aromas

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 6: Aromas.**

– Kakashi, dime ¿Qué van a hacer? ¿Cómo nos ayudarás? –la pelirrosa iba ceñuda tras el jounin, mientras este se movía por el campo de entrenamiento siguiendo la pelea de Naruto y Sasuke.

– Por ahora, retoma el "sensei" cuando hables conmigo. Y no deberías preocuparte por eso, además nuestro regreso se trata es de este par –dijo sin rastros de preocupación apuntando con la cabeza a los genin en batalla.

– Claro que se trata de ellos pero… –la chica se llevó una mano al pecho y dirigió la mirada al suelo– se trata de muchas vidas más, y del resentimiento que surgirá en _él_ si llega a perder a su familia de la forma en que…

– Eso no pasará –interrumpió el peligris– ya Itachi habló conmigo.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó con genuina intriga, no entendía cómo es que Shisui estuvo a nada de morir y de repente Itachi confiaba en su sensei.

– Fui su capitán en Anbu por tres años, eso fue hasta hace poco porque ya me tocaba estar de nuevo cerca de ustedes tres –confesó sereno– pero a diferencia de la buena y superficial relación que tuvimos en la vida pasada, en esta procuré ser más como Naruto. Traté de ganarme su amistad.

La chica lo miró sorprendida.

– Ya veo –fue lo único que pudo contestar. " _Lo que necesitábamos era estar más cerca de los Uchiha_ " pensó satisfecha de sus propias decisiones.

– Confía en mí, y en él también. Vamos a reescribir la historia del clan Uchiha –dijo mirándola con determinación.

Ella no estaba conforme con estar de lado en el asunto, pero asintió y dirigió la vista hacia los chicos de nuevo. Respiró profundo captando el aroma de la tierra removida y las hojas de los árboles que eran arrancadas en cada ataque. La disputa de taijutsu estaba dominada por la destreza de Sasuke, que tenía en contrapeso la voluntad y la resistencia de Naruto.

– ¿Por qué ahora eres una Uchiha, Sakura? –preguntó curioso.

La pelirrosa se encogió de hombros y con cierta vergüenza respondió –No lo pedí, yo quería… quería estar cerca de Sasuke.

El jounin asintió – ¿Aún lo amas?

– Sí… pero es diferente… –veía al rubio asestar una patada a las piernas del pelinegro– sólo quiero que sea feliz. Que ambos sean felices.

Kakashi no dijo nada más, podía entender a qué se refería su alumna.

* * *

La armonía que compartía el equipo 7 en estos momentos era inigualable. Estaba segura de que llegarían a ser el mejor equipo que haya tenido Konoha, desde los Sannin, tanto cómo podía imaginarse que serían el equipo más compenetrado de todos. Su felicidad estaba resumida a los momentos junto a su equipo, sin embargo era sólo un bálsamo mientras la tensión entre el clan no se aliviara.

Esa noche, como era usual desde la "desaparición" de su hermano, Mikoto la había invitado a cenar y a pasar la noche para que no se quedara tantos días sola. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde el evento en el río Nakano, a partir de entonces muchos miembros del clan habían tomado la desaparición de Shisui como una afrenta directa contra los Uchiha. Entre susurros, algunos culpaban a Itachi de lo sucedido. Fugaku por su parte había dejado de marcar la preferencia hacia Itachi, por lo que ahora inclinaba la balanza hacia su hijo menor. Sasuke no se lo había tomado muy bien que digamos, que hablaran mal de su hermano le causaba arranques de ira incluso contra su padre, pero por otra parte sus recientes atenciones lo satisfacían.

Afortunadamente para todos, esa noche no cenaría con ellos el jefe del clan. Se podía ver en la actitud de los ojinegros que, sin Fugaku presente, podrían tener una comida más tranquila.

– Entonces, ¿cuándo regresará Shisui? Me hace falta entrenar con él –dijo el menor de los pelinegro a Sakura en tanto se servía arroz en su plato.

Mikoto e Itachi vieron inmediatamente a la pelirrosa, aunque por razones diferentes. Mikoto no daba crédito a los rumores de su hijo era poseedor del mangekyou sharingan por asesinar él mismo a su mejor amigo, pero la repentina desaparición de Shisui no era algo que pudiera ignorar. El que Sakura se viera afectada a causa de su familia le causaba mucha pena, ella la quería casi como a la hija que no había tenido.

A Itachi, por su parte, le preocupaba que ella estuviera involucrada con lo que en realidad había pasado. Después de todo, aunque era una kunoichi prometedora, era una niña de once años.

– Ahora entrenamos con Kakashi-sensei –dijo ella tranquila– aunque mi hermano regresara mañana mismo, no tendrías oportunidad de entrenar más.

Sasuke hizo un mohín por la respuesta de la genin. Le sorprendía que ella tuviera esa actitud a sabiendas de los rumores, no creía que no la hubieran alcanzado. Honestamente, él quería saber del paradero de Shisui, eso de que seguía en una misión no se lo creía para nada.

– Dejen de preocuparse por cosas como esas y ocúpense de sus propias misiones. Cuéntenme, ¿Cómo les va con su sensei? –inquirió sutilmente la mujer para hacerlos cambiar de tema.

El genin no perdió oportunidad para decirle a su madre lo tedioso que resultaban las misiones que les asignaban como equipo de novatos. Itachi aprovechó de buscar con la mirada a la pelirrosa, le costó un par de minutos lograrlo dado que ella también participaba de la conversación con su hermano menor y su madre. Cuando por fin lo logró le hizo una seña con la cabeza en dirección al exterior de la casa, y con la única mano sobre la mesa mostró tres dedos tocando la superficie de madera, ella captó el mensaje y asintió con discreción. Siguieron hablando y comiendo con normalidad, quien menos intervenía era Itachi y aun así hacía algunas acotaciones para molestar a su hermano.

– Sakura se encarga de nuestras heridas luego de cada entrenamiento, es muy práctica.

" _Práctica"_ pensó lúgubre, le lanzó una mirada de muerte al menor de los pelinegros por su comentario. A Itachi le hizo gracia todo aquello, su risa llamó hasta la atención de Mikoto y la hizo sonreír a ella también.

– Creo que no hemos tenido muchos ninja médicos en el clan –señaló la mujer– me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado tu vocación tan temprano.

Así es, esa era su vocación. La genin achicó los ojos y asintió confirmando lo que la mujer decía.

– Es una especialización ninja que siempre tendrá trabajo sin necesidad de estar en guerra –dijo Sasuke meditando– definitivamente es bastante práctico.

El Anbu fue rápido en detener el manotón que la pelirrosa estuvo a punto de darle a su hermano. Mikoto sonrió un poco más por la situación, el gesto la genin ante la impertinencia de su hijo más pequeño la hizo recordar a su amiga Kushina, la difunta madre de Naruto.

– ¡Está bien! Creo que ya es hora de mandarlos a todos a dormir, yo me encargo de recoger aquí.

La invitada dio gracias por la cena que había preparado la madre de los chicos, y por su hospitalidad. Ignoró que la mujer hubiera decidido recoger los trastes sin ayuda y se dispuso a colaborar, el pelilargo se sumó discretamente a la tarea y Sasuke limpió la mesa antes de irse. Había sido una velada bastante amena, familiar y sencilla.

– Sakura, quizá puedas chequear cómo está Itachi –sugirió cuando terminaban de alzar los platos limpios y el pelilargo se disponía a irse a su habitación.

– Oka-san, no…

Ella lo ignoró– Sé que no le gusta ir al hospital después de las misiones, y siendo Anbu…

– Oka-san –dijo serio, aunque su madre siguió ignorándolo.

– Harías ese favor por mí, no tiene que ser hoy, imagino que debes estar cansada por el entrenamiento –la kunoichi no era una mujer de súplicas, más bien fue simpática en su petición.

– Seguro –respondió ella sin pensarlo, tan sólo oír el tono de la mujer había accedido, luego miró al pelilargo– ¿Mañana está bien?

– De acuerdo –contestó él resignado antes de irse por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

– Gracias –le susurró a Sakura y le pasó la mano por el cabello antes de irse ella también a la habitación matrimonial.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar pensar en su propia madre, la de esta vida, que nunca le había mostrado un gesto de cariño. Tenía suerte de tener a Mikoto cerca, era una figura materna bastante peculiar pero evidente respecto a cuánto amaba a sus hijos.

* * *

En la habitación de huéspedes, la pelirrosa esperaba a que hubieran pasado aproximadamente tres horas antes de volver a salir. Se había vestido de pijama de pantalón con blusa de tirantes, ambos color verde claro con flores pequeñas dibujadas en rosa pálido, y calcetines blancos que llegaban a los tobillos. De haber estado en el apartamento que compartía con Shisui se habría colocado algún short, sin embargo no era lo más apropiado estando en una casa de familia con dos hijos adolescentes.

Mientras esperaba a que pasaran los últimos 15 minutos, se paseó por el espejo varias veces. Era algo que rara vez hacía en su pieza, posiblemente porque era pequeña y no tenía un espejo tan grande sino sólo el del baño. A veces se le hacía difícil recordar cómo se veía sin esos ojos azabache.

– Aunque soy yo, al mismo tiempo no lo soy… no me siento la misma.

No quería decir que se sintiera incómoda, porque eso sería una media mentira. Sus ojos negros, sus nuevas habilidades, pertenecer a un clan… todo la hacía sentir parte de algo, y amaba eso. Amaba tener una familia extendida sin haberla pedido. Lo que no amaba de sus nuevos genes es que desconocía la forma que iba adoptando su cuerpo; antes simplemente se había visto siempre como una tabla e incluso, por sus técnicas y contextura poco estilizada, había llegado a acomplejarse por desarrollar musculatura. Ahora no…

Imaginaba que era la herencia de Fumiko Uchiha: tener la espalda más pequeña, la clavícula más marcada… Eran varias cosas que aún encontraba fuera de lugar, apenas entraba a la adolescencia y ya su cintura le daba un aspecto bastante femenino. Siendo consciente de esto, y de que en breve saldría a encontrarse con Itachi, decidió que era una buena idea colocarse algún abrigo… claro, si hubiera llevado uno. Contaba con un par de minutos, lo que encontró en su bolso fue un sostén deportivo que no recordaba haber empacado.

" _Es mejor algo que nada"_ , pensó antes de colocárselo. El tiempo de espera se había cumplido. Se giró en dirección a la salida cuando observó la puerta corrediza abrirse, al principio sintió miedo pero no le duró mucho cuando distinguió la figura que se colaba a su habitación.

– Te he asustado –afirmó él con seguridad viéndola a los ojos. Cuando su mirada bajó al sostén deportivo y el abdomen descubierto de la chica, él giró el rostro con un imperceptible sonrojo.

A la pelirrosa sí que se le subieron todos los colores, podría sentir el calor en su cara hasta las orejas.

– ¡Me sorprendiste! –chilló muy bajo en señal de vergüenza mientras se volvía a colocar la blusa de tirantes– ¡pensaba que nos veríamos afuera!

– Era más complicado que recorrieras todo el pasillo hasta la sala para salir al jardín –explicó sin mirarla, con la voz ligeramente más ronca de lo normal– a que yo viniera si estoy a dos habitaciones de distancia.

Quizá era por el bochorno, pero a Sakura le pareció que Itachi se había oído algo… ¿Sensual? Rápidamente intentó alejar los pensamientos que surgían, qué lástima que verlo por primera vez con una simple y ligera yukata negra no era de mucha ayuda.

" _Mira, pero si no han cambiado mucho tus gustos"_ le dijo su inner. La muy oportuna no había encontrado mejor momento para renacer que ese.

Él volteo de nuevo el rostro hacia ella

¿Qué estaba pensando cuando la vio sin la blusa? Nada que no hubiera pensado antes, que era una chica increíblemente hermosa. _"Es una niña, no es para ti, no está aquí por ti"_ , se regañó internamente.

– ¿Pediste ayuda? ¿Cómo está mi hermano? –demandó la genin con prisa, a ver si lograba distraerse de sus propios latidos y de los ojos profundos del ninja.

– Pedí ayuda… –no quiso decirle a quién, pensaba que la chica ya sabía lo suficiente– Shisui está bien, está bajo el cuidado secreto del Sandaime.

Sakura respiró aliviada y le sonrió. Captó que no quería darle muchos detalles, pero ella no se quedaría al margen tan fácilmente.

– ¿Sabes qué pasará con Danzo?

– No quiero que te involucres más en esto –espetó casi violento.

La chica descompuso el gesto y frunció el ceño en respuesta. Ella no era una niña, es decir, sí lo era pero… ¿Acaso no había probado que estaba a la altura de las circunstancias?

– Y yo no quiero que me digas hasta donde involucrarme –respondió enojada– dime ¿Danzo pagará por querer perjudicar al clan y robarse un ojo de Shisui?

Él meditó responder sin detalles.

– Pagará por más que eso… Mi padre está al tanto, él y el Hokage están planeando algo para hacer que Danzo caiga.

– ¿Junto con _Raíz_? –no pensó lo que preguntaba ¡Qué complejo era saber las cosas! Ella nunca había sido buena escondiendo secretos a personas cercanas, y ahora el pelilargo la cuestionaba con la mirada.

– ¿Qué tanto te contaba Shisui?

– No mucho…

– ¿Cómo sabes de _Raíz_?

– ¿Importa?

– Me importa…

Él no apartaba la vista de ella, sin darse cuenta había avanzado en su dirección en la medida en que preguntaba. Apenas había dos pasos de distancia entre ellos.

– Quizá sí es mejor que no me involucre tanto… después de todo no es como que tú confíes en mí para decirme más –usó la evasión como técnica para que el Anbu dejara de presionarla.

Él la examinó un poco y se acercó otro paso más, al hacerlo la chica dirigió la mirada a otro punto. No sentía que era buena engañando, al menos no a él, su presencia la inundaba y la hacía sentir pequeña.

" _Es que eres pequeña"_ , se burló su inner. Eso sólo la hizo sonrojarse.

El pelinegro llevó la mano a su rostro y la tomó suavemente por el mentón para que volviera a verlo ¿Por qué la veía apenada?

– Como kunoichi tendrás que mejorar esa estrategia evasiva –ella abrió más los ojos al saberse descubierta y él dio un último paso para estar junto a ella, separados apenas por unos centímetros– Pero sólo para aclarar… no se trata de confianza.

Ella escuchaba abstraída la voz masculina sobre su cabeza, vaya que tenía que crecer si en algún momento quería mirarlo a los ojos. Él en cambio, se había acercado al máximo para no terminar viéndola como un idiota, vaya que tenía que dejarla crecer si en algún momento volvían a estar solos juntos en una habitación…

Quién rodeó primero al otro, no lo supieron. Parecían haberse sincronizado para estar juntos en un abrazo. Parecían desear aprenderse el aroma del otro, él memorizaba la fragancia dulce de cerezos que respiraba de la corta melena rosa; ella ocultaba su sonrojo en él, en el olor a bosque amaderado que se había quedado atrapado en las fibras de su yukata.

– Dime de qué se trata –pidió ella debatiéndose entre la timidez y la valentía.

– De cuidarte –susurró antes de depositar un beso corto en la frente de la pelirrosa.

* * *

¡Hola! Como compensación a la actualización del capítulo, en menos de una semana, ¡espero muchos reviews! Si te está gustando, ayuda a que esta historia sea de esas que llegan a los 100 reviews *u*. Son 25 seguidores hasta ahora, ¡cuento con ustedes!

¿Qué les ha parecido? Bendecida sea la inspiración que me llegó esta semana… Irónicamente, algunos cortes de luz tuvieron que ver.

Gracias por los reviews en el cap anterior: **Naomipy, Debyom, gabi2801, Bruna Balbino, Anon y QueenintheNorth**. Sus opiniones, sus impresiones… todas son muy importantes para mí.

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Rumores

No estaba muerta ni estaba de parranda… eran la universidad, la tesis y la vida que me tenían secuestrada… No los haré esperar por el capítulo.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 7: Rumores.**

Eran ciertos aquellos que decían que el mangekyou sharingan de Itachi lo había ganado gracias a Shisui… Aunque muchos se oponían a estas ideas pues el prodigio de la policía militar había vuelto al servicio de la aldea. Nadie sabría que había perdido un ojo y había entregado el otro, nadie sabría que estuvo a segundos de morir de no ser por su hermana menor, nadie sabría que había recuperado ambos ojos gracias a la confianza que su mejor amigo puso en su antiguo capitán Anbu. Pero sobre todo, nadie sabría que el cambio de los Uchiha en favor de la aldea se había dado gracias a la salvación de este mismo clan en manos de cierta pelirrosa, su hermano y su ¿nuevo amor? Los rumores sólo decían que los Anbu del Sandaime habían penetrado en raíz y habían descubierto el plan para "perjudicar la reputación del clan Uchiha".

Ciertas reticencias no sanaron para hacer sentir todo como en un tiempo pasado: Fugaku Uchiha entendió que, para Itachi, por encima del clan estaba la aldea, por eso siguió favoreciendo a Sasuke con méritos y responsabilidades. Por otro lado, hubo lazos que se hicieron mucho más fuertes: Sakura y Shisui eran el dúo de hermanos más sólido de Konoha.

Sólo un grupo los superaba en unión, no se trataba del equipo 7, tampoco de Ino-Shika-Cho… Era un trío de otra generación que provocaba admiración y -por qué no- ciertos rumores de fraternidad por encima de lo moral sólo entre los que se encontraban muy cerca de ellos, pero a falta de pruebas, eran palabras al viento.

En una tarde calurosa de primavera, en plenos entrenamientos para la presentación del examen chunin, el equipo 7 se debatía sobre dar punto y final al mayor de sus fracasos: conocer el rostro de su sensei. Los tres se encontraban sucios, con los cabellos alborotados y agotados al pie de un árbol. En la última ronda de entrenamiento del dos contra uno le había tocado el turno a Sakura de pelear sola, no habría tenido problema de no ser porque al comienzo sus compañeros la subestimaron y estaban siendo suaves con ella, claro eso fue hasta el momento de recibir cada uno dos patadas a todo chakra por parte de la kunoichi. De ahí los tres mantuvieron un buen ritmo de pelea.

La primera en tumbarse en el pasto recostada al árbol fue la pelirrosa, quizá estaba pareciendo una debilucha, pero esos chicos no entenderían, a no ser que tuvieran que estar cada momento libre reuniendo chakra para las reservas que luego los curaban de las heridas más complicadas. Mientras, Naruto retaba a Sasuke a ser quién espiara a Kakashi-sensei en pro de descubrir su verdadero rostro.

– Ya basta, Naruto –dijo la chica de ahora 13 años mientras se abanicaba con la mano– no vas a convencer a Sasuke de hacer esa niñería.

– Jmmm… Usuratonkachi… –el moreno no veía al rubio, meditaba sobre tomar lugar junto a su compañera, pero las hormonas hacían de las suyas y la vista que tenía de Sakura sudada y con el cuello del vestido negro desgarrado hasta el escote lo hacían mantenerse de pie.

– ¡¿Cómo vamos a pensar en que pasaremos los exámenes Chunin sin haber superado ese reto tan tonto?! –El rubio podía arrancarse el cabello de la exasperación– Vamos a ser el hazme reír de las pruebas, al menos el equipo de Shikamaru y Chouji…

– E Ino… –interrumpió al rubio para acotar entre dientes desde el piso.

– Ellos ya lograron arrebatarle, en una oportunidad, el amado yesquero a Asuma-sensei… Y nosotros tenemos AÑOS intentando ver el rostro de Kakashi ¡y nada!

– Los tres hemos hecho intentos de quitarle la máscara a Kakashi –inquirió el Uchiha– ¿por qué ahora quieres que sea yo sólo el que lo espíe?

– Kakashi-sensei está más atento cuando estamos los tres –respondió con lógica la chica que ya casi no lograba mantenerse despierta. El cansancio, la sombra del árbol y la brisa fresca la estaban llevando de a poco a los brazos de Morfeo.

– ¿Estás apoyando a Naruto?

– Sakura-chan, ¿de veras? –el Uzumaki estaba sonriente previendo el triunfo sobre el moreno.

Ella lanzó un suspiro corto. Sasuke no dejaba de verla algo incrédulo, pero no podía enojarse con ella si decidía apoyar al Usuratonkachi… no si la veía tan provocadoramente apacible…

Con algo de pesadez abrió a medias sólo un ojo para verlos a ambos. El semblante serio de Sasuke y el rostro totalmente iluminado de Naruto… cuánto los adoraba. Ella veía el punto en la propuesta del rubio, y no podía negar que la curiosidad por ver la cara de su sensei era terriblemente grande, eran dos adolescencias en el mismo plan.

– Yo los apoyo a ambos, siempre y con todo –les hizo una seña para que se sentaran a cada lado de donde se encontraba, ellos se bajaron a su altura dispuestos a lo que ella les pedía– pero si hay alguien que tiene la oportunidad de espiar con éxito a Kakashi-sensei, eres tú Sasuke.

– Jmmmmm, eso no es... –empezó a refunfuñar el Uzumaki.

– De no ser así me hubieras propuesto a mí, o a ti mismo, ser el espía –respondió suave, más por la somnolencia que por otra cosa.

En ese momento hasta Naruto, que había superado el crush con Sakura desde antes de graduarse en la academia, la vio particularmente adorable. Ver a una chica vulnerable parecía ponerlos encendidos a ambos, o quizá era sólo con ella por la cercanía emocional que tenían, o podían ser las tontas hormonas de la edad. Sasuke no solo se acomodó a su lado, sino que aprovechó la distracción de Naruto para ser el primero en recortarse en las piernas de la chica.

– Lo haré… pero no se ilusionen.

– ¡Ja! ¡Así se habla! –el rubio se lanzó al césped a imitar a su compañero y se acomodó del otro lado de la genin. Ubicó su cabeza en las piernas de la chica cubiertas por una licra corta y negra más abajo de donde estaba el Uchiha, cosa que no le molestó.

Sin que el trío estuviera consciente, una pareja los miraba curiosos: Izumi e Itachi habían estado conversando de forma amena mientras paseaban por los campos de entrenamiento, hasta que los gritos de Naruto –aun estando a una distancia considerable– desviaron su atención.

– Son un equipo adorable ¿No crees, Itachi-kun?

– No creo que esa sea la palabra para ellos –aunque estaban a varios metros de distancia, se fijó en la expresión de tranquila felicidad que lucía la pelirrosa, luego reparó en que su hermano menor era el que se encontraba más próximo a la chica, algo extraño tomando en cuenta lo huraño del personaje… pero desde que el trío de Kakashi había formado equipo pudo notar lo posesivo que se había vuelto Sasuke con Sakura.

– Es cierto, también tengo entendido que son de temer. Serán ninjas favorables para la aldea. Además, se ve que son bastante unidos… –la pelinegra los miraba con cierta duda pícara– ¿Crees que tenga que ver con que Hatake Kakashi sea su sensei?

– Se supone que es lo que todos los jounin que son maestros deben enseñar a sus equipos– respondió omitiendo el tono de Izumi.

– Si pero… –ella dudo en continuar por unos segundos– entre los ninjas corren rumores sobre el equipo de Kakashi… su antiguo equipo, el que lideró el cuarto.

– Sólo son rumores, Izumi –defendió serio– la gente cree lo que quiere creer.

Para el chico Anbu su antiguo capitán era una figura de cercana admiración y confianza y, por experiencia propia, no podía dejarse llevar por las opiniones que extraños querían tener sobre el equipo del cuarto Hokage. Y si los rumores fueran ciertos… " _eso no tendría que ver con ellos_ ", pensó antes de indicarle a la pelinegra que se marcharan de ahí.

* * *

Era sábado en la noche cuando el Jounin de cabello gris salía de la oficina del Sandaime. La proximidad de los exámenes Chunin los tenían bastante tenso y estresado, pues lo que él y su alumna habían logrado cambiar no representaba una varita mágica para hacer a todos felices. En este momento, liderar a su equipo y seguir la pista de Orochimaru a tiempo lo tenían a mil por hora. Por otra parte, y aunque el Sandaime sabía reconocer que tener un viajero del tiempo era muy favorable para la aldea, la preocupación del Hokage de no tener ningún tipo de control sobre la movida de Akatsuki también le sumaba responsabilidad.

" _Un día a la vez"_ le decían sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, especialmente Rin. Salvarlos a ellos dos había sido el mejor regalo que esta vida reescrita le había dado. Saber que Obito no se entregaría para cumplir la resurrección de Madara era garantía de paz para todas las aldeas ninjas, aunque la aparición del Kyubi en el segundo embarazo de Kushina… Quizá había evitado que fuera Obito quien atacara a su sensei, pero alguien nuevo se sumaba al puzle… Cambiar el tiempo implicaba tener resultados distintos, implicaba desconocer el impacto de los nuevos cambios. Con el clan Uchiha había resultado bien, con el Cuarto Hokage lamentablemente no, supuso que eran cosas del destino...

Recorrió el camino hacia su casa de forma mecánica mientras meditaba. Al llegar a la puerta noto que había algo de ruido que provenía del interior de la morada ¿Se sorprendió? No, en lo absoluto. Siguiendo el ritmo mecánico, entró saludando al tiempo en que se libraba de las sandalias.

– ¡A ver si de tanto en tanto eres tú el que mantiene limpio este sitio, Kakashi! –le espetó su amigo Uchiha.

Obito lucía un delantal naranja y un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza, se veía muy gracioso limpiando los estantes en los que ni sabía qué guardaba.

– ¡Bienvenido! –Le gritó Rin desde la cocina– dentro de poco vamos a comer…

El peligris asintió a la castaña– Me voy a duchar, ya vengo.

En la cocina, la kunoichi se quedó algo ansiosa, pero no disimulaba su buen ánimo. Lo que no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro.

– A veces siento que quieres a Kakashi más que a mí –dijo el Uchiha aproximándose a la ninja médico hasta quedar junto a ella.

– Tonterías, Obito –respondió al tiempo que apagaba todas las hornillas, luego se giró al hombre y lo miró directamente al ojo izquierdo, el cual no estaba cubierto por una venda como el derecho– los quiero a ambos, los amo a ambos…

Para el pelinegro, esto era todo lo que necesitaba para tomar la iniciativa sobre su compañera de equipo. Sin más rodeos, la tomó por la cintura para acercarla a él y la besó. Ella no opuso resistencia, más bien cerró los ojos y subió los brazos para amarrarse al cuello del Uchiha que era más alto que ella.

– Vaya, y yo que pensaba que íbamos a comer –interrumpió el copy ninja quien salía apenas con una toalla, la usual máscara en el rostro y el ojo izquierdo cubierto como el ojo derecho de Obito–

Al verlo de esta forma, Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era, posiblemente, la mujer más egoísta del mundo… y no le importaba. Esos eran sus chicos, sus amores para toda la vida. Eran ellos tres y, fuera del bienestar de la aldea, más nada importaba.

– Kakashi… –dijo la castaña casi en un suspiro, a lo que éste respondió acercándose a ella mientras el Uchiha ¿sonreía?

Sí, él también estaba complacido con la relación que tenían. Pudo entender desde hace varios años que él no podía querer a Rin para sí mismo, ella lo amaba de una manera y también amaba a Kakashi. Él la amaba con locura y, por otro lado, Kakashi había intentado hacerse a un lado… pero al ver que esto no daba a Rin la alegría que ambos querían ver en su rostro, se plantearon una relación de tres. No era una relación abierta, eran ellos tres juntos, ellos dos para querer y cuidar a su compañera de equipo.

El peligris tenía la máscara a nivel del cuello, y sobre sus labios los labios de la kunoichi quien se sujetaba por los hombros descubiertos y atléticos del ninja. Ante esta escena, Obito no esperó a que lo invitaran y abordó el cuello de su amiga desde atrás mientras acariciaba sus caderas. La comida podía esperar.

La respiración de la mujer se volvió agitada, sus sentidos estaban luchando entre las sensaciones que los dos jounin le provocaban. Cuando el Uchiha hizo evidente su intención de quitarle la blusa morada ella se giró a él con un sonrojo evidente y los ojos brillantes, levantó los brazos para dejarlo desvestirla y fue el turno de sentir los besos que Kakashi dejaba en su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja. Obito se inclinó para trazar con besos un camino desde la clavícula hasta el nacimiento de sus senos.

– No-no deberíamos continuar acá… –dijo a duras penas la castaña– vamos a la habitación…

Los dos hombres no se hicieron de rogar, la habitación de Kakashi estaba diseñada para guardar con discreción lo que entre ellos sucedía. Ellos querían mantener su relación en privado… Lo que no esperaban era que cierto genin los hubiese pillado desde la ventana de la cocina.

La labor de Sasuke como espía fue exitosa, había dado con el rostro de su sensei, y con algo más. Supo que debió irse cuando Obito y Rin se besaron la primera vez, él no necesitaba espiar ESO, pero el morbo no lo dejó moverse cuando la movida de su sensei fue unirse a lo que los otros dos habían iniciado previamente. No supo reaccionar, o quizá se quedó por curiosidad, lo cierto es que lo que alcanzó a ver le había dejado un malestar muy grande… allá abajo en la entrepierna.

" _Maldito Naruto… por culpa de ese idiota_ ", no se atrevía a moverse de donde estaba. Había bajado su proyección de chakra para no ser descubierto, había encontrado el punto tras la cortina de la cocina por el cual podía ver a través del apartamento del peligris, había logrado ubicarse de tal forma que no necesitara chakra para sostenerse y de no ser por la ninja médico hubiera visto las relaciones sexuales de un trío. Cuando finalmente escuchó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse, contó dos minutos antes de saltar de techo en techo hasta volver a su casa.

* * *

¡Hola! Tiempo sin vernos… No quiero que me asesinen por mi ausencia en estos meses, por favor, me necesitan aunque sea para saber qué pasará a continuación.

A pesar de que me encuentro al tope de las ocupaciones, cada review y cada new follower me recordaba que tenía un compromiso pendiente. Uno que además disfruto, pues para mi construir esta historia también es muy emocionante! Yo también quiero ver qué va a pasar, y no lo sabré si no escribo. GRACIAS por cada mensaje y seguidor que me tenían presente a Rewrite, los amo!

¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que sale un poco del Ita/Saku, pero muchos querían saber qué era de Kakashi con mayor detalle, y yo estaba clara que quería darle un espacio a él también.

Gracias por los reviews en el cap anterior: **Emma3mikan, Naomipy,** **Bruna Balbino** **, Debyom,** **Shiro-Hatake, gabi2801, Seia9175, "** **Guest",** **Deneb,** **Anon,** **LoonyintheNorth, , Flemy Speeddraw, Andduck, Tsuki-chan06, arapyanime, skurayami, princesssakura13, joanayagarcia, ItzeelJs, DreaLirm-Oink y Stellar Hime**. Sus opiniones, sus impresiones… todas son muy importantes para mí.

¡Nos vemos!


	8. Crece

Hola, hola! Antes de comenzar el cap dejenme decirles que los comentarios positivos por el trío NO lo esperaba, fueron la regla en los mensajes del cap anterior…

Ahora los dejo con lo que sigue que es lo más importante

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Crece.**

– Usuratonkachi, ¿Estás listo para ver cómo es Kakashi? –dijo el chico de ojos azabaches a su amigo una vez salieron del local de Ichiraku.

– Yo nací listo, Teme –dijo con máxima confianza.

– Ya lo veremos.

* * *

Desde hace dos años, a raíz de la petición de Mikoto a Sakura, Itachi visitaba con frecuencia la casa de su mejor amigo con el motivo de hacerse chequeos médicos básicos. Al comienzo le había parecido lo más extraño: no le gustaba la cercanía de la pelirrosa al sentirse vulnerable, no le gustaba el contacto de su manos sobre sus heridas o sobre su piel en general, en ocasiones le parecía que el contacto de ella se convertía en una caricia y temía no poderse controlar. Él había alcanzado la mayoría de edad, ella seguía siendo una niña, no creía tener la fortaleza para esperar a que la genin creciera cuando él no podía dejar de pensarla.

No era ningún pervertido, no sólo sentía atracción sexual, había algo en ella que le parecía intrigante y que lo torturaba. Aun así, sus pasos no dejaban de dirigirlo esa noche de luna nueva hacia el apartamento donde habitaba el mejor dúo de hermanos de Konoha.

Estaba nervioso, siempre sabía disimularlo pero no por eso dejaba de sentir nervios por el chequeo ¿O era por ella? " _Debes estar enfermo, pero de la cabeza_ " se dijo, era un milagro que Shisui nunca hubiera notado nada raro en él. Subió hasta el piso más alto de ese edificio, no era muy alto, apenas unos seis pisos. Se pasó la mano por los mechones que caían por su frente antes de tocar la puerta y esperó, mientras un leve dolor al costado de la cabeza le recordaba estar presente dentro de él.

– ¡Ya voy! –exclamó una voz masculina detrás de la puerta, esto relajó al Anbu quien ya se hacía una idea de que su amigo lo distraería– ¡Itachi! ¿Vienes de misión? ¿Cada vez duran menos o son ideas mías? Pasa, pasa…

– Cada vez esperan los reportes en menos tiempo… no quieren que estemos investigando sin reportar casi de inmediato… –explicó mientras entraba a la estancia.

No había terminado su explicación cuando una cabeza rosa salía del pasillo de la cocina y se dirigía hacia los dos muchachos. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una media cola y varios mechones rebeldes salían hacia su frente, la melena que usualmente estaba corta ahora iba llegando a la altura de los hombros. Vestía de un modo hogareño, pero algo ligero para su comodidad. Llevaba una camiseta blanca ceñida al cuerpo que marcaba las curvas jóvenes, el busto y la cintura la hacían lucir un poco mayor a los trece años que tenía, a juego usaba un short suelto color lavanda que no llegaba a medio muslo.

– ¿Qué están investigando? –preguntó la chica como quien preguntara el estado del tiempo.

El pelilargo no tardó en fruncir un poco el ceño. De verdad no entendía qué lo cautivaba cuando a veces podía ser… agh! Años antes había dejado claro que la cuidaría de la información peligrosa ¿por qué tenía que ser... molesta? Además, el era un profesional, nunca revelaría información referente a sus misiones.

Ella notó su reacción, sabía de antemano que se irritaría. A veces se sentía infantil por medir las reacciones del Anbu de esa manera… " _Mientras funcione ver cómo se toma involucrarme, no importa si lo enojamos un poco_ " contestó su irreverente inner feliz por notar las mismas reacciones de siempre. Su hermano no notó malicia más allá de fastidiar por diversión por lo que rió en dirección al pelilargo.

– ¡No han pasado ni tres minutos y ya te has puesto serio! –dijo colocando una mano en la espalda del Anbu mientras sonreía ampliamente– de verdad pareciera que el mayor de todos acá eres tú, Itachi.

– Alguien tiene que serlo –contestó neutro pero viendo en dirección a la genin, quien se sobrecogió un poco y sonrió nerviosa.

– Ya, ya… no es para tanto –dijo la chica intentando que la actitud relajada que solía llevar el invitado volviera– si ya saben cómo soy, es cosa de restarle importancia...

" _¿Cómo te resto importancia, Sakura?_ " pensó en reproche a sí mismo.

* * *

Jadeos y gemidos traspasaron en bajo volumen a la parte exterior de la vivienda de cierta castaña, una médico ninja de prestigio dentro de la aldea. A diferencia de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, ella vivía casi al pie de la montaña de los hokages a un costado de la aldea en una casa sencilla y cómoda que estaba rodeada en su mayoría por vegetación. Sus vecinos no eran cercanos a ella, ni empática si geográficamente hablando.

– Obito, entra por favor… –decía casi como una súplica– no puedo esperar más.

Ella cabalgaba suave al peligris en el sofá de la sala, ambos sudaban y soltaban leves gemidos mientras que otro hombre de cabello corto se entretenía besando y acariciando el cuerpo de la castaña desde su espalda.

Había devorado su cuello, la había lamido, la había hecho besarlo aun cuando entre sus piernas tenía el miembro de su mejor amigo y eterno rival. Muy atento y excitado por la petición de su amante, inclinó a esta hacia el otro ninja para tener más de su trasero a disposición y hacer más sencilla la entrada. Pasó su propia lubricación a lo largo de su pene y una vez en posición se enterró en la cavidad más estrecha de la mujer.

* * *

– ¿Cenaste, Itachi? Sakura preparó comida para varios días…

– Estoy bien, gracias. Vengo por...

– ¿Mí? –sugirió la pelirrosa en tono inocente, no tenía segundas intenciones el comentario, pero el ligero arqueo de cejas por parte del pelilargo dejó en evidencia que su comentario era fácil de malinterpretar– ¿Chequeo de rutina?

– Yo los dejo… –asomó el mayor de los Uchiha con tono fastidiado al tiempo en que se colocaba la chaqueta de la policía militar de Konoha, ignorando la ligera tensión de su amigo– los chequeos médicos me dan sueño aunque no me los hagan a mí y aún no quiero dormirme. Imouto, cierra con seguro si te quedas sola ¡Nos vemos, Itachi!

– De acuerdo, no te preocupes, Onii-chan.

– Nos vemos –despidió el Anbu.

Itachi vio como Sakura despedía a su amigo en la puerta. Al regresar, notó que ella tenía un ligero sonrojo. La noche no estaba muy calurosa, aunque por estar en primavera pensó que el sonrojo se podía atribuir al calor.

– Abriré un par de ventanas, ya me recuesto en el sofá –dijo decidido a colaborar con el ambiente.

– Gracias –ella era consciente de que la idea de quedar a solas con el pelinegro era… emocionante.

Desde que él la entrenó no tuvieron muchos más momentos solos. Normalmente Kushina, Sasuke, Shisui o Mikoto estaban con ellos, a veces incluso Izumi pues era evidente que estaba enamorada del Anbu y quería mostrarse dispuesta a darle su compañía cada vez que el pelilargo no estaba de misión, cosa que Itachi hasta la fecha aceptaba.

La pelirrosa tomó un asiento bajo sin espaldar y lo acercó al centro del sofá para esperar en él al Uchiha. Luego de que él abriera un par de ventanas y no lo considerara suficiente, se dirigió al balcón del apartamento para dejar entreabierta una de las puertas de vidrio. Ahora la brisa fría podía entrar y dispersarse por toda la estancia.

Él se dirió al sofá y, como solía hacer siempre, se tendió rígido en él con el rostro imperturbable y cerró los ojos. La genin no podía dejar de fascinarse con el rostro del moreno, era indudablemente atractivo, sus acostumbradas ojeras lucían menos marcadas en esta vida reescrita que en la anterior. Seguramente era más feliz. " _¿Y quién no? si ya él no tiene que ser un akatsuki ni un ninja desterrado_ " le confirmó su inner, y tenía razón. Haber reescrito tu infancia evitó que en la historia quedaran escritos los pecados y sacrificios de Itachi Uchiha.

– No te enojes por lo que voy a preguntar… –inició dudosa la conversación– No me quiero meter en donde no me llaman, sólo quiero saber a dónde dirigir el chequeo.

– Adelante –la apresuró él sin moverse o abrir los ojos– pregunta.

– ¿Heridas por armas punzantes? –inició.

– No.

– ¿Detonaron explosivos cerca de ti durante la misión? –siguió interrogando.

" _Bastantes_ ", pensó – Sí– dijo escueto.

– ¿Contrincantes que usaran veneno? –continuó en tono serio y profesional.

" _dos de tres, listilla_ "– Sí– contestó escueto nuevamente.

– … –ella se quedó pensativa unos segundos y no pudo evitar intentar atar cabos.

– Normalmente preguntas más antes de pensar al respecto –inquirió el anbu ahora con los ojos abiertos pero apenas viéndola de reojo.

– Disculpa… –negó como quien intenta sacudir la distracción– ¿Combate a corta y mediana distancia entonces?

– Basicamente.

– Mmmm… de acuerdo –ella dispuso su concentración para acumular chakra curativo en la palma de sus manos con una misión clara.

El chico pudo comenzar a sentir la calidez proveniente de las palmas de Sakura y optó por relajarse aún cuando su subconsciente se mantenía siempre tenso y alerta. Ella por su parte, no del todo acostumbrada a tener tan cerca al chico, especialmente porque tenía presente que estaban solos, trataba de rastrear en su organismo cualquier resto de veneno que pudiera haber quedado producto de la batalla.

* * *

Ambos chicos corrieron por el bosque en tanto el trío se disipó al resguardo de la recámara principal de la casa. Cuando llegaron a una zona más céntrica, aún con gente a pesar de estar a eso de 10 de la noche, se detuvieron a hablar frente a un local cerrado en una calle poco transitada.

– Sasuke… estás loco… –decía el rubio adolescente por todo lo que vió más allá del rostro escondido bajo la máscara de su sensei. Ahora él estaba avergonzado, lleno de morbo y detestaba estar en compañía de su compañero de equipo.

– Yo no pensé que se iban descontrolar tanto… no fue lo que pasó cuando fui yo solo a espiar el apartamento de Kakashi –dijo cortante y molesto porque también había quedado exitado.

– ¿Pero sabías lo que pasaba entre ellos?

– Sí.

– ¡Pues no tenías que haberme mostrado, dattebayo!

– Claro que tenía, ¿Quién me asignó a espiar a Kakashi? ¡¿Quién insistió en que yo fuera a descubrir cómo demonios se veía?!

– ¡PERO NO EN ESO! –dijo cerrando los ojos y agitando los brazos como quien quisiera alejar algo de sí– Y no me hagas enteramente responsable de esto, Sakura me apoyó ¡Estamos en esto los tres!

– Lo tengo en mente, Usuratonkachi –respondió con la voz ligeramente más gruesa y una mirada intensa.

– Teme, no pretenderás que ella también… –dijo el ojiazul entre sorprendido y miedoso como pocas veces lo estaba.

– Estamos en esto los tres, tú mismo lo dijiste– sentenció.

* * *

Mientras hacía su trabajo, no descubrió nada alarmante en el cuerpo del Anbu, sí había veneno en muy baja concentración pero era casi imperceptible y su vida no corría peligro. Si el contrincante de Itachi era quien creía, ya sabría cual era el antídoto, aún así tendría que confirmarlo con una muestra de sangre. Posterior al rastreo de veneno, y luego de varios minutos curando medianas magulladuras, detuvo el flujo de chakra curativo en sus manos.

– Cada vez eres más rápida en esto –dijo el pelinegro como un cumplido e hizo las veces de incorporarse, más la pelirrosa no lo dejó– ¿Sakura?

– Aún no termino, Itachi-kun –dijo suave pero sin apartar las manos del pecho del chico, quién no tenía otra opción que seguir tumbado en el mueble.

Su nombre junto al " _kun_ " le hizo sentir el estómago aprisionado, ahora todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. La genin se incorporó del asiento y se dirigió al sofá hacia el lado donde yacía la cabeza del chico y, viendo que sentarse en el posabrazos no sería lo más cómodo, dirigió la vista algo sonrojada al anbu para preguntarle.

– ¿Te molestaría colocar tu cabeza sobre mis piernas…? –sin querer, volvió a sonar sugerente, pero fue la mirada negra y fija sobre ella la que la hizo sentir un retorcijón en el estómago– quiero revisar que tus canales auditivos estén bien, por esto de las explosiones.

– Claro –respondió para incorporarse y dejar sentar a la joven en el sofá.

Él se acomodó en sus piernas y entendió a los otros dos miembros del equipo siete al tener la costumbre de descansar sobre las suaves piernas de la chica. Cerró los ojos para dejar que ella procediera más tranquila, mientras se pedía a sí mismo un poco más de control antes de hacer algo inapropiado… quería acariciarla, sin embargo tendría que conformarse con su cuello en contacto con la tersa y nivea piel. Sakura hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano por ser profesional y posó cada mano a los costados de la cabeza del pelinegro y empezó con el chequeo de todo el sistema auditivo.

" _Róbale un beso, tonta ¡RÓBALE UN BESO!_ ", le reclamaba su inner jalándose el cabello de la desesperación. " _Demente, no quiero quedar como una loca_ ", se reclamó a sí misma. En la medida en que iba encontrando algunas lesiones, se enfocó más en su trabajo. " _Eso, ya casi está_ ", se entusiasmó.

Al terminar esta fase de la sesión médica, sólo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de Itachi, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Su expresión era tan tranquila, su rostro tan sensual, sus labios entre abiertos… La pelirrosa no supo en qué momento aproximó su rostro al del chico, quería aprovechar que se había quedado dormido, detallarlo no era algo malo, ¿verdad?

Sus manos, que ya no emanaban chakra, empezaron a recorrer con suavidad el rostro del Uchiha. Primero su frente, ahí fue acomodando los cabellos del chico para seguir pasando con extrema suavidad sus dedos por las mejillas… Si tan sólo no tuviera trece ¿se atrevería a besarlo? en su enamoramiento por Sasuke había idealizado el amor por demás, había sido muy cursi y había sufrido mucho, pero sobre todo no había tenido coraje para demostrar sus sentimientos. Con este otro Uchiha no podía evitar pensar en lo mucho que la atraía su voz, sus ojos, su sacrificio por otros a cualquier costa, su cuerpo delgado y atlético, su tono de piel clara sin ser pálida… Nunca se había enfrentado a sus sentimientos para saber qué era lo que le pasaba con él, sabía que chicas de todas las edades morían por el Anbu y ella lo debía tener a tan sólo veinte centímetros de distancia en ese momento.

Itachi una vez le dió un beso en la frente, en ese entonces se había sentido tan protector y cariñoso. No podía afirmar que ella le gustara, pero sabía que le importaba. Tal vez la quería como a otra hermana y por eso era tan cercano con Izumi, no lo sabía. En un impulso y de acuerdo con su Inner, no pensaba dejar pasar del todo este momento con él, no habrá tercera oportunidad en la vida para hacer lo que un corazón más valiente le dictaba. Despacio, se fue aproximando al pelinegro que seguía inmutable en sus piernas.

Estuvo a escasos tres centímetros de los labios del este cuando una brisa que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por la espalda la detuvo, así el valor se escabulló. El qué pasaría después de eso la acongojó pues no quería sentirse rechazada ni quería que él nunca supiera que eso pasó… Mudó sus intenciones y entonces pasó de estar cerca de besar francamente al Uchiha a darle un tímido, cálido, aunque pausado, beso en la frente. Lo que no esperó al separarse del pelinegro fue que éste la estuviera viendo con esos ojos penetrantes, que derretían a cualquiera, acompañados de una sonrisa de lado.

Quiso enderezarse en el asiento, más la mano del chico tras su nuca se lo impidió. No soportaba el sonrojo, sintió que podía desmayarse como le pasaba a Hinata cuando Naruto se acercaba mucho a ella. No sabía como lidiar con esa mirada y con esa reacción por parte de él, la hacían querer lanzarse a él para luego huir de la vergüenza.

– Pensé que harías otra cosa –su voz sonó muy sensual y las orbes azabache destellaban un brillo nuevo.

– No estabas dormido –del sonrojo casi palidece al caer en cuenta de la implicación dicha por el anbu.

– No… –contestó. Trató de incorporarse sin soltar a la pelirrosa, así la mano que tomaba su cabeza pasó a su diminuta cintura, se sentó y quedó su rostro por encima del de ella– crece, Sakura por Kami…

– ¿Cómo…?

El anbu cerró el espacio entre ellos y atendiendo al llamado de su consciencia posó sus labios a un lado de los de ella, pero tan cerca y tan tentador que luego no pudo alejarse.

La pelirrosa, no se espero el comentario o la acción sobre ella... lo sentía respirando y luego sintió un apretón de la mano masculina acomodada entre la cintura y la cadera. Ni ella ni su inner pudieron resistir más tal nivel de provocación. Como el chico antes se abalanzó, ella imitó la acción, pero esta vez sí atinó a que sus labios se juntaran sin lamento.

Había comenzado como un roce cuidadoso más no tardaron en que ambos saboreaban con suavidad la esencia del otro. Itachi, lento, cauteloso y con más experiencia iba llevando el ritmo del beso entre ellos. El dulce sabor de la joven lo estaban mareando, cada caricia de la suave boca lo hacían querer más. Ella no podía decidirse si respirar o besar, no quería separarse, se sentía en el cielo con las caricias de Itachi.

El instinto los hizo separarse, ambos distinguieron el brillo en la mirada opuesta. Él suspiró y pasó la mano por la mejilla de la joven.

– Esto es inapropiado ahorita… pero más adelante no tendrá que serlo –dijo sereno y con madurez.

¿Era posible que este hombre tuviera la razón? Sí, era inapropiado. Un hombre joven de 18 años y una chica de 13…

– Itachi-kun… –dijo en un suspiro provocador, más la conversación no pudo continuar pues el sonido de la puerta los hizo separarse de forma violenta. Sakura tomó dirección al baño e Itachi conservó el gesto casi inmutable de no ser por la sonrisa ladeada que se asomaba debido a la satisfacción de saberse correspondido.

– Hey –dijo la voz alegre del chico de ojos gatunos– que bueno que no te has ido… traje companía…

* * *

Fin del cap! Bueno la inspiración llegó hasta este momento, por lo que el cap es más largo de lo regular (en este fin, en mi ritmo de escritura), eso puede considerarse mi regalo de navidad para ustedes, mis seguidores de Rewrite. Cuento con sus comentarios para motivarme a subir más contenido y para no olvidar que quiero seguirle dando vida a los personajes.

¿A quién creen que llevó Shisui? ¿Qué les pareció?

Gracias a quienes se han sumado! Para mi no es un logro en solitario, pues somos una comunidad acá en FF (a pesar de que sólo interactúo con mi fic, je, je). Ya son 50 Followers, 40 Favorites y 73 Reviews!

Agradecimientos especiales a DreaLirm-Oink, Bruna Balbino, ItzeelJs, , Emma3mikan, Desiree's Wishes, princesssakura13, joanayagarcia, Noemitg-chan, weriita, sakkuharuu y Flemy Speeddraw.

Nos vemos!


	9. Espiando

¡Hola, hola! Debo comenzar mi aparición agradeciendo a quienes respondieron la pregunta _¿a quién creen que llevó Shisui?_ … la respuesta a esto ya la tenía en mente (jeje, sorry, not sorry) y de hecho no la cambié por sus respuestas… Fue muy interesante ver qué suponían, así que de nuevo ¡gracias!

Mmmmmm, ¿y entonces? dirán ustedes… pues nada, deben pasar a leer para ver si estaban en lo correcto, o no.

Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews: **DreaLirm-Oink, princesssakura13, joanayagarcia, gabi2801, Emma3mikan, Noemitg-chan, Natsuki Hiroto, Shieluss,** **Laurg, nachi123, Desiree's Wishes, LooneyintheNorth, tenshin anime, Klauchan, Amixia, Kikos, Nizuke y** _ **6 fanfic readers que escribieron como Guest.**_ Cada palabra, cada risa y cada grito que comparten conmigo me emocionan mucho! Leerlos me pone nerviosa, siempre, no lo puedo evitar… Pero sepan lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que recibo sus comentarios.

Sé, por los comentarios, que desde México y Colombia me leen ^u^ gracias internet y fanfiction por hacer esto posible, jajajajaja sino, mi imaginario sólo viviría en mi computadora.

Ahora los dejo con lo que sigue que es lo más importante

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 9: Espiando**

– Itachi-kun… –dijo en un suspiro provocador, más la conversación no pudo continuar pues el sonido de la puerta los hizo separarse de forma violenta. Sakura tomó dirección al baño e Itachi conservó el gesto casi inmutable de no ser por la sonrisa ladeada que se asomaba debido a la satisfacción de saberse correspondido.

 **Flashback**

– ¡Teme, detente! –el pelinegro hizo caso omiso a la voz de su compañero– No voy a dejar que Sakura-chan vea lo que… –su mente hizo el intento de bloquear los recuerdos recientes, en vano– ahg… ¡ESO! ¡Tienes que estar realmente loco si piensas que ella nos va a dejar vivir luego de traumatizarla! Si no es que Kakashi-sensei nos atrapa… ¡SASUKE!

– Baja la voz, baka… –por primera vez en años escuchaba a Naruto decir algo más sensato de lo que su mente dictaba. Sin embargo, sus pies no parecían detenerse en dirección al edificio donde Sakura y Shisui residían.

– Esto no está bien… –decía nervioso el Uzumaki, y aun así no parecía cambiar el rumbo que marcaba su mejor amigo.

Cuando el pelinegro se detuvo a pocos metros del edificio en cuestión, lanzó una mirada a Naruto y este entendió perfectamente _"está resuelto a que Sakura sea parte de esto..."_. El rubio vio a su amigo subir por los balcones de cada piso en lugar de tomar el camino civilizado, no tuvo problema en seguirlo hasta notar que se había detenido un piso antes… Cuando notó el motivo, todos los vellos se le erizaron mientras que su amigo (aún sin tenerlo de frente) no parecía perturbado por nada en especial.

– Creo que la tía Mikoto te ha enseñado mejores modales, Sasuke.

 **Fin del flashback**

– ¡Hey! –dijo la voz alegre del chico de ojos gatunos– que bueno que no te has ido… traje compañía…

Tras Shisui, dos jóvenes de mucha menor estatura ingresaban a la estancia. Itachi apenas arqueó las cejas ligeramente sorprendido por ver a su hermano a esas horas junto a Naruto. Podía imaginarse que venían en busca de Sakura, podían estar tras algo o quizá Kakashi los había convocado a una misión... Shisui y él habían tenido de adolescentes mucha cercanía al momento de encarar lo que para ellos fue importante, sin cumplir con horarios que fuesen considerados decentes, fuese misión o no, así que lo tomo como un acontecimiento medianamente ordinario… Sin embargo, podía omitir que eran genins, más no que el rubio no se veía nada cómodo. Esto lo hizo sospechar.

En el baño, la pelirrosa trató de contener los furiosos latidos que iban y venían como si hubiera estado entrenando. Al escuchar la voz de su hermano, sin distinguir muy bien qué decía, respiró profundamente " _no puedo demorar demasiado o será raro..._ " Pensó, tomó agua fría del lavabo y se la echó en la cara por diez segundos hasta que el sonrojo pudiera pasar desapercibido. Como kunoichi doblemente experimentada, hizo su coartada con rapidez y salió con algunos objetos en las manos pretendiendo normalidad, hasta que se encontró con otros rostros familiares.

– Naruto, Sasuke-kun ¿qué hacen aquí?

El mayor de los Uchiha se sentó junto al sofá, en el banco que usaba su hermana al momento de hacer los rastreos, y al estar cerca de Itachi le lanzó una mirada de sospecha que el pelilargo dudó si era con él o con los genin.

– Yo entendí que mi hermana los estaba esperando ¿no fue lo que me explicaron?

– Bueno… –comenzó a hablar el ojiazul.

– Misión cumplida, Sakura –dijo escueto el menor de los pelinegro.

Sakura tardó apenas dos segundos para comprender lo que su compañero le estaba diciendo. " _¡Lo logró!_ ", se dijo mentalmente mientras sus ojos solo brillaban con emoción adolescente. Tuvo que tener cuidado, pues del entusiasmo y su fuerza podía romper el tubo de ensayo que había tomado, junto a una jeringa, del botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaba en el aseo.

Sasuke, al ver la cara de júbilo de su compañera se hinchó de orgullo, realmente tenía curiosidad por saber cómo reaccionaría Sakura debido a lo giraba en torno al rostro de su sensei. Naruto había sido un niño al respecto, pero la pelirrosa siempre se mostró más madura. El que Shisui le haya cambiado los planes " _por el momento_ ", pensó, no quitaba que el morbo lo traía intranquilo. La chica estaba con ropas más ligeras que de costumbre para él, y su figura femenina lo estaba poniendo algo ansioso a pesar de que contaba con la discreción de su carácter.

Los dos mayores contemplaban a los chicos del equipo 7, Naruto era el único que los hacía querer saber de qué se trataba todo. No podían estar haciendo algo _típico_ si Sasuke estaba tan serio, Sakura estaba contenta y el rubio parecía que iba a llorar de los nervios

– En un momento me cuentan –dijo apenas conteniendo la sonrisa– debo tomarle una muestra a Itachi-kun para llevarla mañana al Hospital…

El anbu tomó una mejor postura en el sofá y su mejor amigo decidió sentarse a su lado para hacerle espacio a la kunoichi en el banco de madera. Al percatarse que de nuevo se encontraba frente al pelilargo, un ligero rubor volvió a ella, lo que no pasó desapercibido por los otros dos Uchiha.

– Sakura-chan… tomaré algo de agua –dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la cocina pero con más ganas de huir que de saciar la sed.

Mantenerse profesional sintiéndose observada la presionó a hacer el procedimiento tan rápido como pudo. Luego pensaría en los brazos musculosos en sus manos, en que no podía ni sostenerle la mirada a Itachi -mucho menos frente a los hermanos de cada uno- y en que habría sido mejor idea tomar esa muestra al día siguiente… De todas formas, había bloqueado el efecto del veneno por tratarse de cantidades micro, ahora tendría que madrugar para no tener que tomar la muestra dos veces…

– Listo –cuando vio el rostro del moreno no supo cómo leer su mirada profunda y fija, por lo que volvió su vista al brazo donde acababa de dejar una mota de algodón con alcohol en el lugar del pinchazo.

– Gracias –respondió amable a pesar de que la figura del policía junto a él lo tenía un poco tenso.

Sasuke cruzó los brazos por notar el ambiente entre la pelirrosa y su hermano ¿ella también lo preferiría antes que a él? La idea parecía remota, Sakura parecía estar siempre sólo para Naruto y para él...

– Bueno, he decidido que ya ha habido bastante de nuestra hospitalidad por hoy –dijo irreverente el moreno quitándose el chaleco.

– Pero… –la chica miró a su hermano– necesito hablar con Naruto y Sasuke…

– Creo que a tu amigo el Uzumaki lo verás otro día… –respondió a su hermana.

Ciertamente, Naruto había tomado ventaja de las distracciones de cada quien y había huido con sigilo por la ventana de la cocina, de esto sólo el policía y el anbu pudieron percatarse sin sentir la necesidad de interferir al respecto.

– Ese cobarde… –murmuró algo molesto el genin.

– Gracias por todo –dijo el pelilargo levantándose, dirigiéndose a ambos hermanos– lamento que esto tomara más tiempo de lo que tenía en mente.

– Vamos, tampoco seas tan serio –dijo su amigo sonriendo un poco– _De verdad parece el mayor de todos aquí_ – se dijo.

La kunoichi pasó su vista del anbu al hermano menor de este. Ciertamente ya era tarde, más no quería que se retiraran, aunque por razones diferentes. Quien le sostuvo la mirada fue su compañero, entendiendo que ella quería saber los resultados de su misión…

– Mañana te contaré, además falta el dobe –dijo escueto.

No pudo evitar parecer desilusionada – Está bien… – dijo neutra, y se dispuso a recoger lo que había usado para tomar la muestra para parecer ocupada y no preguntarse si debía despedir de alguna manera particular al pelilargo.

– Nos retiramos entonces –dijo el anbu caminando en dirección a la salida– Buenas noches.

El genin simplemente se giró y se despidió con la mano, cuando su hermano abrió la puerta del apartamento salió de inmediato al pasillo.

– Itachi-kun –se apresuró a acercarse a la salida– te estaré avisando los resultados de la prueba de sangre –no quería parecer nerviosa, y lo que decía no era solo una excusa para hablarle, aunque podía ser una excusa para verlo más pronto.

– De acuerdo.

Si no estuviera acostumbrada a descifrar las expresiones de los Uchiha, habría tomado su respuesta como desinteresada. Más un pequeño, casi imperceptible, gesto de la boca hacia la izquierda y el arco relajado de las cejas le daban a entender que concordaba con la intención de ella. Tras una última mirada a la pelirrosa, el moreno desapareció dejando la estancia cerrada.

– Mmmmmm… Yo como que no los vuelvo a dejar solos a ustedes dos… –empezó a formular suspicaz el pelinegro.

– ¿Qué...? –ahora no había remedio, podía sentirse tan aludida por el comentario que no sólo sintió el calor en las mejillas sino que este llegó a las orejas.

– Deberías fabricar un antídoto para la vergüenza –por las lágrimas a punto de brotar de los ojos, al pelinegro se notaba que intentaba contener la carcajada. Por ligera compasión por su hermana estaba conteniendo llorar de la risa al verla tan adorable– ¿No crees que Itachi es algo grandecito para ti?

– No sé de qué me hablas… –dijo cortante, aunque sonrojada, trataba de estar calmada pues sabía que darle cuerda a Shisui era aún peor.

El policía se aproximó a la chica para revolverle el cabello y ahora no dejaba de sonreír.

– Mi pequeña y seria Sakura… –dijo con cariño– No intentes mentirme, no a mí. Nada de secretos ¿recuerdas?

Ella hizo un mohín antes de responder –es cierto, nada de secretos.

La afirmación le hizo pensar en que ciertamente, ella no tenía secretos con Shisui, al menos los más trascendentales. Por cuestiones del azar, ellos compartían la sangre en esta vida reescrita, pero lo más importante eran los lazos que habían formado. Ella realmente lo adoraba, él era todo lo que ser ninja-familia-amigo representaba. Sabía que la amistad que tenía con Itachi era tan fuerte como la que sentía por Naruto y Sasuke, y que el compromiso que sentía por la aldea y por el clan lo hubieran llevado a sacrificarse sin pensarlo.

 **Flashback: Dos años atrás.**

Luego de la caída de Danzo junto con raíz, Shisui había regresado al clan como parte de los ninjas del Sandaime que habían descubierto a los verdaderos responsables de la ejecución del golpe de estado por parte de los Uchiha. Itachi por su parte logró limpiar su nombre a pesar de que se mantenían las sospechas sobre él por parte de algunos miembros del clan, sin embargo fue gracias a que entre Itachi y Shisui la amistad se mantenía más fuerte que nunca que tanto la aldea como el clan quedaron en paz con el asunto.

El Uchiha de ojos gatunos había dado mucho crédito a la perspicacia de su hermana pequeña y cómo los había ayudado, sin embargo las reservas que se hacía su mejor amigo lo hicieron ver con mayor claridad el asunto ¿Qué se le podía estar escapando?

¿Cómo era posible que un problema con el peor de los pronósticos pudiera haberse resuelto gracias a su hermana? ¿Cómo es que el Sandaime había confiado tanto a Hatake Kakashi y este a su vez haya tratado el asunto directamente con Itachi?

Junto a su mejor amigo, habían sentido que en sus doble roles de espías contaban con el máximo de información, pero no era así. Como ninja de la hoja que confiaba en las gestiones del Hokage, fue a pedirle una explicación sin contar con que la respuesta sería:

– La pequeña de cabellos rosas maneja más información que yo mismo… Puedes decirle que tiene mi autorización para explicarte hasta donde ella crea justo.

Y así lo hizo, al comienzo le había parecido inverosímil enfrentarse con ese dilema a su hermana. Pero cuando este le pidió explicaciones, blindado por el permiso del Hokage, pudo ver una calma y aura de madurez y experiencia en la genin que lo dejó en el sitio.

– No soy una prodigio, ni mucho menos… –le respondió bajando la mirada, podía notar que estaba algo afligida por lo que iba a decirle– sólo tengo la experiencia de dieciséis años de una vida en este mismo tiempo, muy parecida a esta misma vida pero, Kakashi-sensei y yo volvimos atrás…

– ¿Hay cosas que estás cambiando? –la animó a continuar.

– No sólo eso. Shisui, por favor no me odies… yo ni siquiera era tu hermana en mi vida anterior, yo… –dijo con voz queda.

– Termina de explicarte –el tono le salió duro, pero no podía asimilar de inmediato lo que la pelirrosa le decía y menos si no terminaba sus ideas.

–… Yo no era una Uchiha. Mi identidad era Sakura Haruno… –dijo seria, sin levantar la mirada y esperando el inminente rechazo– una chica sin antepasados sobresalientes, sin clan y ningún talento especial, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de ser discípula de Tsunade Senju.

La chica tuvo que explicarle desde la relación del equipo siete: el cómo crecieron, cómo se separaron, que el clan Uchiha no existió sino apenas hasta su infancia, cómo Sasuke se convirtió en un vengador contra su hermano y luego contra la aldea y finalmente cómo se habían matado Sasuke y Naruto, quedando sólo Kakashi y ella para cumplir con la última alternativa que les dio Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

– En mi indecisión de no saber cómo ayudar a cambiar que mis mejores amigos se asesinen entre ellos, fue el sabio quién decidió por mí donde y en qué momento mandarme para reescribir nuestras vidas sin que estas terminen en una tragedia global.

– Sigo sin entender… ¿Por qué eres una Uchiha ahora, Sakura?

Lo seco y directo de sus palabras pareció golpearle el pecho, pues dirigió un puño a este como si de esa forma pudiera sostener su corazón. Aun así, ella ya no era chica temerosa y necesitada de la protección de otros para salir airosa, además ya había reconciliado sus viejos y sus nuevos sentimientos para poder responder a esa interrogante con mayor madurez.

– ¿Por qué? –dijo como si se repitiera la pregunta a sí misma– Por amor. Porque hasta el último suspiro de Sasuke estaba enamorada de él. Porque sabía que él hubiera tenido un mejor futuro si su vida no hubiera estado contaminada por luchas de poder que lo marcaron aún sin haber estado involucrado directamente. Porque sabía cuánto nos queríamos en el equipo siete, al punto de terminar todos destrozados por defender y salvar al otro… Por amor a la aldea, porque sé que el Naruto que vi muerto tenía tantos deseos de protegernos a todos que no dudó en sacrificarse o matar a su mejor amigo por ello…

El pelinegro tenía emociones encontradas por la chica frente a él. Por una parte se sentía engañado por no saber junto a quién se encontraba realmente, aunque no traicionado. A su vez, veía que la pelirrosa le respondía con total honestidad sobre sus sentimientos y eso lo hacía querer abrazarla, pues la entendía perfectamente.

– Mi primer recuerdo es de ti consolándome –continuó la joven, sorprendiendo al Uchiha– y no puedo explicarte con palabras sencillas cómo ha sido ser una niña de nuevo… porque no tengo los mismos sentimientos que tenía antes al tener 16 años, sino los que más o menos corresponden a mi edad… Pero tengo el peso de todos mis recuerdos y conocimientos, de la misión que me fue encomendada…

El ojinegros tuvo el impulso de tomar la mano de la niña a manera de apoyo. Él sentía una conexión muy fuerte con ella, le había salvado la vida -nada menos- y le había hecho el llamado de atención que necesitaba en medio de la desesperación de decidir entre la aldea y el clan. Tuvo ganas de contestar a su historia en su favor, más ella tenía aún cosas por decir, ahí fue cuando notó realmente la carga que la chica llevaba. Él había sido un buen detonante para aliviarle.

– Entiendo si… –por un momento la voz le faltó, pero ya que estaba en estás no iba a retractarse o a sentirse cobarde– si ya no me ves de la misma manera y no sientes que sea algo tuyo. Pero, aunque no compartamos originalmente la sangre, en esta vida has sido el hermano que no tuve antes, y debes saber que has sido el mejor de todos…

– Tonta –respondió de inmediato– claro que no te veo de la misma manera, más no por eso dejas de ser, en la sangre, la mente y mi corazón: mi hermosa hermana, Sakura Uchiha. Dime una cosa: ¿Ésta vida cuenta más que la anterior? ¿Yo significo lo que tú significas para mí?

La pelirrosa levantó la mirada al pelinegro y sin pensarlo asintió. Al identificar el cariño en sus ojos, de los propios brotaron varias lágrimas. Desde el inicio, había pensado que el rechazo sería el final de esta conversación y de esta relación. No podía creer que Shisui no tuviera ni una sombra de dudas sobre ella.

– No quiero que me digas exactamente todo lo que puede pasar de aquí en un futuro –espetó el pelinegro– Pero en lo que respecta a nosotros, sólo te pediré una cosa.

– Dime –contestó de inmediato.

– Nada de mentirnos o secretos. Es mutuo. Ya sé que no estoy tratado exactamente con una niña de 11 años… Aunque te siga viendo como mi imouto

– De acuerdo. Nada de secretos, ni mentirnos –respondió con alivio.

 **Fin del flashback**

– ¿Entonces? –inquirió el ninja.

– ¿Entonces qué? –respondió ella un poco alterada– no estoy comprometida a responder tonterías.

– ¿Es una tontería que estés toda roja por Itachi? Y yo que pensé que quien te gustaba era Sasuke…

– Quiero a Sasuke como Familia, y a Naruto también –dijo resuelta.

– Pero a Itachi no –afirmó el pelinegro mirándola con gracia– y espero que al menos pienses decirme que te gusta mi mejor amigo.

– Pienso decirte que… –dejó un espacio de tiempo para ganarse el interés del chico– necesito más entrenamiento para el examen chunin…

– Oh vamos….

– Shisui, es en serio.

– Estábamos hablando de otra cosa –protestó.

– Esto es más importante… –pidió con ojos suplicantes.

– Creo que estás más que bien para el examen chunin.

– Por favor… entréname un poco. Quiero manejar mejor el sharingan –dijo esto último un poco más bajo y desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

El chico la miró con atención, no sólo era el uso del sharingan. De hecho, desde que su hermana había empezado a entrenar con el equipo siete, había desmejorado un poco su porcentaje de progreso, y él lo sabía. Ciertamente, no la habían dejado atrás, pero ella había hecho mejores avances cuando estuvo entrenando con Itachi. El que Kakashi, y la misma pelirrosa, buscaran fortalecer los lazos entre los otros dos hacía que la chica entrenara en un segundo plano. Los mejores progresos los había hecho en el campo de la medicina pues era donde encontraba más retos en las prácticas dentro del hospital de Konoha.

– De acuerdo… Pero con una condición.

–… –esperó que el ninja pusiera sus términos.

– Dime si te gusta Itachi Uchiha –formuló la norma y espero ver que la kunoichi aceptara.

–… –podía pensar en que había mejores formas de morir de la pena, y es que Shisui podía ser luego tan fastidioso como hubiera sido Ino en otro momento, aunque él siempre mantenía las bromas de puertas hacia adentro–… Es probable…

– Sakura…

– ¡Está bien! Shanna… Es probable que me esté enamorando de Itachi Uchiha –reconoció sin más paciencia.

Probablemente ella no lo había notado, pero el pelinegro sí que diferenció entre las formulaciones de ambas frases, ella pensaba que se estaba enamorando de Itachi, muy diferente a que dijera que le gustaba. " _Vaya asunto..._ " pensó el moreno. Por otra parte, otro moreno había regresado, con mucha más cautela que antes… esto de jugar al espía sólo le estaba dejando malas experiencias: primero, había presenciado dos momentos íntimos para los cuales definitivamente no estaba del todo preparado; segundo, ahora escuchaba una _casi_ declaración hecha por su compañera de equipo ¿ _Era su karma que todos lo prefirieran sobre él? ¿Era su hermano mejor en todo_? meditaba el genin de regreso a su casa por segunda vez en esa misma noche, arribando más inquietudes de las que quería en su mente.

* * *

 **Fin del cap!**

Como siempre, ha quedado como cortado… Sepan perdonarme, es parte de la dinámica ^.^

Ya tengo anteproyecto de tesis aprobado (yeiii), y ahora vamos por la defensa U_U Diosssss, que nervios! Por eso no doy fecha de actualización, gomenasai…

Espero leerlos! Así como ustedes me leen a mí ^.O (sí, esto va con quienes no dejan review y me ponen triste…)

Recuerden que ustedes mantienen vivo mi interés en montar lo que sigue, aunque sea un propósito mío, sus palabras me ayudan a mantener la idea rondando mi cabeza. Así es como voy construyendo la historia. Yo los leo y los personajes vuelven a mí como una escena de una película. Así que no duden en decirme lo que les pareció, lo que piensan, lo que creen que sigue… pueden ser fans, jueces, ambos o lo que ustedes prefieran.


	10. Especial: Examen Chunin

Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Shieluss, Gabi2801, xSouh, Natsuki Hiroto, Noemitg-chan, Princesssakura13, Nizuke, . Gracias a ustedes **Rewrite pasó la marca de los 100 reviews**! Lo que significa mucho para mí porque se trata de mi primer fic, espero sigan comentando la historia para saber que me están acompañando en la creación de la misma.

Conociendo que la historia es un ItaSaku, y que esto definitivamente se trata de un LongFic, he decidido indicar que este no es un capítulo ordinario, pues se trata de un paréntesis (muy paréntesis) de la vida de Sakura (en la misma línea de tiempo de los capítulos anteriores). Tengo la necesidad de escribirlo porque no me gusta forzar las historias ni los tiempos de las mismas. No me gustan las tramas haladas de los pelos o los personajes OOC sin motivo alguno.  
Otros comentarios al final ¡los dejo con lo que importa!

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Especial: Examen Chunin**

Desde el momento en que oyó la declaración de la pelirrosa, Sasuke no volvió a insistir sobre el tema del rostro de su maestro, claro que no pasó por alto que incluso la misma Sakura parecía haber olvidado el asunto al decidir entrenar por su cuenta. Era estupendo, pensó que así iba a ser capaz de concentrarse mucho más en el entrenamiento con Kakashi y con Naruto, lo que no fue del todo cierto pero al menos lo mantuvieron distraído drenando frustración y evitando ver a la chica, así como a su hermano mayor.

Así pasaron varias semanas, por su parte Sakura volvía de su entrenamiento, toda golpeada, raspada, despeinada y sudada como nunca en mucho tiempo, pedirle ayuda a Shisui había sido una buena decisión aunque esto la dejara en las últimas condiciones. Claro que aunque para él no era un reto igual de grande, debía tener cuidado con la chica pues había aprendido que los jutsus médicos podían causar dolor, especialmente cuando Sakura arremetía con las fuerzas a todo dar y la precisión técnica de los cortes de bisturí. Lo peor que podía pasar era que terminara cortándole un brazo al pelinegro, pero este mismo le había reclamado:

– Si tienes miedo de atacar con todo por hacerle daño a tu oponente, ¡quien saldrá herida serás tú! –le gritó molesto cuando la vio contenerse en los golpes con chakra moldeados como bisturí.

Eso le había sonado mucho a la clase de comentarios que Hinata recibía, pero ciertamente ella nunca había entrenado a ese nivel con personas tan cercanas. De hecho, anteriormente no había peleado a muerte con nadie que no fuese enemigo, incluso sus entrenamientos de otra vida con Tsunade habían tenido un límite, y ella nunca había derrotado a su shishou.

– No te estoy entrenando sólo para examen chunin, Sakura. Te estoy preparando para la vida.

Ya sólo faltaba una semana para los dichosos exámenes. Sus compañeros de equipo habían tomado bien que ella entrenara aparte. Con la condición de que en la última semana trabajaran de nuevo juntos para pulir la sincronización como equipo. Sabía que Kakashi estaba poniendo mucha atención en mantener a Sasuke y a Naruto fuertes y equilibrados. A veces pensaba que tanto cuidarlos, especialmente al pelinegro, podía terminar siendo un daño pues no se le podía tener como una tacita de cristal, de esa forma nunca maduraría.

Sin embargo, decidió que teniendo que verlos al día siguiente, no meditaría mucho más al respecto. La prioridad por ahora, era darse un merecido baño.

En el campo de entrenamiento preferido por el equipo 7, Sasuke y Naruto se despedían de su sensei quien les había hecho agotarse hasta lo último, no sólo peleando entre ellos sino también peleando los dos genin contra el ex-anbu. Una vez el peli plateado se despidió, los chicos caminaron de regreso a la aldea.

– Teme, realmente me alegra que hayas decidido dejar el tema de la misión que nos propusimos –dijo Naruto con alivio.

– Te lo dije antes, estamos los tres en esto, pero corrimos con mucha suerte al no ser pillados por Kakashi en dos oportunidades –dijo el moreno con cuidado– no iba a meter a Sakura en un problema.

– Pero entonces ¿igual le piensas decir? –preguntó expectante el rubio.

– La prioridad es el examen chunin, dobe.

La respuesta del pelinegro satisfizo la inquietud del jinchuriki. En eso era en lo que ellos debían enfocarse, en el examen y convertirse en los mejores ninjas, y en el caso particular del rubio: convertirse en el mejor Hokage.

El día del reencuentro fue bastante demandante pues Kakashi decidió que sólo llegaría diez minutos tarde, y que llegaría atacándolos. Ahora que todos estaban en el campo y que sabían que debían hacer era trabajar en equipo, Sakura puso su nivel al de los otros chicos y peleó de la mano de ellos. La destreza de la kunoichi se vio mucho más suelta que de costumbre, especialmente para los dos genin ¿ella se había estado conteniendo antes? Algo tenía de diferente la chica, entre esas cosas que estaba usando con más confianza su Sharingan, y en conjunto con el pelinegro ponían al Jounin en aprietos como para que él también usara su sharingan prestado.

– Bien, no es todo por hoy –dijo el jounin evaluando cautelosamente el estado en que se encontraban sus tres estudiantes al tiempo en que volvía a cubrir su Sharingan– pero será todo en cuanto a combate.

Veía que Sasuke era mejor que antes, al igual que Sakura, definitivamente nacer y crecer dentro de un clan daba varias ventajas competitivas a un ninja dedicado. Por su parte, Naruto mantenía el espíritu luchador y valiente, pero sus destrezas carecían del nivel que aún podía alcanzar. Con esto en mente, y pensando siempre en el porvenir del equipo, el peligris se arriesgó a hacer algo nuevo.

– Haciendo la evidente excepción de ustedes mismos, por cuestiones de ego, y de mí, como su capitán; evaluando el desempeño del grupo –el mayor se detuvo para verlos a cada uno con detenimiento y seriedad– ¿quién creen que es el miembro más fuerte del equipo?

Era una pregunta capciosa, pero tenía un propósito para el jounin. Necesitaba que todos fueran conscientes del "problema". Al ver que todos estaban incómodos por tener que señalar a uno de sus dos compañeros de equipos como "el más fuerte", volvió a preguntar– ¿Entonces? ¿Naruto?

– Eh, bueno… hace un tiempo habría dicho que el Teme –al dirigir la mirada a su maestro dio un brinco por el apodo utilizado– digo, Sasuke… pero creo que por el desempeño de hoy… diría que Sakura-chan.

– ¿Sakura? –interrogó Kakashi viendo ahora a la kunoichi.

– Digo que Sasuke-kun…

Por último quedó el mencionado, a quien el peligris únicamente dirigió una mirada expectante por la respuesta.  
– Esto debe ser para que mejoremos en nuestras fallas como equipo –contestó con un deje de arrogancia aunque sin burla– por lo tanto no diré que Naruto para hacer como que estamos equilibrados…

– Busco la respuesta sincera, ciertamente no deseo que se cubran las espaldas, al menos no frente a mí que igual sé la respuesta a mi pregunta –contestó resuelto.

– Bien, entonces mi respuesta es Sakura.

– Oigan pero si yo también soy fuerte, dattebayo! –replicó el rubio.

– Pero por ahora, no eres el más fuerte… Sin embargo, eso no significa que no puedas llegar a serlo.

La respuesta de Kakashi mantenía en ascuas a la chica, que mantenía la vista en todos ¿A dónde iba su sensei con todo esto? El distinguir que Sasuke mantenía una postura un poco incrédula la tenía a ella un poco inquieta, ella nunca había querido incomodar con sus conocimientos un poco adelantados al de sus compañeros, al punto en que se descuidó después de un tiempo de haberse formado el equipo, pero como bien decía Shisui "debía estar preparada para la vida", así su cuerpo, su línea de sangre adquirida en la vida reescrita, sus recuerdos como chunin de la cuarta guerra… casi todo parecía estar alineado (a excepción de su tamaño y apariencia de trece).

– Sasuke, Sakura, vengan un momento a mi lado –demandó el peligris, descubriendo de nuevo su ojo– activen su Sharingan cuando se los pida.

Una vez los adolescentes se situaron junto al jounin, que a su vez se movilizó frente al rubio, éste empezó a declarar lo que venía a continuación– Naruto, lo que va suceder no es un genjutsu… pero creo que tú mismo serás capaz de notarlo, después de todo debe ser un espacio conocido para ti.

El ojiazul tenía el cuerpo tenso y una gota rodó por su frente al verse frente a los demás como si de una u otra forma los fuera a enfrentar. Si no confiara en ellos, el instinto le haría salir de ahí… No sólo el instinto, de hecho podía sentir como la entidad dentro de él se encontraba aún más inquieta que su persona.

– ¡Ahora! –exclamó el jounin siendo el primero en conectar el Sharingan con el flujo de chakra dentro del cuerpo del jinchuriki, en el espacio donde este y el kyubi podían comunicarse.

– ¿Qué significa esto? –dijo Sasuke al ver la puerta gigante con el sello puesto en medio y un monstruo de tamaño considerable tras las puertas.

La pelirrosa se encontraba considerablemente sorprendida, nunca había estado en este espacio. Había visto a su amigo transformarse en el zorro de nueve colas de distintas maneras, pero nunca lo había visto como una energía gigante, independiente del rubio y encerrado a su vez dentro del susodicho.

– Esto, es lo que reside dentro de Naruto –dijo el jounin notando al instante su error, que fue mucho más evidente con el rugido del zorro– disculpa… no fue mi intensión ofender al biju de nueve colas, de hecho no estamos aquí para…

– No sé qué pretenden hacer tres usuarios del Sharingan… pero les advierto que ninguno de ustedes tiene el poder de controlarme… –rugió la bestia notablemente enojada por la invasión y por la familiaridad con los ojos que veía.  
– Lo sabemos, no venimos a eso, esto es más un espacio educativo –dijo el jounin confiado en que el sello hasta ahora se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Los tres chicos lo miraban fijamente, a su sensei y al biju detrás de él. Sasuke se mantenía receloso, podía sentir un chakra enorme que provenía de la bestia ¿por esto era que Naruto podía hacer tantos clones de sombras?

– Naruto, sé que eras un niño pequeño cuando tu padre te encomendó ser el Jinchuriki del Kyubi –comenzó el maestro– e imagino que no te llevas particularmente bien con él…

– No ¡No me llevo nada bien con ese monstruo que insiste en que me va a devorar si me descuido!...

– Él no podrá vivir sin un contenedor Naruto –dijo con cuidado la chica recordando momentos muy tensos que vivió en su vida anterior en la cuarta guerra ninja– y una vez que eres un jinchuriki, tampoco podrás vivir sin él…

– Tu chakra niña… se me hace familiar…

La pelirrosa sintió se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca al escuchar al Kyubi decirle aquello. Ella giró el rostro y lo vio directamente… no era posible que los biju recordaran…

– Tu chakra… y el del Uchiha…

– Los dos somos Uchiha –contestó el moreno a la defensiva.

– Si… –rugió la bestia– ya puedo distinguirlo… tu chakra, mocoso, es muy similar al de Madara… y el tuyo… –dijo dirigiendo la atención de nuevo a la pelirrosa hasta que el jounin lo interrumpió.

– Con todo respeto, no quisiera interrumpir los recuerdos de la larga vida que has llevado, Kyubi, pero esto es importante.

Sakura sintió como si la hubiera salvado la campana, no sabía exactamente qué había querido decir el Kyubi con eso de que ella se le hacía familiar. Develar de más nunca había sido parte de lo que ella y su sensei habían acordado, de hecho, del viaje en el tiempo sólo sabían cuatro personas: el Sandaime, Shisui, Obito y Rin. Compartir el secreto con tres de ellos, aún sin develar demasiada información, había sido decisión del jounin; compartir con Shisui fue una jugada de Sakura bajo el permiso del Sandaime, de la cual no se arrepentía pero no se imaginaba revelando esto a alguien más. Valiéndose de la habilidad femenina de distraer, tomó brío para alejar la atención de lo que había dicho el nueve colas.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí Kakashi-sensei?

– Entender que entre ustedes no hay verdaderas desventajas –al dirigir la vista a sus discípulos puso una mirada de completa concentración y continuó– Dos de los miembros del equipo siete cuentan con una línea de sangre, una que yo comparto como un préstamo de mi mejor amigo, pero que en ustedes aún representa el inicio de sus habilidades. Sin embargo, Sasuke siempre ha mostrado muy buenas destrezas de ataque y estrategia, vienen casi natas; por otro lado, Sakura ha mostrado siempre un impecable control de chakra, lo que la convierte en la ninja médico más joven y talentosa en mucho tiempo, y haciendo un esfuerzo y trabajo de constancia ha mejorado en el ataque al enemigo. No diré quién de los dos es mejor, pero sabemos que Naruto hasta ahora es más fuerza de voluntad que talento innato, sin embargo el biju sellado en su interior representa… un aliado con el cual quizá podrán contar más adelante.

– No cuentes con que ayudaré a estos mocosos, insolente…

Con una velocidad increíble, Kakashi activó el Mangekyo Sharingan induciendo al Kyubi en un letargo como consecuencia de un genjutsu.

– Kakashi-sensei, qué…? –dijo el rubio curioso por ver a su bestia impactada por algo por primera vez.

– Llegará el momento en que tú logres dominar el poder del Kyubi, Naruto –dijo el peligris viendo al chico– pero hasta entonces, debes tener en cuenta dos cosas: no perder el control y contar con tus amigos, eso va con todos –dijo esto último viendo finalmente al pelinegro.

– Qué le ha sucedido al Kyubi –preguntó intrigado el pelinegro por la forma que había tomado el sharingan de Kakashi y por el efecto en el monstruo de nueve colas.

– Digamos que le estoy mostrando –hizo una pausa meditando con cautela sus palabras– unos recuerdos míos que creo pueden ayudar a que el Kyubi colabore un poco con Naruto y no lo amenace con comérselo. Es tiempo de irnos –declaró sacándolos a todos del interior del jinchuriki y regresando sus mentes al campo de entrenamiento.

– Bien, ha sido bastante entrenamiento por hoy –notó que los genin estaban agotados ahora tanto física como mentalmente, aunque la chica parecía -más que cansada- preocupada por el último movimiento que había realizado, era probable que ella captara sus intenciones, de hecho confiaba en eso. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la pelirrosa, él sólo asintió contestando a su duda, dejándola tensa y muda– Pueden irse ya.

Sin esperar que los jóvenes consultaran cualquier interrogante con él, el jounin desapareció en una nube de humo.

– Ese Kakashi… –dijo el rubio– cómo nos deja así luego de hacer que este endemoniado zorro los conociera… De verdad lo siento chicos –bajó la cabeza con preocupación– sé que debí compartir esto antes, pero también sé que los adultos me odian precisamente por esto…

La genin miró comprensiva, se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarlo y hacerle ver que ella no dejaba de estar ahí– No seas tonto, eres el mismo, eres nuestro amigo –ella se giró al pelinegro para confirmar su apoyo.

Este aún se hallaba confundido por todo lo que ocurría, había visto al dobe como alguien inferior a él en muchos sentidos, ahora podía sentir ciertos celos por la fuerza que contenía y miedo porque lo superara.

– ¿Sasuke? –dijo la pelirrosa con preocupación disimulada.

– No dejaré que me superes, Naruto –dijo con arrogancia, y por un momento el corazón de la kunoichi se encogió ante sus palabras– como tu amigo me aseguraré de siempre ser la persona que quieras superar.

No podía dar crédito a sus oídos ¿era posible que Sasuke tuviera madurez para aceptar a Naruto como su rival oficialmente? ¿Esta rivalidad de amigos realmente los podría mantener unidos? Ella vio al pelinegro y pudo ver que no era el mismo chico que había conocido en su vida pasada, como todo Uchiha se trataba de un joven llevado por sentimientos mucho más fuertes y apasionados que los de cualquier persona normal, pero era un chico amado y rodeado por todos los que parecía importarle a él.

Al distinguir que sus palabras arrogantes venían acompañadas de una sonrisa y un gesto ligeramente relajado, la chica no pudo evitar botar dos lágrimas… o más. Al comienzo los chicos no entendieron, no necesitaban entenderla, era una chica y ellos apenas unos críos. Ella retuvo el aliento y haló al pelinegro para que se acercara más a ella, los abrazó en simultáneo sin lograr con mucho éxito contener el llanto por el panorama optimista frente a ella. Ahora que el examen chunin se acercaba, podía estar segura que no todo estaría así de calmado por siempre, pero disfrutaría el momento.

* * *

Para la primera fase del examen, la genin sólo debía confiar en sus compañeros como la vez pasada. Ahora sabía que más allá de la puntuación o del examen escrito, lo más relevante en la prueba eran las habilidades ninja para obtener información. Aun así, decidió hacer la mitad de la evaluación con su cerebro, y la otra mitad con su sharingan, no había manera de que los centinelas la atraparan "sólo aquellos que fueran lo bastante tontos como para ser descubiertos no merecían estar ahí" había dicho el evaluador.

Primero, se concentró para localizar a los participantes falsos que conocían las respuestas. Durante la faena le dio mucha molestia saber que Naruto y Hinata habían sido pillados comunicándose. "Cálmate, Sakura… esto seguramente fue así la vez anterior… confía en Naruto", se dijo, aunque la respuesta de su Inner sólo la dejaba más inquieta "¡Pero cómo es que Hinata se arriesga así si él aún es un baka!". No tenía caso preocuparse por sus amigos, pero de la misma forma en que podía ver los movimientos de sus compañeros, la pelirrosa procuró recoger información sobre sus posibles contendientes en las siguientes fases del examen.

Claro… esta vez, Ino tuvo que buscar a otro participante que le diera las respuestas –la chica sonrío con satisfacción cuando expulsó de su mente a la Yamanaka– Sin rencores, pero no te lo pondré fácil tampoco, cerda…

* * *

– Yaaaaaaahuuuuuu! –Iba gritando Naruto al salir de la academia– ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Pasamos juntos la primera etapa del examen!

– No teníamos otra opción sino hacerlo juntos o reprobar juntos, usuratonkachi… –dijo serio el pelinegro.

– ¡Ya estamos mucho más cerca de ser Chunin! –el rubio ignoró olímpicamente el comentario antipático de su compañero– Y yo… ¡de ser Hokage!

La Uchiha soltó una risa suave, pero al instante recordó que debía pasar por el Hospital para buscar el antídoto que había estado fabricando a partir de las muestras de sangre que le había tomado a Itachi.

– Chicos, nos vemos mañana para la segunda fase, debo pasar por el hospital… Ja ne! –se despidió sin demoras y tomó rumbo unas calles más cerca.

La estadía en el Hospital de Konoha fue breve. Mientras transcurrían los entrenamientos más fuertes y el examen chunin, la genin tenía más espacios para ausentarse del hospital, pero aprovechaba el privilegio de que la conocieran para ingresar cada vez que quería aunque no estuviera de turno. Tomó las muestras de antídotos nuevos del laboratorio y pidió que siempre tuvieran un abastecimiento del mismo.

Al salir, el sol estaba por ponerse, tomó rumbo hacia el barrio Uchiha sumida en sus pensamientos y paseando por los sitios más solitarios que podía encontrar. La segunda fase era un momento que se hacía imposible olvidar, pero que era muy desagradable recordar pues fue a partir de ese punto que la sensación de poder y la búsqueda del mismo se apoderó de Sasuke gracias al sello de Orochimaru. No tenía muy claro cómo enfrentaría ahora ese nuevo reto, pero estaba determinada a que ella ya no se quedaría esperando por que Naruto o Sasuke fueran en su auxilio. Sintió que su corazón bombeaba su sangre más rápido de lo normal y apretó los puños con fuerza como preparándose para una pelea, si tenía la oportunidad, asesinaría a Orochimaru.

– ¿Algo de la primera prueba te hizo enojar? –dijo una voz grave y agotada que salía de las sombras de un callejón.  
La genin reconoció la voz pero esto no hizo que se sobresaltara menos – Itachi-kun… me asustaste…

El joven apenas asomó el rostro a la calle cuyas sombras mantenían su presencia, si no oculta, al menos escondida a pocos metros de la kunoichi.

– Nunca te había visto de anbu… –dijo casi en un susurro. Notó al joven vestido de negro con la armadura gris, guantes y las guardias de metal.

No tuvo tiempo para contestarse si el joven estaba por partir a una misión o estaba volviendo de una. Al verlo recostado del muro al comienzo de la calle pudo divisar que algo estaba mal, dos segundos después el pelinegro se deslizó hasta llegar al piso y cerró los ojos con fuerzas como si soportara un dolor muy agudo.

– ¡Itachi kun! –exclamó corriendo hacia él.

– Disculpa… no estabas en casa… –dijo con dificultad– necesito tu ayu…

– ¡¿Qué te sucedió?! –demandó preocupada al llegar junto al anbu, si él estaba herido ella debía actuar pronto, pero no veía rastros de sangre por ningún lado.

– Veneno –dijo escueto– una aguja…

Ella no lo dejó proseguir, buscó recostar su espalda por completo en el muro y activó el chakra curativo en sus manos para rastrear el veneno.

– ¿Fue del mismo atacante de la vez pasada? –preguntó rápidamente al notar el patrón de conducta que tenía el veneno en el organismo del joven. Al ver que el chico dudaba si darle o no la información, ella se enfureció– ¡Te lo estoy preguntando como tu médico, Itachi Uchiha!

– S-sí… fue el mismo sujeto –digo con voz cansada, por su frente corrían las gotas de sudor y sus ojeras se mostraban más marcadas que de costumbre.

– Veamos si esto funciona –la pelirrosa tomó con prisa los antídotos del porta kunai en su cadera y procedió a inyectarle en el antebrazo– debería funcionar…

No se dio cuenta en qué momento el sol había terminado de ocultarse y ambos habían quedado atrapados por la oscuridad del callejón a pocas veredas del barrio donde residían.

– Vamos a llevarte al hospital, ahí podrás estar en observación.

– Nada de hospitales –dijo tratando de sonar firme y haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, cosa que la pelirrosa impidió.

– No puedes… –dijo tan terca como él.

– El Hokage… debo reportar… –dijo antes de ser vencido por el estrés físico de haber sido envenenado y la necesidad que tenía su propio cuerpo por un momento de sanación.

La kunoichi lo tomó del hombro y lo levantó, tuvo poco tiempo para decidir a dónde llevarlo: si lo llevaba a su casa, su padre quizá querría indagar sobre la misión o su condición de salud antes de que el anbu pudiera reportarse ante el líder de la aldea; si lo llevaba al hospital, habría muchos curiosos y rumores. "Por situaciones como estas es que deberían haber más médicos ninja en los escuadrones anbu" pensó. Resuelta y tranquila, pues podía ver que el antídoto estaba haciendo el efecto deseado, decidió llevarlo a su propia casa.

* * *

Era muy difícil estar en sus zapatos en ese momento, realmente difícil. Había recostado al pelinegro en la habitación de su hermano, aprovechando la ausencia de éste, y aunque el anbu se en la condición de paciente, ella no podía evitar verlo como una adolescente ve a un joven adulto muy apuesto. Habían pasado aproximadamente tres horas desde que había llegado con el pelinegro a cuestas haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana, así como de su habilidad para evitar a otros habitantes del barrio. Le tomó más de media hora asegurarse que el Uchiha no tuviera más heridas serias, le descubrió el torso, sanó gran parte de los golpes y cubrió con vendas algunos sitios donde era mejor dejar al cuerpo sanar por su cuenta. En lugar de vestirlo de anbu como estaba antes, tomó una franela de su hermano y lo vistió, no sin antes sentirse como la ninja médico menos profesional del mundo al sentirse torturada por la bella inconsciencia del hombre.

Después de esperar a la distancia que el joven reaccionara por su cuenta, decidió acercarse para acomodar la almohada, algunos mechones rebeldes y escanearlo de nuevo. El antídoto parecía estar actuando de forma correcta, y pensó que posiblemente le tomaría media o una hora despertar, cuando vio removerse al joven y sentarse de golpe.

– ¡Tranquilo! –dijo sujetándolo con suavidad por los hombros– tranquilo…

– Sakura –sonó confundido al mencionarla y examinar el sitio– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

– Apenas tres horas desde que te traje. Tu cuerpo necesitaba descanso y ya el antídoto está terminando de hacer su trabajo –trató de notar profesional, pero en fondo sonaba preocupada por él.

El pelinegro suavizó el gesto al tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama y sin perder nada de tiempo formó unos sellos e invocó a uno de sus cuervos, seguramente con un mensaje. Al terminar, se puso de pie y tomó sus cosas junto a la cama dispuesto a retirarse.

– Gracias, disculpa las molestias ocasionadas.

La kunoichi no respondió nada, sólo negó con la cabeza. El seguía de misión y ella no iba a estorbarle en sus asuntos, afortunadamente pudo sanarlo a tiempo, lo que le recordó:

– Si vas enfrentarte al mismo adversario, hay más del antídoto que te di en el laboratorio del hospital, lo sinteticé a partir de tu muestra de sangre anterior –explicó sin necesidad de aclarar que el que llevaba encima lo pensaba tener de reserva durante el examen.

Él asintió como agradecimiento y añadió– espero no darte más problemas con eso. Éxito en la segunda fase, cuídate –se despidió dándole un ligero toque en la frente, como solía hacerlo con su hermano menor.

Sin esperar respuesta, se marchó y dejó a la pelirrosa sola, con un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Si algo había aprendido de vivir con los Uchiha era que las palabras no siempre eran sus mejores amigas, pero las miradas eran las mejores aliadas para transmitir lo que pensaban y lo que sentían.

* * *

A pesar de que había previsto tomar una ruta diferente, a pesar de haber hecho lo posible por evitar revivir el mismo momento, había cosas que el destino simplemente se negaba a cambiar. Allí se encontraba ella, con la adrenalina corriendo ardientemente por todo su cuerpo, su sharingan -ahora de tres aspas- activado, sus puños cargados de chakra dispuestos a romper y derribar todo aquello que se le atravesara.

Sasuke se encontraba cerca de ella, también con su Sharingan -de dos aspas- activado, se veía un poco más agotado que la pelirrosa, lo cual atribuía a que la chica podía ir curando sus heridas en medio de la batalla. Por otra parte, Naruto se encontraba en el estómago de una serpiente gigante que se lo había llevado a una ubicación desconocida dentro del Bosque de la Muerte.

De verdad la confianza que tenía Sakura en Naruto parecía infinita, o quizá enfocarse únicamente en su adversario le parecía más inteligente. Sasuke no entendía por qué, pero veía a Sakura muy distinta, de hecho podía distinguir un aura casi asesina en ella. Él había reconocido que su oponente no era una persona ordinaria, y que tenía una sed de sangre que le parecía hasta sádica, pero ver a su compañera dispuesta todo contra alguien desconocido le parecía confuso, sumado al hecho de que le inquietaba que el rubio tuviera un paradero desconocido por los momentos.

– Sasuke-kun, no dejes que se te acerque por nada del mundo… este tipo –lo miró fijamente pasarse la lengua por el mentón mientras le devolvía la mirada a ella y al pelinegro– es escurridizo como una serpiente y nos tiene como presa.

– Me preocupa Naruto, Sakura… –mencionó.

– Ya que vimos lo que estaba dentro de él, podemos tener la seguridad de que el Kyubi no lo dejará morir.  
Vieron cómo de nuevo el cuerpo de su oponente se descomponía en decenas de serpientes que brotaban desde sus extremidades. El pelinegro arremetió con shurikens y la pelirrosa lo acompañó con un katon housenka no jutsu en los espacios que dejaban abiertos las armas de su compañero.

– Bien ¡espero que no me hayan esperado demasiado, dattebayo! –gritó el rubio desde un árbol a quince metros de altura, despidiendo chakra naranja desde su ser.

Después del ataque de los dos genins, parte del rostro del ninja estaba derretido y podía verse su verdadero ojo izquierdo, con el que vio al genin de ojos azules.

– Ya veo por qué te has librado tan fácil de esa serpiente… –lejos de mostrarse intimidado por la desventaja, estaba emocionado– vaya grupo el que está hechos ustedes…

Los miraba como un platillo delicioso que además lo entretenía de la mejor manera. Al comienzo había fijado su atención en el chico Uchiha, pues sabía de su linaje y parecía el recipiente ideal para ser su próximo cuerpo; más la chica que le recordaba mucho a su excompañera cuando era un ninja de la Hoja le había dado la grata sorpresa de estar determinada a matarlo más un cúmulo de habilidades inesperadas para una mestiza Uchiha, porque con ese cabello era imposible que fuese del linaje puro del clan.

Ahora, en una batalla que había superado las expectativas que tenía, a la fórmula se le había sumado el jinchuriki del biju de nueve colas, estos chicos peleaban con él de tal manera que pensaba que su decisión de aparecer en los exámenes chunin había sido la más acertada. Lo difícil estaba en escoger a su próximo recipiente, el único que no le causaba interés era el zorro porque no era la clase de poder que buscaba, y entre los dos ojinegros quien resultaba ser la víctima más sencilla era el joven Sasuke.

El Sannin expulsó de su cuerpo una cola de serpiente gigante que mandó a volar al rubio que se había lanzado hacia él segundos antes, la chica mandó un violento golpe a la superficie del suelo en donde se hallaban e hizo que perdieran el equilibrio y las rocas en el aire cubrieron la ubicación exacta de su oponente, por lo que se acercó al Uchiha. Sin esperarlo, tras el Uchiha, una cabeza de pelo largo y dientes afilados se aproximaba a toda velocidad con la vista fija en el cuello.

– ¡SASUKE! –gritó impetuosa la chica, que estando tan cerca del moreno lanzó su brazo lleno de chakra al cuello de este para protegerlo.

El Sannin, que pensó que el movimiento era netamente defensivo, no identificó que el chakra acumulado en la extremidad de la pelirrosa estaba moldeado a manera de bisturí y se dirigía como una katana hacia su alargado cuello de serpiente, desprendiendo la cabeza de su cuerpo en segundos, mandándola tras la kunoichi.

– ¡Sasuke, Sakura-chan! –exclamó el rubio llegando hacia ellos– ¿se encuentran bien?

– ¿Sakura? –se acercó el moreno a su amiga, que había caído de rodillas tras el último golpe. Habían mantenido la pelea pareja junto a Orochimaru y todo se debía a que ella realmente nunca le dio margen de que este se acercara a ellos. Había agotado su reserva de chakra, pero sobre todo le había puesto los pelos de punta ver a ese ser cerca de morder a Sasuke.

– Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun –dijo esto, pero cuando fue a levantarse, no notó que bajó la guardia y de la cabeza que yacía en el piso a tres metros tenía de un momento a otro una enorme lengua rodeándole el brazo para impulsarse hacia ella.

El moreno se congeló pues se había quedado desarmado, y lanzar pergaminos o jutsus de fuego podrían lastimar a la joven. El rubio se encendió en un grito, pero no llegaría nunca a tiempo. La Uchiha solo tuvo por reflejo lanzar un puñetazo al sádico rostro que se le venía encima, pero el ninja renegado lo esquivó y en fracciones de segundos se encontraba marcando el brazo de la kunoichi con su sello, para luego soltarla sonriendo por todo instinto.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhgggg…!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cabeza y el cuerpo del ninja ya se encontraban unidos a una distancia prudente de los más jóvenes.

– Ha sido interesante conocerlos a los tres, pero me temo que no los volveré a ver, o al menos no a todos ustedes –siseó burlón.

– ¡¿Qué le hiciste, mal nacido?!

– Lo que hubiese querido hacerte a ti, Sasuke-kun, pero la furia de tu amiguita me dejó en claro que ella tiene razones para buscar más poder.

La chica fue cayendo pesada junto al moreno, y justo a tiempo el rubio llegó a ella para evitar el golpe.

– ¡Maldito, te vas a enterar! –rugió el chico con ojos rojos y mejillas marcadas por los gruesos bigotes de zorro.

– Adiós –dijo el hombre mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque.

* * *

Mientras la chica estuvo desmayada por la mordida del sello, sus amigos no se despegaron de su lado sino para lo mínimo. Para el momento en que había aparecido Orochimaru, ellos ya habían derrotado a un equipo haciéndose de los pergaminos del cielo y la tierra que les darían pase a la tercera fase del examen chunin, por lo que tenían un día para llegar a la torre junto a los evaluadores. El pelinegro estaba indignado por no saber qué hacer o cómo ayudar a la pelirrosa, ellos no tenían conocimientos médicos y siempre se mantuvieron confiados en que si alguno salía herido, Sakura estaría allí para solucionar. "Ella es muy práctica, mamá" había dicho cuando hicieron grupo, ahora se daba cuenta que también era vulnerable y que se había lastimado protegiéndolos, especialmente a él. Recurrieron a lo básico, usaron vendajes -que guardaba la kunoichi- como compresas húmedas para bajar la fiebre. Verla sufrir les angustiaba a niveles indescriptibles.

Naruto por su parte, manejaba de peor manera la frustración y anduvo de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.  
– La idea es pasar lo más desapercibidos posible, a este paso abrirás un hueco en la tierra y mostrarás nuestra ubicación al resto de los equipos –dijo el moreno en tono bajo pero serio.

Su amigo lo miró molesto, pero el Uchiha entendía que su enojo era por la situación, así que decidió no hacerle guerra con la mirada y se fijó en la pelirrosa, que se mostraba como batallando en sueños. Al cabo de un rato decidieron hacer turnos, y el primero fue para el moreno. Fueron horas de estar en compañía de la noche justo a los sonidos de la inquietante y amenazadora naturaleza.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fue muy entrada la madrugada que se percató que su amiga lo miraba confusa.  
– Sasuke... q-qué sucedió –digo suave, con la voz agotada y aun así intentando al menos sentarse.

– Deberías descansar un poco más, en un rato despierto al dobe –él trató de sonar relajado, pero verla débil lo hacía sentir culpable. Se aproximó hasta quedar más cerca de la chica, la iba a tomar de un brazo con el fin de que volviera a acostarse cuando ella misma se sujetó haciendo una mueca de dolor– Ese bastardo, te mordió y dejó una marca particular, parece un sello…

Ella dirigió la mirada a su antebrazo, al sitio donde el ardor se hacía casi insoportable, y vio el sello maldito: la marca de los discípulos de Orochimaru. Sabía que era consecuencia de ser imprudente, de no haber sido más lógica al momento de la pelea… aún le faltaba mucho por aprender, claramente. Más al ver la expresión de preocupación de Sasuke, supo que había hecho lo correcto, estaba aliviada por él.

El moreno notó la mirada cálida de la pelirrosa y sintió cómo el estómago se le encogía de golpe, sonrojándose de forma imperceptible.

– Disculpa por preocuparte, Sasuke-kun.

– No… Ni se te ocurra disculparte –dijo incómodo y bajó la mirada– ya me siento bastante mal porque nos hayas defendido de esa manera.

Ella no dijo nada, sabía que el momento le debía estar costando mucho al chico, si no lo conociera de dos vidas diría que hasta estaba apenado. Con la confianza que la amistad les permitía, se recostó en el hombro del pelinegro.

– Ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo –resolvió, durmiendo casi al instante.

* * *

Para las preliminares de la tercera fase, el equipo de Kakashi había llegado parcialmente agotado, más no perdieron tiempo en reunirse con su sensei para informar lo ocurrido en el bosque de la muerte. El peligris se mostró tranquilo ante el reporte del grupo y llamó a Sakura para reunirse en un espacio aparte.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó en aparente calma.

– En términos generales bien, el dolor no ha cesado pero…

– Sakura no puedes ser tan intrépida, pudiste haber muerto. Ya al menos sabíamos que Sasuke podía sobrevivir al sello maldito –el jounin mostraba su enojo in crescendo, tras la máscara era muy difícil saber el grado de enfado, pero sus ojos y el tono de voz daban a entender que no se encontraba nada satisfecho con la situación.

– Pero…

– Tomaste un riesgo que pudo ser fatal para ti –dijo con severidad y resignación– afortunadamente también sobreviviste a la marca de Orochimaru, pero tendré que sellar su poder para que puedas continuar el examen. Hay cosas que deben seguir su rumbo.

– Iba a ser Sasuke de nuevo. Orochimaru no quitaba la vista de él –dijo por toda explicación, dando a entender que honestamente no la lamentaba sus decisiones.

– Que todas las desgracias caigan sobre ti no tiene por qué ser la solución a los problemas.

– Sé que puedo con esto, Kakashi-sensei.

– Dilo después que veas las consecuencias, espero que tengas razón –cerró los ojos momentáneamente, resignado por la testarudez de su alumna– Vamos a bloquear ese sello.

* * *

Ok! Lo primero es volver a agradecer y motivarlos a que sigan dejando reviews! Yo no sé si ustedes cuentan los caracteres como yo, pero de hecho SÍ voy haciendo los caps más largos que los anteriores. Sé que quieren más, bueno, escríbanme más muajajajajajaja.

Gracias a quienes me han escrito en **apoyo a mi tesis** , son lo más bello que existe…

Respecto al **tema Sasuke Vs. Itachi** … no sé cómo lo ven, pues tengo la impresión de pocas que me dicen o: "qué fastidio", o "me emociona"… A lo que me siento en la responsabilidad de responder en público que: es algo que va a fluir de forma natural, Sasuke desde pequeño veía a Itachi como su ídolo o como su meta, que estén sus padres y otros familiares vivos, -en mi humilde y mundana opinión- hace que la competencia en Sasuke, siga aún más viva. Con Naruto es diferente porque precisamente son sus vidas las que Sakura y Kakashi están intentando cambiar. Creo que en esta entrega eso queda un poco más claro.

Por otra parte ¿Qué puede ser de una historia de aventura, con tintes románticos, sin drama o complicaciones?  
No sé cuántos capítulos tome el resto de la historia. Trataré de acelerarla todo lo que pueda, sin embargo esto no quiere decir que le quede poco. Tampoco sé cuándo voy a actualizar, pero lo haré… chill.

 _"Mi tema es la memoria, aquel anfitrión alado que se cernía a mi alrededor una mañana gris, durante la guerra. Estas memorias, que son mi vida -porque no poseemos nada con certeza, excepto nuestro pasado"_ -Evelyn Waugh.

 **Between White and Black**


	11. Misiones

Les debo disculpas por tardarme tanto para subir este capítulo. No ha sido nada fácil tomar decisiones respecto a la trama, los personajes y, sobre todo, la coherencia entre ambos. De hecho, hice una especie de borrador/esquema que me iba a servir de guía para el capítulo… ¡Y no sirvió para nada! Apenas mantuve la idea original pues, en la medida en que iba escribiendo, las cosas iban fluyendo muy diferente a como lo había imaginado.

He pasado este tiempo más pendiente de leer que de escribir fic, pero mantengo mi palabra en que ¡esta historia sigue!

Otros comentarios al final ¡los dejo con lo que importa!

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 10: Misiones**

Shisui estaba molesto, muy muy molesto. Hacía unas horas lo habían convocado a reunirse con el Hokage, junto a Itachi, Kakashi, Anko y otros shinobis de la Hoja que tenían parte en las pruebas chunin culminadas sin éxito.

 **Flashback**

En reunión discutieron sobre el revuelo causado por los ninjas de la arena y el Hokage dictó que no había sido más que un problema de adolescentes, resuelto por adolescentes. Sí, porque finalmente las cosas habían resultado más o menos como Kakashi había predicho: un Sasuke frustrado por no haber podido enfrentar a Gaara apropiadamente, Naruto se hizo cargo gracias a que su biju parece estar menos disgustado con él, Gaara agradeció la mano tendida por Naruto, Sasuke e incluso Neji, pocas vidas en riesgo gracias al trabajo de Sakura y su invocación… y por otro lado, una Hinata en cuidados médicos, nuevamente; pues al Sakura decidir fríamente que no se involucraría en la pelea con Gaara, la Hyuga tomó rumbo tras Naruto y fue el detonante para que éste, junto a Sasuke y Neji, lograran detener el descontrolado jinchuriki de la arena.

Todo iba bien, y de hecho no entendía muy bien porqué él e Itachi habían sido llamados hasta que, una vez en contexto, el Hokage se quedó con ellos, y Kakashi. Había visto a su hermana desempeñarse en las pruebas, ella y Sasuke estaban bien, entonces ¿Qué hacían ahí?...

Orochimaru. Cuando Hatake relató de segunda mano el encuentro del Sannin renegado con el equipo 7 durante la segunda prueba, apenas pudo controlar lo furioso que realmente se encontraba. Él, al igual que el jounin de pelo gris, estaba mentalmente de acuerdo con que las acciones de Sakura habían sido hasta cierto punto intrépidas, por no decir estúpidas. No lo quería decir en voz alta, pero era consciente de que su hermana pudo no haber soportado el sello, mientras que sabía por lo confiado antes por Sakura que Sasuke sí. Claro, Itachi no estaba al corriente de esas implicaciones, aun así se mantuvo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras escuchaba al jounin.

– ¿Por qué la dejaron continuar las pruebas? –reclamó el Uchiha de ojos gatunos– ¿Cómo es que Orochimaru se presentó en la segunda fase del examen chunin y no pudimos atraparlo desde ese momento?

– Tomamos todas las medidas necesarias, Shisui –respondió con calma el Sandaime– De hecho, fuimos más cuidadosos con esta prueba que con cualquier otra. Tú debes saberlo, estuviste a cargo de vigilar el equipo del hijo del Kazekage.

– Eso no explica por qué dejaron que Sakura continuara el examen –retomó serio Itachi– pudo morir.

– En las preliminares a las peleas logré hacer un contrasello, y ella ya había pasado lo peor, no había razón para impedirle continuar –explicó el peligris– Además, no queríamos levantar sospechas por la premisa de ataque a la aldea que teníamos correctamente proyectada para los combates públicos.

– Son apenas dos los nuevos chunin de Konoha y entre ellos está tu hermana pequeña, Shisui. Nunca quisimos exponer su vida. Esperamos que sepas que, si logró la promoción, no fue sólo gracias al talento que demostró en la pruebas de combate y estrategia. El verdadero deber de un ninja no se mide en una evaluación programada, fue su buen desempeño fuera de las pruebas lo que la hacen ser una chunin con todos los méritos.

Sí, Shisui sabía que Sakura no sólo había acabado con sus contrincantes satisfactoriamente. Supo que Ino no había podido llevarle el ritmo por más de veinte minutos y Kankuro tuvo problemas al ver que ella se había preparado con un antídoto certero al veneno de sus marionetas, sin embargo, después de las peleas Sakura hizo lo debido para retirar gente y sanar heridos una vez la pelea de Sasuke se salió de control y el ataque a Konoha comenzó.

– De hecho, es afortunado para mí mismo estar vivo en este momento. Claro que eso se lo debo a la buena defensa que armamos junto al jefe de la Policía Militar –echó una ojeada a Itachi en reconocimiento a su padre. Pero si bien, el Sandaime se estaba explicando en tono de agradecimiento, no dejaba de tener una expresión melancólica.

– Afortunadamente para la aldea –retomó– no hubo más que pérdidas materiales y las relaciones diplomáticas no se vieron afectadas –hizo una pausa para meditar bien las palabras que vendrían a continuación– Pero no detuvimos a Orochimaru y sabemos que no se detendrá hasta encontrar un nuevo recipiente, ya tenemos la certeza de que puede ejecutar la técnica del Segundo y no podemos tener a semejante amenaza fuera de nuestra vista, por lo tanto… Hay nuevas misiones que necesitamos poner en marcha pronto –puntualizó viendo a ambos jóvenes con autoridad y determinación.

 **Fin del flashback**

Ahora se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea al borde del río Nakano entre su amigo y su hermana sin saber por qué ellos se mantenían tan tercos en las misiones asignadas, aunque en ese instante solo debatían la de la kunoichi.

– ¿Saben? Podemos buscar otra solución… Podemos… –intentó explicarse sin mucho éxito.

– Shisui, entiendo tu preocupación y la agradezco en serio, pero si el Sandaime quiere que vaya junto a Orochimaru –pronunció con desagrado el nombre– yo no quiero negarme a la misión. Ya déjalo –si bien no quería ser brusca, tampoco estaba en sus días de ser más simpática. Al saber su misión de boca del Hokage y Kakashi, un pensamiento escalofriante le llegó de forma automática " _Podre mejorar como shinobi con él como mentor, y al mismo tiempo mantenerlo vigilado_ ".

– ¿Qué pasa si esa serpiente huele tus intenciones y te mata? –dijo mordaz y observó que la pelirrosa no tenía una mejor respuesta– No eres la mejor fingiendo, Sakura. Y tú, por otra parte, –dijo dirigiéndose al pelilargo– tampoco eres tan bueno como crees.

– ¿Qué te sucede, Shisui? ¿Por qué estás...? –quiso continuar interrogando la actitud de ataque que mantenía con ella e Itachi pero la interrumpió.

– ¡Que él diga en voz alta de lo que estoy hablando! –contestó alterado.

– La misión de Sakura es su problema y la mía está bien, no tengo por qué mencionar nada al respecto si no es al Hokage –dijo el anbu casi invisibilizando la presencia de la kunoichi, lo que comenzó un malestar de resentimiento en ella.

– De qué está hablando mi hermano, Itachi –reclamó son tacto aunque la tensión en el ambiente le tenía los vellos de punta.

– Que te hayas hecho chunin no te califica para saber sobre mi misión –respondió directo– ni siquiera debes estar al tanto de la situación de las relaciones diplomáticas, no tiene sentido que…

– ¡Oh, a la mierda! –reaccionó cansado del discurso de superioridad del anbu– ¡Lo mandaron por Akatsuki!

–… –la expresión de la joven pudo develar apenas que había oído con claridad lo que su hermano había lanzado.

– ¡SHISUI! –gritó Itachi muy fuera de su personalidad habitual haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera increíblemente asfixiante.

– ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó con altanería– A mí me quedó hace unos años que dándomela de héroe no ganaría mucho y que debía que encontrar soluciones menos dramáticas a los problemas, que posiblemente es lo más acertado ¡Y tú crees que vas a poder con Akatsuki solo! ¡No importa que sea el mismo Hokage el que…!

– Ya basta… –dijo procesando apenas la misión que le habían asignado a Itachi, miró triste a su hermano entendiendo que él esperaba su apoyo pero aun así pidiéndole con la mirada que se calmara un poco, luego se dirigió al anbu– ¿Te asignaron matar a todos los Akatsuki? tienes razón, no tengo por qué saber demasiado sobre las relaciones de la aldea, no más de lo que cualquier genin sabe. Pero no soy ignorante, entiendo de quienes se trata y…

– Entonces, así como te asignaron una misión a ti –pronunció casi como una amenaza– tengo un deber que cumplir con la aldea.

Ella no supo qué decir al respecto, conocía la fuerza de la organización criminal de la cual estaban hablando, pero estaba bastante segura de que Itachi no sería suficiente rival para todo Akatsuki. Era demasiado, un suicidio. Su misión no era comparable con el sacrificio que haría el Uchiha, nuevamente ¿Cómo era todo esto posible?

– Debe haber otra manera... –comenzó la pelirrosa a intentar razonar con él.

– No la hay, y no me detendré a discutirlo con ustedes –dijo sonando despectivo.

– ¿Qué harás entonces? –dijo aún altanero el otro ojinegro.

– Disfrutar el tiempo que me queda en la aldea –contestó.

A pesar de entender el enojo de su hermano, la chica veía la tensión entre ambos shinobis con preocupación. Nunca los había visto responderse de esa manera, nunca Itachi había sido tan duro con ella y no lograba entenderlo. Pero lo que hace momentos había sido la triste impresión causada por la misión, se estaba convirtiendo en otro sentimiento que quería alojarse en su organismo. _"Mantén la calma"_ le aconsejo su inner, _"nada de lo que está sucediendo parece ser sencillo para nadie"._ No sabía el motivo por el cual su sangre estaba corriendo más rápido de lo normal aun cuando su consciencia trataba de apaciguarla, parecía estar buscando un motivo para enojarse, así que trato de enfocar su mente en algo más.

– ¿Irás con tu familia? –preguntó para desviar el tema.

– No –dirigió una mirada que no dejaba claro si estaba cargada de libido o de una muda amenaza hacia la chica– de hecho iré con Izumi.

– ¡Serás…! –el Uchiha de cuerpo parpadeante hizo uso de su apodo y se abalanzó al anbu para dar con que este ni siquiera estaba ahí, sino que era un clon de sombra– Sakura… –dijo dirigiéndose preocupado a la ahora chunin, podía ver que su mente trataba de evadir el momento aunque sus ojos reflejaban que el alma debía estarse partiendo en pedazos.

– Yo… –dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y hablando bajo, como si ella sólo necesitara oír sus pensamientos– no volveré a ser tan tonta.

– No hagas caso, él…

– Él no me importa, Shisui –dijo mirándolo con una furia apenas controlable, dando pie a que el contrasello hecho por el copy ninja se deshiciera ante el llamado de los sentimientos de la chica y dejando relucir algunas marcas de la liberación del mismo– Ahora me alegra que me pueda ser discípula de otro Sannin, de verdad no estoy dispuesta a perseguir a otro Uchiha como si no tuviera más que hacer con mi vida.

El jounin no quiso decir nada más y se acercó a ella con cierta cautela, veía el dolor y la ira reflejada en su rostro, sumado a la lúgubre aparición del sello que le marcaba desde el brazo hasta oscurecer el ojo del mismo lado. La kunoichi no se movió, vio una sombra de lástima en los ojos de su hermano que la removió.

– Estoy bien –aseveró a pesar de que sabía que esto no era cierto.

Él llegó junto a ella y la rodeo con delicadeza– Lo sé –fue lo único que mencionó para ir brevemente sumando fuerza al abrazo hasta que el sello se retrajo y sintió unas gotas deslizarse sobre uno de sus brazos, sin sollozo alguno, dándole a entender que era mejor pasar por alto el llanto inevitable.

* * *

No sabía cuántos días habían pasado ¿serían semanas? No tenía presente la exactitud del tiempo, no era relevante para ella. Se había dispuesto a entrenar solamente con Shisui para bajar la cantidad de frustración acumulada antes de que fuera momento de partir, o que la buscaran, evitando en el proceso a su antiguo equipo y a todos sus compañeros de la academia. Esto último estaba resultando bastante bien, lo de disminuir la frustración no tanto. Quizá simplemente se encontraba en negación porque hasta los momentos su burbuja de hechos mejor reescritos había estado saliendo casi de ensueño, ahora se debía resignar a dejar a Naruto y a Sasuke, a no entrenar con Tsunade y muchas otras cosas que evadía contabilizar para no hacer el lamento más largo durante el día.

En las noches, la historia era otra. Podía verse a sí misma, envuelta en la brisa nocturna pero sintiendo arder de deseo adolescente cada uno de sus poros, aproximándose al rostro de Itachi Uchiha mientras descansaba tranquilamente sobre sus piernas… Hasta que el sueño se desvanecía en humo y sólo veía a Itachi dándole la espalda, mirándola sobre el hombro con superioridad para dejar en claro que ella no se encontraba a la altura de lo que él quería. Por intervención de Kami, despertaba cada noche bañada en sudor y con ganas de gritar, pero siempre estuvo justo a tiempo para abrir los ojos y no despertar a Shisui. Cómo le gustaría volver al momento en que él le suplicó que creciera… Se había sentido importante para él, sin embargo nada es como quisiera, y creía que aún le faltaba mucho para considerarse igual de importante que el Uchiha.

Esa noche en particular se encontraba sola, Shisui había ingresado a anbu y estaba tomando misiones una tras otra. Con la pesadez que dejaban las pesadillas, limpió las lágrimas que impertinentemente habían caído por su rostro, luego decidió salir de la cama y también del apartamento. Antes, vio el reloj en la mesa de noche antes de tomar un abrigo y pasarlo descuidadamente sobre sus hombros sin preocuparse en cerrarlo, " _2:45 am… Sólo será un paseo nocturno_ ". No se detuvo en los alrededores, merodeó muy poco hasta que llegó al estanque del distrito, donde Itachi la entrenó a ella para enseñarle que era capaz de hacer jutsus de fuego. Primero se sentó al borde, donde finaliza el pequeño muelle de madera, a contemplar las estrellas reflejadas en el agua; luego decidió acostarse a lo largo del mismo y encontrarse con su reflejo.

Hacía algún tiempo que no meditaba sobre sí misma y su aspecto. La adolescencia le estaba volviendo los rasgos más delicados, poco a poco iba perdiendo la redondez de las mejillas y eso hacía que sus labios se vieran ligeramente más carnosos. Por un momento pensó en su madre biológica: en lo hermosa que había sido y en sí de casualidad heredaría cosas de ella.

Bueno, Shisui era un muchacho evidentemente apuesto pero que no dedicaba mucha atención a eso, y ella (para ser una chica) tampoco se detuvo demasiado, tenía presente que rodeada de un clan con especímenes usualmente atractivos, ella no era particularmente especial. No debía serlo… no cuando el vínculo que imaginó con Itachi ahora formaba parte de su imaginación, no cuando a fin de cuentas ella ya no sería parte de lo que la aldea, el clan y el equipo siete necesitan. No, de hecho necesitaban su ausencia, que fuera más útil en otro lado… Dejó de verse a sí misma en el agua, extendió una mano e hizo círculos por varios minutos hasta que el movimiento del agua, ejemplo de sus agitados pensamientos, la calmaron hasta llevarla a soñar nuevamente.

* * *

Para ser una noche de verano, esta estaba más fresca de lo normal, y aun cuando dormía a puertas cerradas en la residencia de la familia, una corriente de brisa lo despertó. Era probable que tuviese el sueño ligero a causa de la ausencia de su hermano, que tenía al menos un mes de misión, asunto que para sus padres estaba bien y sin embargo su propia intuición lo estaba inquietando.

Quiso despejarse, así que tomó rumbo fuera de su habitación… sus pies lo guiaron una primera vez a la entrada principal y él ignoró el impulso de salir, era de madrugada, no tenía por qué deambular fuera en el distrito Uchiha en yukata de dormir… O al menos intentaba convencerse de eso hasta que se encontró por tercera vez viendo las puertas cerradas con el deseo de marcharse.

Era una noche tranquila, muy fresca y el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado. No se dio cuenta de cómo llegó al estanque de entrenamientos, más cuando vio una figura de melena rosa descansando con un brazo tumbado al agua, casi corrió hasta llegar junto a la que reconocería a kilómetros como su compañera de equipo. Inicialmente se preocupó porque algo le hubiera sucedido, que alguien la hubiera lastimado, más al llegar a ver su rostro totalmente relajado acompañado de una respiración suave y rítmica sólo optó por despertarla con cuidado.

– Sakura… –dijo antes de moverla con cuidado desde un hombro, se percató que el abrigo que la chunin tenía puesto no estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, pues él posó su mano directamente en la piel y percibió que estaba fría– Sakura… despierta.

Con ojos adormilados hizo caso al llamado y dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, era Sasuke. En su sueño había pensado que esa mano cuidadosa que la despertaba era de Itachi. " _Qué tonta_ ", pensó. Debía dejar la obsesión por lo que no pasaría, despertar de su ideal de mundo de una buena vez.

– ¿Qué haces dormida acá?

–… Mmmm, Sasuke-kun… –dijo girándose un poco, no podía creer que se había quedado profundamente dormida ahí en ese lugar tan incómodo– necesitaba despejar la… –bostezó– mente. No me di cuenta que me había dormido.

Sintió frío inmediatamente. Eso de salir en pijamas cortas y dormir en exteriores no era muy inteligente. Trató de acomodarse el suéter sobre el hombro descubierto y subió el cierre apenas a la altura del ombligo donde este se trancó. Sasuke no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada al pecho de su amiga, descolocándolo y haciéndolo sonrojar un poco, ella estaba creciendo de maneras que por hábito le costaba reconocer. Ella no se dio cuenta pues se debatía con la cremallera para que la obedeciera en subir, hasta que terminó desprendiendo el tirador.

– ¡Aghhh! –exclamó frustrada y lanzó con fuerza la pieza metálica al agua– vete tú también.

El ojinegro la observó con detalle. Ella siempre fue una chica emocional, pero no era de las que perdía sus cabales por nada, de hecho consideraba que tenía una paciencia de oro para lidiar con el Uzumaki y él en un mismo equipo. Se notaba a kilómetros que todo lo que tenía esa frustración acumulada. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que haría, la rodeó desde atrás, envolviéndola en su propio calor.

– Ya… No te alteres por pequeñeces –dijo modulando como el hombre Uchiha que era, o sería.

– Jmmm... –respiró profundo y sujetó uno de los brazos del chico para deshacerse del contacto, más este no la dejó– Sasuke-kun, ya está.

– No, no está… –se mantuvo estoico, si aflojar o apretar más– ¿Cuándo vuelves a entrenar con nosotros?

–… Me va mejor entrenando aparte… –dijo antipática. Tenía presente que se marcharía y no quería mantener la cercanía con sus amigos para no tener que dudar.

– ¿Cómo no somos chunin no somos lo suficientemente buenos para ti? –preguntó falsamente enojado y con el tono más grave.

– No quise decir…

– ¿Itachi te hizo algo? –lanzó sin rodeos.

Enmudeció ante su pregunta. Shisui tenía razón, ella no era la mejor fingiendo: si estaba molesta, se mostraba molesta; si estaba feliz, su sonrisa podía verse a distancia… No quería reconocer que estaba dolida por el trato del anbu, pero le tocaba enfrentarlo, aunque sea interiormente para dejar que otros tuvieran la facilidad de leerla. No es que eso explicara cómo es que Sasuke le puso nombre al problema tan rápido. Pero el punto era que ya había aprendido a mejorar en la batalla física de ser shinobi, ahora debía enfrentar la batalla mental y dejar de ser tan transparente. Él contempló en los segundos de silencio que había dado en el clavo, asegurando lo que por entrometido le había tocado oír y no estaba complacido por ello, en realidad prefería el cariño de su mejor amiga para sí mismo (cuando mucho compartirlo un poco con el dobe) y así tener algo que Itachi no. " _Baka, otouto_ ", podía escuchar la voz de su hermano si supiera lo que pensaba.

Dentro del abrazo de Sasuke, la chica se giró y ambos ojos azabache se encontraron para tratar hallar la sinceridad en el otro. Los brazos del genin bajaron hasta la cintura de la chica y ella no se alteró por la caricia. Él buscaba la respuesta verbal a su pregunta y al mismo tiempo tanteaba un terreno desconocido, mientras ella buscaba la manera de convencerlo de su verdad.

– Yo estoy así por mí –respondió con el ceño ligeramente fruncido– No soy débil ni ando suspirando por chicos, Sasuke.

" _¿Y el 'kun'?"_ , se preguntó inmediatamente– No eres débil, nunca dije que lo fueras –quiso ver que tan imperturbable podía mantenerse la kunoichi ante sus provocaciones, de varios tipo además. Así que trató de juntarla más a él recibiendo como respuesta una leve tensión corporal por parte de esta aunque el rostro permanecía obstinado– Pero sí has suspirado por mi hermano, Sakura, casi todas las chicas suspiran por él o sino suspiran por mí.

– Qué pretencioso eres… –dijo con un deje de molestia aunque el chico estaba diciendo lo cierto a su manera, y ella le quería así.

– Y tú eres una terca.

Se removió con más fuerza, Sasuke nunca había tenido esos tratos, normalmente eran ella o Naruto los que buscaban los contactos amistosos, y bueno… en este caso estaba pasando por _muy_ amistoso. No sabía por qué Sasuke la estaba incordiando así cuando él tendía a ser lo más parecido a un gato, que si lo acaricias un poco le parece bien, hasta que se cansa, te mira feo y se va sin más. Si lo que quería era ponerla violenta, no lo lograría tan fácilmente, pero ya se estaba fastidiando de esa lucha de personalidades tan tonta.

– No me entretiene estar así –dijo fastidiada.

– Creí que te ayudaba a despejarte de lo que sea que te tenía extraña –argumento con fingida inocencia.

– Ya me despejé ¿Me sueltas?

– No, sigues rara… ¿Quieres pensar en otra cosa que no sean cualesquiera que sean tus dramas?

– ¡Deja de hablar de lo que no es asunto tuyo! –reclamó por la falta de delicadeza al tiempo en que él la volvía a acomodar en su abrazo.

– ¿Quieres saber cómo es el rostro de Kakashi? –arrojó mirándola con picardía y media sonrisa socarrona.

Ella no había notado lo que el forcejeo estaba causando en el chico. Él podía mantenerse en calma con no ser correspondido y confirmar la preferencia de la pelirrosa por su hermano, después de todo lo que sentía por ella no figuraba con el ideal del amor, sabía -o al menos confiaba ciegamente- que ella le quería por encima del promedio. A él y a Naruto, sin distinciones que los hiciera competir por la atención de la kunoichi. Pero era un adolescente picado por, la competencia con su hermano, el morbo y las hormonas, lo que no hacía más que lanzarlo a probar su suerte. Se había paseado varios planes para incluir a Sakura en la travesura monumental que había cometido junto al dobe, y ninguno parecía bueno para llevarlo a cabo. De hecho, supo que no contaría con un momento ideal para mostrarle semejante asunto. Entonces, ¿Por qué no hacerlo en cualquier mal momento y ya? Fue su misión descubrir y mostrar ese secreto a sus compañeros, quizá ya era hora de cerrar ese pendiente.

– ¿A qué viene eso? ¿Si te digo que sí, me sueltas?

– No te soltaré, te mostraré a través del sharingan como hizo Kakashi con la bestia del dobe… Puede que te caigas de la impresión...

Su manera de mirarla no le inspiraba nada de confianza a la chica en ese instante, más que él relajara considerablemente el abrazo aún sin soltarla y la mirara de forma retadora la hicieron confiar.

– Vale. Muéstrame el dichoso rostro de nuestro sensei.

* * *

– ¿A quién vigilas? –preguntó suspicaz mientras se aproximaba silencioso como una sombra al anbu pelilargo que estaba tras un árbol cerca del estanque, en el extremo opuesto del muelle.

– ¿A quién crees que vigilo? –interrogó con tono de pocos amigos. De todos los días de vigilancia, este sin duda alguna era el más pesado de todos.

– No soy ocioso al preguntar, Itachi –se burló al ver lo reactivo de su amigo. Apenas había regresado de una misión y al darse cuenta que el apartamento en que vivía estaba solo, decidió salir en busca de su hermana. Pensó que podía hallarse en casa de los Yamanaka, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarla dentro del distrito acompañada del pequeño Sasuke y (imaginaba, por consecuencia) vigilada por Itachi– Dime ¿vigilas a Sasuke o Sakura? ¿O quizá a ambos?

– Tengo órdenes de reportar la ida de tu hermana en tu ausencia.

– Mmmmm, suerte con eso –echó un vistazo desde el árbol a los menores, que habían caído en un breve trance bajo el sharingan del genin– parece que él no tiene demasiadas ganas de dejarla ir, y por lo que sé –dijo apuntándolos– esa puede ser su manera de mostrarle sus sentimientos.

" _Baka, otouto_ ", pensó ligeramente molesto. No cambiaría su forma de ver a la pelirrosa a causa de los sentimientos que su hermano pudiera tener hacia ella, pero le incomodaba que eso pudiera interferir entre la kunoichi y su misión correspondiente.

* * *

Ella se quedó petrificada viendo el sharingan abandonar los ojos de su compañero de equipo. Lo más probable era que apenas hubieran transcurrido unos veinte segundos para ver los recuerdos del genin. No se esperó que Sasuke le mostrara todo el detalle de lo que había visto para conocer el rostro de su sensei, lo que imaginaba no podía tener ningún motivo sano, mucho menos para unos adolescentes de casi 14 años. Él revivió todos los momentos espiando a al peligris al tiempo en que se los mostraba a ella, tuvo la gentileza de mostrarle sus discusiones con Naruto (una forma limpia de expiarlo de culpa) y también cómo Shisui los pescó. Ahora ambos se encontraban sonrojados frente a frente sin saber que hacer por escasos un momento. Rememorando el sitio en que sus manos yacían a espaldas de la kunoichi, siguió su instinto, acarició la espalda baja de ella y con precaución la aproximó aún más.

Ella hizo un vago intento de poner distancia subiendo sus manos al pecho de él, pero su rostro confundido no mostraba rechazo. Era increíble para ambos, la había provocado con éxito (máxima ventaja de usar el factor sorpresa en una lucha de voluntades), y la marca en el brazo de ella le hizo correr rápido la sangre por la venas, en aras de impulsarla a saciar sus instintos, cualesquiera que estos fuesen. Por eso, a pesar de que intentó sonar fuerte y detener lo que estaba sucediendo, su voz sugirió exactamente lo contrario.

– Sasuke… No...

El genin no tenía que tener mucha experiencia para predecir que ella cortaría el momento, la conocía lo suficiente, por lo que no escuchó sus palabras. Guiado por el anhelante tono de voz, detalle que sí decidió oír, se lanzó a los labios de la chica para besarla con fiereza. Al momento, la chunin cerró los ojos y puso resistencia con sus manos de frente al pelinegro, fue como un reflejo… Pero se sentía inundada por los recuerdos subidos de tono de Sasuke, más las sensaciones que le estaba generando su amigo, su mejor amigo, el hermano de Itachi…

Debía tener algún remordimiento al dejarse llevar, al empezar a responder y dar acceso a que las lenguas se rozaran produciendo a su vez que la temperatura se elevara más y más. El beso era inexperto, fuerte, demandante. El remordimiento no llegó nunca, de a poco sentía que era ella quien tomaba control de la situación. No estaba pensando, estaba sintiendo nada más. Pasó sus manos del pecho al cuello del pelinegro y profundizó la guerra entre sus bocas mientras sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a arder.

Profundizó y acarició con suavidad la cavidad del joven, recorrió con su lengua los labios y probó su sabor sin evitar hacer comparaciones. " _Así que esto es lo que se siente besar a Sasuke-kun..._ ", meditaban ella y su inner algo inconformes. No se sentía satisfecha con lo que estaba haciendo pero tampoco con lo que estaba consiguiendo experimentar, no entendía qué le nublaba el juicio. Debía haberle lanzado una gran reprimenda al moreno por mostrarle aquellos recuerdos, debería haberle proferido un puñetazo cuando se lanzó a su boca… Pero de hecho estaba llevada por las sensaciones cuando algo en su sangre le hacía anhelar mucho más.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, asomó una mano dentro de la yukata del joven para acariciarlo, y lo sintió morderle un labio por el atrevimiento, mas no la detuvo. Cuando la otra mano de la chica buscó hacer lo mismo que la anterior, él la frenó tomándola por las muñecas pero sin separarse.

– Sakura… –no sabía muy bien qué iba a decirle. Las palabras nunca fueron sus mejores amigas– No estamos en el mejor lugar para…

– ¿Tienes miedo, _Sasuke-kun_? –dijo arrastrando su nombre de forma melosa– No sé a dónde pensabas que llegaríamos –no estaba muy dentro de sí. Estaba empoderada de una manera en la que nunca había estado antes. Leía el rostro de confusión del azabache y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que sonreír– ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o he sido yo, _Sasuke-kun_?

– Estás aún más rara que antes –sentenció molesto por la actitud de la chunin. Nunca pensó que se burlaría de él, podía esperarse casi cualquier cosa menos esa Sakura frente a él. Los ojos de ella estaban más oscuros que nunca, hasta su aura era diferente y él no lo había notado, de hecho el sonrojo que tuvo hasta hace poco había desaparecido por completo– ¿Qué demonios te sucede?

Miraba la cara entre enojada y consternada de Sasuke porque ella le estuviera tomando el pelo. Él no entendía nada, le decía que estaba extraña, rara… Claro que lo estaba. Mientras se besaban tuvo un momento de iluminación en que concluyó que no quería estar más ahí, no podía estar en Konoha sin pensar que se encontraba fuera de lugar, y si de todas formas tenía que irse, lo haría porque realmente tenía las ganas de hacerlo. Dejarlo todo, dejar a todo lo que podía recordarle a Itachi, dejar ese error de beso (del cual sabía que se arrepentiría), dejar los buenos recuerdos con su equipo para así protegerlos de la manera en que ella, e incluso el Sandaime y Kakashi consideraban mejor. No se lamentaría por nada, no le importaba que Sasuke la odiara en el camino si al menos sentía hacía lo mejor por él… por todos, hasta por ella misma.

– Sabes, deberías ir a la cama… –dijo cerrando los ojos con calma y fingida arrogancia mientras el genin apretaba los puños llenos de coraje.

– Deja de comportarte de esa manera –reclamó sin subir el tono de voz.

– ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que se la misma chica dulce que cuida de ti y de Naruto?

– Sakura… –el chico no podía creer las palabras y la forma de hablarle de la kunoichi. Tan despectiva, tan fría…

– Gracias a los exámenes chunin entendí algo Sasuke –él la miró expectante– no puedo permanecer más tiempo con ustedes.

Fijamente la miró, en aras de identificar qué había tras esa chica que ahora no conocía como creía– No entiendo de qué estás hablando.

– Me retrasan –espetó sin miramientos y con el perfecto control de sus emociones, pensamientos y acciones– Kakashi sólo se centra en ustedes y yo siento que debo contenerme para no interferir en la competencia que sólo llevan entre Naruto y tú. No pienso quedarme atrás ni ser solamente el respaldo.

– ¿Por qué...? ¿Desde cuándo crees eso y por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

La situación se había vuelto algo así como un dejavú. Al menos para ella. Sabía lo que debía hacer y no le estaba temblando el pulso en lo absoluto, ya no se sentía dominada por el viaje de emociones y sensaciones. De hecho no entendía cómo podía pasar de un estado a otro con tal facilidad, aún no había reflexionado que las emociones más primarias se hacían más violentas a causa del sello maldito, pero en ese preciso instante estaba calculando cada una de las palabras que decía.

– ¿Por qué tengo que decirte algo? –rebatió.

Ella estaba sonando cínica, eso lo traía molesto, pero no percibió mentiras por ningún sitio. Mucho más después de haber tenido su primer beso con ella (porque definitivamente lo del usuratonkachi no podía contar)– Porque somos amigos… –contestó viéndola tan neutro como podía, sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en el rostro que le pudiera dar a entender a la chunin cuán descolocado se hallaba.

No podía permitirse dudar, el momento era ahora. La brisa nocturna le confirmaba que esa era la noche más parecida a cuando, en su línea de tiempo original, Sasuke abandonó la aldea– Tal como lo imaginaba –se detuvo para pensar bien sus palabras– Pero tengo que seguir un camino distinto. No soy igual a ustedes, no espero que lo entiendas, pero mi alma y mi mente tienen objetivo de vida y no puedo cumplirlo aquí.

– Entre los tres podemos…

– No, Sasuke –frunció el ceño porque no necesitaba mentir al respecto y resultaba dolorosamente sencillo saber cómo acabaría esta conversación– Tú y Naruto pueden lograr grandes cosas, yo sólo me interpondré entre ustedes y terminaré estorbando, o en el mejor de los casos seré la opción más _práctica_ para darles el apoyo que necesitan –usó intencionalmente esa palabra con la que Sasuke casi siempre la describía desde que formaron equipo– Pero nunca caminaré con ustedes, nunca seré su igual. Por eso, necesito alejarme de acá y necesito ser mucho mejor de lo que he sido hasta ahora.

– Si intentas escapar, te perseguiremos... –resolvió mordaz– Antes de que intentes abandonarnos, te amarraremos a un poste en la academia hasta que entres en razón… –ella lo miraba y aun así se daba cuenta que sus palabras le pasaban de largo, la determinación se marcaba con fastidio en sus ojos– ¡Si quieres ser más fuerte, entonces te ayudaremos! ¡No puedes creer que queremos dejarte atrás! ¡Eres una...!

– No, –interrumpió conociendo demasiado bien al pelinegro mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse– tú realmente eres una molestia.

– ¡No te irás!

No tuvo tiempo para notar en qué momento la chica se había movilizado tras de él, haciéndole abrir los ojos de golpe y dejándolo sin palabras mientras la brisa corría entre ellos.

– Sasuke-kun… –susurró sonando mucho más a ella misma– gracias.

:::::

Terminó de ver la escena con sentimientos encontrados. Habían sido muchas cosas inesperadas las que había visto y oído. Y aunque había tenido sus sentidos alerta por si la kunoichi se perdía bajo el control del sello de Orochimaru y debía proteger a su hermano pequeño, sólo percibía un incremento de chakra cuando los dos más jóvenes se estuvieron besando, más la propia Sakura pudo contener el efecto del sello.

– Ya terminamos aquí.

– Itachi… –no sabía muy bien qué decir, este no era el mejor momento para las bromas y la cuasi bipolaridad de su hermana pequeña también lo tenía hasta cierto punto confundido– Esto ha sido algo fuerte… –intentó animarlo a conversar.

– Debemos ir a reportar –dijo sin verlo y dispuesto a marcharse pero el otro lo detuvo.

– Hey… Ha sido el sello –argumentó en favor de la pelirrosa frente a su mejor amigo, sabiendo que la tristeza oculta en los ojos oscuros habían sido ocasionados por la chica.

– No, no ha sido sólo eso.

Tras un silencio incómodo, ambos shinobis abandonaron el lugar dejando a Sasuke inconsciente en el muelle.

* * *

– Hokage-sama –saludaron ambos Uchiha frente al Sandaime Hokage quien en ese momento se encontraba acompañado de un anbu.

– Pueden hablar –los animó y esos fijaron discretamente su vista en el anbu sospechando sobre la presencia del mismo a horas de la madrugada junto al Hokage– este es Kakashi.

– Sakura se marchará hoy –indicó el pelilargo.

– Bien, ya era hora –dijo la voz del copy ninja tras la máscara– Aunque pensé que le podría tomar más tiempo…

– Hemos tenido que provocarla un poco –reconoció el azabache de cabello rebelde– tenía razón Kakashi-sempai. El sentimiento por su equipo podía interponerse, pero creo que ya está solucionado.

– Me alegra oír eso –dijo el anciano– Shisui, deberás vigilar al equipo para que no intenten ir tras Sakura Uchiha. Te encargo la vigilancia total de la aldea por tres semanas, hasta que todo rastro sea imposible de seguir. Kakashi –continuó– debes hacer los preparativos para buscar a mi sucesora junto con Naruto y Jiraiya. Itachi...

– Hokage-sama –afirmó al llamado mostrando su disposición.

El Sandaime tomó aire para continuar– No veo otra alternativa realmente, eres uno de nuestros ninjas más valiosos y confiable, y aunque también te visualizaba como un futuro Hokage… Debo pedirte que busques la manera de marcharte de la aldea y de unirte a Akatsuki.

– De acuerdo –afirmó el shinobi.

* * *

¡Agradezco a cada nuevo fan (*u* **vamos por 71** *u*) y seguidor de la historia (*u* **vamos por 93** *u*)! Se han sumado unos cuantos y eso siempre, siempre, siempre me obliga a tener presente la historia y además me hace el día un mejor día...

Muchas gracias por los **reviews** en el _Especial "Examen Chunin"_ a: **gabi2801** , **Natsuki Hiroto** , **Noemitg-chan** , **Sakuritta Uchiha** , **joanayagarcia** , **DreaLirm-Oink** , **MayuraKarin** , **Nizuke** , **LooneyintheNorth** , **Aspasita** y **Lexy15**. He recibido palabras muy lindas de parte de ustedes que me animan a seguir; dudas sumamente valiosas que me hacer caer en cuenta de qué detalles debo ir sumando a la historia para que no se reproduzca bien sólo en mi mente sino también lo que ustedes van leyendo. Infinitas gracias por sus palabras.

Un random fact, es que me encanta cuando leo los criollismos como "wey", "chama"... Da la idea de cercanía internacional, cosa que me encanta. Gracias por comentarme de donde me leen, eso me deja *u* flipando de felicidad.

¿Ven? Sasuke le mostró lo que quería a Sakura, gracias a Kakashi que sin querer le enseñó cómo... Pero sucede que por ahí no pueden ir los tiros de la historia, si fuera un NasuSasuSaku sí... pero este es y será un ItaSaku (principalmente). Ahora, creo que cambiaré los personajes "protagonistas" en la clasificación del fic, pues está Kakashi incluido y puedo darme cuenta que es por quién menos voy a ver la historia ¡por lo que le otorgo ese lugar a nuestro querido Shisui!

 **Tengo unas preguntas** , porque con lo de los años que tengo leyendo no sé cómo funciona acá lo de las comunidades ¿Cómo o en donde deciden que será el mes de una pareja? ¿Qué comunidades recomiendan? Agradezco de antemano a quienes quieran responder mi inquietud.

¡Nos leemos! Les quiere,

 **Between White and Black**


	12. Adaptarse

Nos volvemos a ver en poco más de un mes, estén atentos a las respuestas de sus reviews al final del cap, así interactúo de forma justa con quienes tienen cuenta y con los que no… y así pueden curiosear si les parece je je…

Nadie me ayudó con eso de los foros, retos, comunidades… -.- se les va a partir la silla, que lo digo yo. Y si no lo leen ahorita, al final se los repito.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de la mente creativa de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Capítulo 10:** **Adaptarse**

El cielo empezaba a aclarar antes que el astro rey pudiera vislumbrarse por las montañas al este de la aldea y la humedad de la madrugada iba despejando con el paulatino aumento de la temperatura. Aún reinaba el silencio en el ambiente y quizá sólo los shinobis en servicio y los madrugadores mercaderes estuvieran alistándose para dar inicio al día.

– Antes de que te vayas, tengo algo que hablarte –inició el mayor justo cuando pusieron un pie fuera de la torre del Hokage camino al conjunto Uchiha.

– Hnp.

– No fuiste con Izumi –fue directo aun estando calmado– No tenías que mentir con eso.

El pelilargo mantuvo la vista al frente y sólo por una fracción de segundos la desvió a su interlocutor.

– ¿Por qué crees que mentí? –preguntó evasivo.

– La vi al día siguiente, preguntó por ti como quien no sabe de alguien en mucho tiempo –aunque lo miraba de forma interrogante, su mirada no elaboraba ningún juicio a su mejor amigo– No era necesario…

– Sabes que sí –interrumpió– ella debía encontrar razones para marcharse, razones reales.

Shisui pasó la mano por el cabello, desordenándolo un poco y respirando profundo.

– Sigo sin pensar que fuera la manera. Ella igual asumiría su misión.

– ¿Por qué siempre eres tan positivo respecto a Sakura? –lo encaró extrañado por la actitud confiada que tenía su amigo respecto a lo que encomendaron en la chica.

Era buena, sí, siempre fue una buena kunoichi y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, la idea de que la escoria de Orochimaru estuviera tras usuarios del sharingan lo irritaba, más aún por lo cerca que estuvo de Sasuke. Kami sabe que si alguien como Orochimaru osara atentar contra su hermano, tendría un reloj en cuenta regresiva para morir. Por eso, no entendía la confianza de Shisui, era su hermana a la que acababan de poner en manos de un ninja renegado fanático de los experimentos en humanos.

– ¿Y tú por qué siempre tan negativo respecto a ella? –se burló en retorno.

Itachi vio con ojos afilados a su amigo, suspicaz al retorno de una pregunta, justo como él había hecho antes. La diferencia es que, tratándose de ellos dos, él solía ser más flexible en compañía del mayor; a Shisui, en cambio, difícilmente se le escapaban cosas.

– No soy quién para contradecir órdenes, sin embargo ¿no crees que pueda ser demasiado?

– Estás preocupado ¿Eh? –sus labios se curvaron un poco hacia arriba y seguidamente suspiró, el tema no era un juego en lo absoluto– Quién sabe, supongo que lo veremos… Tú tenías un poco menos de edad cuando se presentó el conflicto del clan.

– Eso no pasó a mayores.

– Sí, pero si hubiera pasado… ¿Crees que no hubieras podido llevar la carga? –interrogó con la mirada fija a pesar de que conocía la respuesta– Somos shinobis, Sakura también lo es –hizo una pausa dejando en entredicho todo lo que sus palabras significaban. Ellos se conocían lo suficiente para que la comunicación fuese apenas la justa y necesaria por lo que siguieron su camino– En fin… Gracias por preocuparte y supongo que también por el empujón que le diste –comentó aliviado luego de unos minutos el pelinegro de ojos gatunos, a lo que el otro sólo asintió– ¿Cuándo partirás?

– Pronto –no necesitaba ser específico con Shisui, ni necesitaba despedirse de él tampoco– antes debo dejar las cosas en orden con mi padre –el mayor asintió satisfecho y cada quien siguió su camino al entrar en el distrito.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, Itachi se anunció como normalmente lo hacía al tiempo en que se quitaba las botas del uniforme en la entrada. Mikoto Uchiha ya se encontraba en la cocina dispuesta a comenzar las faenas como madre y esposa del jefe del clan.

– Okaeri, apenas comenzaré a hacer el desayuno, hijo –dijo amablemente Mikoto al pelinegro, luego terminó de ajustarse el delantal sobre la ropa– tienes chance de darte un baño mientras sirvo la comida –a lo que su hijo respondió con uno de sus usuales monosílabos.

Hizo su rutina aparentemente como cualquier otro día en que llegaba de servicio, sólo mucho más consciente de los detalles. Apreció cada objeto de su casa, cada color, cada sonido… Una vez dentro del baño, dejó que el agua le recorriera el cuerpo con tranquilidad. Notaba que los músculos aligeraban la tensión al contacto con el agua tibia. No podía saber con exactitud lo que le deparaba, pero entre más pronto pudiera iniciar su nueva misión, mejor sería para la seguridad de la aldea. Con estos pensamientos llenándolo de determinación, salió de cuarto de baño a su habitación cubierto por una toalla sujeta apenas sobre las caderas. Dentro se encontraba Sasuke sentado al borde de su cama, esperándolo.

– Sasuke –dijo como reconocimiento.

– Nissan –contestó. Estaba más serio de lo usual, y aunque Itachi ya sabía perfectamente el motivo, le intrigaba que Sasuke estuviera ahí frente a él, con la mirada en dirección al suelo con los brazos sobre las rodillas como buscando algo en su mente.

El pelilargo tomó sus ropas y se vistió en un minuto– Oka-san ya debe tener la comida lista, no la haré esperar –dijo para hacerle entender al menor que no esperaría por él hasta que decidiera hablar al tiempo en que se pasaba con descuido la toalla por el cabello. Una vez consideró que no estaría goteando por la casa, salió de la habitación y Sasuke fue tras sus pasos. En la sala, Mikoto empezaba a llevar los platos con raciones de tamagoyaki, arroz y sopa de miso y algo de fruta fresca picada.

– Que tengan buen provecho, disculpen por adelantarme a ustedes, debo salir –indicó revisando las cosas en su bolso de mano.

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron y agradecieron por la comida. Sasuke tomó el arroz cuando Itachi preguntó– ¿Otosan salió temprano?

– No, se quedó toda la noche en la estación, debe volver ahora –a lo que el moreno asintió– Dejen todo recogido, la señora Hisa no vendrá en estos días porque está resfriada –dijo en referencia a la mujer que la ayudaba en los quehaceres desde que había dado a luz a su primogénito– Nos vemos más tarde.

Una vez llegó a oído de los chicos el sonido de la puerta corrediza al cerrarse, el silencio se volvió un poco más pesado. Sasuke comía con desgano y hacía un gesto molesto con la boca al abrirla y no decir nada.

– No tengo tu tiempo, Sasuke –soltó mientras tomaba el penúltimo bocado de tamagoyaki– ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Sasuke volvió a hacer una mueca, incómodo, y bajó la mirada al plato– Nissan… –¿exactamente que iba a preguntar o a decir? " _¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura?_ ", no sonaba como lo más apropiado... o ¿pensaba explicar que había besado a la pelirrosa y luego de eso se había llevado el mayor desplante de su vida hasta el momento?

– Dime –lo apuró, pasó una mano llevándose los mechones de cabello hacia atrás aunque varios de ellos volvieron a su antiguo lugar.

– Sakura está rara, dijo algo extraño –como era de esperarse, el pelilargo no reaccionó con nada y seguía viéndolo interrogante– No me mires así, creo que es por tu culpa…

– ¿Mi culpa? –ahora parecía sorprendido, su hermano menor estaba arrojándole algo y señalándole en el camino.

– ¿Le hiciste algo? –regresó la pregunta, trato de tomar ventaja ahora que parecía haber sacado a Itachi de su estado impasible. A pesar de que fue directo, tuvo que esperar a que el anbu se decidiera a contestar.

– No veo por qué algo que haya hecho yo pudiera hacer que Sakura se comporte diferente contigo –contestó evasivo, sin poder mentirle frontalmente a su hermano respecto a la chica.

– No dije que fuera conmigo, estaba algo distante desde las pruebas chunnin –aclaró viendo a su hermano con más valor que antes– Igual sé que le hiciste algo, no estás siendo directo –lo acusó– y Sakura es demasiado transparente como para equivocarme con ella.

– Hmp… –una de sus más grandes preocupaciones volvían a darle la razón en palabras de Sasuke. La chica era demasiado transparente como para no haberla herido y dejar que se fuera con Orochimaru sin motivos más reales que el hecho de aceptar una misión– Si ella es demasiado transparente, no veo entonces por qué vienes conmigo.

– Ella… –pensó bien cómo decir lo siguiente, aún no asimilaba nada de lo que había pasado con la joven unas cuantas horas atrás– dijo que se iría. Nissan, no te hagas el tonto conmigo, si le hiciste algo a Sakura más vale que lo enmiendes.

– No veo cómo es que sigues haciéndome responsables de lo que dice o hace tu compañera de equipo –se sentía un poco absurdo y contrariado por el señalamiento de Sasuke, por no mencionar que además lo contrariaba su postura luego de haberlo visto besándola por su propia iniciativa. Tomó su plato de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina ordenar y limpiar.

– Pues mi compañera de equipo está enamorada de ti –si estaba buscando la forma de llamar la atención del anbu, esta vez lo había logrado. Por un par de segundos, su hermano mayor detuvo lo que hacía y se volvió a encarar al menor con una ceja en alto, incrédulo por la afirmación y la seguridad del menor.

– ¿De dónde sacas eso? –el genin hizo un gesto de fastidio ante la pregunta– Pareces estar muy seguro.

– Te digo que Sakura se va de la aldea y eso es lo que preguntas ¿Es en serio?

– Afirmaste algo que estaba fuera de lugar.

– ¡La oí decir eso! ¿Está bien? –dijo impaciente. Pocas personas podrían alejarlo de su tranquilidad, pues lo que a muy pocas personas le sucediera era importante para él. Sakura era su mejor amiga, así nunca se lo hubiera dicho; y su hermano era inexplicablemente importante para él. Si algo pasó entre ellos, no lo quería saber, pero esperaba que se pudiera arreglar sin tanto conflicto. Y si Itachi ademas no se daba por enterado por el... abordaje que tuvo hacia Sakura, mucho mejor. Lo que no podía asegurar, pues el gesto de incredulidad en los ojos de su hermano mayor no le daban grandes esperanzas de que todo volviera a ser como antes– ¿Ves que no estoy fuera de lugar? De verdad no entiendo en qué momento ustedes… congeniaron… pero soluciona lo que sea que haya pasado.

El joven de cabello largo observaba con atención a su hermano, ambos podían afirmar que cierta pelirrosa era transparente con sus emociones y sentimientos, pero Sasuke no era de los que prefería disimular tampoco. Había esperado algo más de drama que votos de confianza en su favor, de hecho luego de que soltó que sabía de los sentimientos de Sakura, incluso se había quedado esperando por un poco de celos… ¿Por qué la besó entonces?

– ¿Qué? –preguntó el genin ante la mirada que lo perforaba.

– Pudiera ser sólo algo de drama… ¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por Sakura?

– Hnp… es mi compañera de equipo… –Itachi cruzó los brazos en muestra clara de insatisfacción con la respuesta– Está bien, no tengo como mas explicarlo. Ella… es importante –dijo mucho más bajo– sólo arréglalo ¿sí?

Dicho esto, él más joven también colaboró en dejar en orden algunas cosas en la cocina, debían cerrar la conversación en ese punto ante la proximidad del chakra de su padre que casi se sentía en la casa. El jefe del clan y comandante de la policía llegó con un parco "Tadaima", a lo que sólo Sasuke respondió casi igual de parco.

El mayor de los hijos de Fugaku tomó una respiración honda y se acercó al menor para decirle casi susurrado– Lo siento, Sasuke… Ahora no puedo –dió un suave toque con dos dedos en la frente del genin– será la próxima vez.

* * *

Debía tener casi 24 horas desde que salió de la aldea cuando se encontraba a pocos kilómetros de ingresar a Otogakure no Sato. Iba acompañada de los cinco del sonido en el momento en que cerca de la frontera del país de Fuego con el país del Sonido (antes conocido como el Territorio de los Campos de Arroz, hasta que cierto Sannin tomó el dominio de sus aldeas) un grupo jounin de konoha los rodeó. Los ninjas del sonido le habían propuesto llevarla en un contenedor sellado, mas ella se opuso por querer dejar en claro que no se trataba de un secuestro, ella iría evidente y voluntariamente con su nuevo maestro.

Uno a uno, cuatro de los cinco del sonido fueron abandonando la unidad para detenerse en batallas individuales contra los centinelas enviados por la Hoja. " _Bien, menos gente a disposición de Orochimaru_ ", pensó la chica. No había sentido ninguna intención de aprecio de parte de los cuatro más jóvenes, aunque no sabía si era a causa de ella o del joven de cabellos blanco que los lideraba, igualmente no era relevante que ellos cayeran a manos de ninjas de Konoha (una parte de ella estaba satisfecha con eso) o que el que parecía el líder no contara con la estima de sus copartícipe, le daba igual. O eso pensó cuando un kunai fue enviado en su dirección y este fue bloqueado por un arma hecha de ¿hueso?

– Este último parece que en vez de quererte de vuelta, prefiere verte muerta –comentó interesado mientras avanzaban sin divisar al enemigo.

– O quiere que pienses eso para que te preocupes y te desconcentres –sugirió.

– ¿De qué bando estás? –cuestionó él, observando las reacciones de la kunoichi con cuidado.

– Del mío –afirmó ella viéndolo a los ojos sin dar espacio a dudas.

El shinobi la miró con anhelo. " _Orochimaru-sama ha escogido un recipiente nuevo que no está dañado como yo. Debe llegar a salvo cueste lo que cueste_ ", pensó– Entonces debes llegar a Orochimaru-sama en una pieza.

Él siguió con ella hasta que tres tigres de tinta se abalanzaron contra ellos y él se giró a enfrentarlos.

– ¡Sigue! –ordenó. Ella frunció el ceño antes de continuar, reconocía la técnica y por lo tanto reconocía al oponente.

No conocía el nivel de dificultad que podía darle este sujeto a su excompañero, Sai. " _¿Kimimaro, había dicho que se llamaba?_ ", trató de recordar… Más a su mente llegaron recuerdos del estado en que Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Lee y Shikamaru… Sai también debía ser un niño de trece como ella, quizá catorce años, era posible que ya fuera un anbu a pesar de que Ne había sido desintegrada luego de que su jefe conspirara contra el clan Uchiha. Pero eso no le daba seguridad de que no terminara gravemente herido.

Desobedeciendo la orden que había recibido y en favor de proteger al pelinegro, se interpuso entre Kimimaro y la posible ubicación de Sai cuando dos nuevas bestias de tinta se arrojaron en su dirección. Con maestría, hizo los sellos para hacer salir al ninja oculto en las copas de los árboles. _Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu_. En breve, un joven pálido de cabello y ojos negros salió de los árboles con rapidez empuñando el Tanto directamente a ella.

– Te dije que siguieras –espetó junto a la pelirrosa al repeler el ataque con su arma ósea, haciendo retroceder al joven algunos metros de distancia, su propia fuerza no parecía ser la mejor a pesar de que estaba determinado a cumplir con la misión de llevar a la pelirrosa ante su maestro.

– No sigo tus órdenes –refutó. El tiempo en que Kimimaro tardaba en responder luego de haber repelido a Sai, le permitió divisar la oportunidad de mandar un golpe de chakra con sus puños para desestabilizar el terreno y dejar atrás al anbu– ¡SHANNARO!

En situaciones normales, ese golpe no habría sido capaz de hacer estragos hasta más de doscientos metros, pero la adrenalina y el estrés del momento liberaron el sello maldito potenciando el ataque 5 veces más de lo usual. El estruendo era como ninguno que hubiera provocado antes, su sharingan también se había activado de forma automática y podía evaluar cada milésima de segundo que transcurría a su alrededor.

Como reflejo, ella dio un brinco en dirección opuesta al daño que su técnica causaba. Pudo notar la sorpresa, y hasta un dejo de pánico en los ojos del ninja de la hoja, antes de que la superficie terrestre se hiciera un caos a su alrededor y este tuviera que evadir el ataque, dejándole a ella un leve remordimiento pues no podría saber si le había podido causar algún daño grave. También fue consciente de la sorpresa reflejada en el gesto de la cejas de su nuevo compañero –si es que podía considerarlo de esa forma.

– Vámonos –apuró al joven de ojos verdes.

– No estamos seguros de que esté muerto –refutó con seriedad.

– No tiene que estarlo, pero no regresará si está solo.

Él asintió secundando su argumento. Ciertamente, no podía percibir que ninguno de sus otros atacantes pudiera unírsele pronto, y ese último shinobi de la hoja no podía ser tan tonto como para enfrentarse dos contra uno… mucho menos después de ver parte del poder de ataque de la kunoichi.

" _Ya está hecho…_ ", se dijo casi sin poder creerse que estaba a un paso de cambiar su vida por completo. " _Sí, –contestó su inner– después de ese ataque de muerte, puedes considerarte enemiga oficial de Konoha_ ", y no pudo discutirse lo que la parte honesta de ella le había lanzado como balde de agua helada.

* * *

Veía a su padre negado ante él. Esperaba hacerlo razonar y que entendiera sus decisiones, esperaba tenerlo de su parte, pero sobre todo, no esperaba que resultara sencillo.

– ¿Por qué no Hatake? ¿Por qué mi hijo es quien debe ir tras esos rufianes siendo uno de ellos? Eres nuestro heredero…

– Padre, no soy en quien todo el clan quisiera confiar. Tú sabes más que nadie en donde ha estado mi lealtad siempre –la mirada de Fugaku se ensombreció ante el comentario– Es por eso que esta es una misión para mí.

Su expresión era severa pero luego de pensar lo que su primogénito le confiaba, en su mirar sobresalía la incredulidad– ¿Por qué me lo dices? –esperó una explicación, un shinobi como Itachi no era del que argumentaba sus acciones, las llevaba a cabo sin más.

– Por el respeto que crees que no te tengo a ti… y al clan –espetó neutro sorprendiendo a hombre– También necesito una coartada sólida frente a la aldea, sólo tú puedes dármela.

Era así, si había alguien que podría cubrir los rastros de Itachi y hacer ver a todos que había dejado la aldea, era Fugaku. La relación padre e hijo que llevaban era casi invisible ante la aldea. Pero en el clan, desde el consejo hasta el mismo Fugaku, sabían que Itachi no era un ninja al cual pudieran controlar no sólo por lo poderoso que era a su corta edad, sino por los ideales tan fuertes que mantenía y que previa a la rebelión fallida habían descubierto. El jefe del clan, quizá por el hecho de que se tratara de su propio hijo, no generó rencores y calmó el de los otros miembros del clan pues más allá de las diferencias, podía entender a su hijo.

– Debes expulsarme del clan –mencionó reflexivo– hacer lo que igualmente harías a largo plazo, favorecer a Sasuke nombrándolo heredero del liderazgo de los Uchihas.

– Tenía esperanzas en que me dieras motivos para no hacer eso, Itachi.

– Lo sé. Pero yo no iba a dartelas, Otou-san. Sasuke lo hará bien.

Fugaku lo miraba con seriedad. No había nada que hacer, luego de años había entendido el camino ninja que había tomado su hijo: el del sacrificio. No había día en que no se sintiera orgulloso de él, aun cuando difieran.

– Te perseguirán como a un criminal –señaló resignado.

– Seré un criminal para proteger a la aldea, –de repente sus labios se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba debido a un pensamiento más honesto– sólo no dejes que Okasan o Sasuke vayan tras de mí.

– No te preocupes por Sasuke, –el líder del clan tomó una respiración profunda– es por tu madre por quien no respondo…

* * *

Los dos shinobis llegaron a salvo a las puertas de uno de los escondites de Orochimaru en Otogakure, donde el Sannin se encontraba deseoso por la llegada de su nuevo recipiente. Al ver a los jóvenes aproximarse a él, siseó de emoción y lanzó una risa.

– Vaya, Kimimaro, veo que a pesar de tu condición has logrado traer sana y salva a Sakura-chan –sonaba como una burla, o al menos eso le pareció a la pelirrosa. "¿Condición?", luego indagaría al respecto.

Al descender a la guarida, ella pudo sentir como el aire que respiraba estaba lleno de humedad y muerte. No era muy distinto a una morgue, con la diferencia de que las antorchas desplegadas en los pasillos parecían tratar de consumir parte del hedor. No podía esperar nada mejor, de hecho se había mentalizado a no esperar particularmente nada.

– Es verdaderamente sorprendente –secundó otra voz tras Orochimaru, nada más y nada menos que la sabandija de Kabuto. La permanencia en ese sitio iba a crearle una resistencia inigualable a las náuseas– Una lástima para ti que encontráramos tu reemplazo a ser el próximo cuerpo de Orochimaru-sama.

El joven de cabello blanco no contestó de inmediato, de hecho ni siquiera se veía perturbado por las palabras que dirigían hacia él– Al contrario, yo puedo ser inservible como cuerpo de reemplazo. A pesar de eso, seguiré cumpliendo con los deseos de Orichimaru-sama mientras pueda.

La chica se quedó estoica ante la respuesta tan devota que dio el joven frente a ella. "¿ _A él le hubiera gustado estar en mi lugar_?", exclamó para sí "¿ _Cómo es posible que este ser sea capaz de arrastrar gente a su causa… o es que acá todos están locos_?"

– Bien, bien –aprobó el sannin– ¿Qué le sucedió a los demás?

– No lo lograron –el peliblanco miró con respeto, aunque su tono denotaba completo desdén.

– Qué pena… –siseó el mayor.

– No lo creo –rebatió avanzando para quedar entre su maestro y Kabuto, restándose importancia a sí mismo en la reunión espontánea– sólo eran basura.

" _Tampoco parece que le importen sus compañeros_ ", evaluó. Había pensado que Kabuto era un ser despreciable, pero tal parecía que Kimimaro no escapaba del molde de personas que se pudieran alinear con Orochimaru. Hasta ahora, ella siempre se había apoyado en sus compañeros, en sus maestros, en su familia, en Shisui. Sin poder evitarlo, el estómago se le hizo un nudo y por primera vez tenía en consideración que quizá una misión de este tipo, en solitario, podría ser mucho para manejar mentalmente.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Shisui… Ita-", silenció la voz que en su cabeza quería llevarla a momentos de nostalgia y sentimentalismo. "Podemos con esto", reaccionó su inner con la mayor seriedad de la que había mostrado antes… Siempre se trató de algo mucho más importante que ella misma, por lo que sí: por Sasuke, Naruto y el mundo shinobi, ella podría con esto, tenía que.

Así, resuelta a enfrentarse al nuevo terreno de batalla, donde mentalmente tendría el mayor reto, empezó a establecer sus puntos frente al Sannin luego de que este le diera oficialmente la bienvenida.

– Gratamente estoy dispuesta a ser tu próximo cuerpo –expresó de tú a tú, si los demás iban por la vida besando el suelo que el Sannin pisaba, ella no sería uno más de sus discípulos. Sería LA discípula y no menos– sólo cuando estemos de acuerdo en que he alcanzado mi máximo potencial.

El eco del pasillo subterráneo hizo que la risa del hombre le erizaran los vellos de la nuca, más no lo mostró. Mantuvo sus ojos negros fijos en él y el ceño fruncido, claramente el conocerlo de antes y convencerse a sí misma de su deber no le permitía dejarse intimidar.

– La arrogancia de los Uchihas, únicos entre todos los países… Por supuesto, me complace que hayas venido a mí en busca de poder –la miró como carnívoro ante su presa– Seré el maestro que buscas, te haré la mejor kunoichi en muchos años, alcanzarás niveles que tus compañeros nunca podrían alcanzar de forma ordinaria… camaradas de clan incluidos… Te haré la versión más poderosa de ti, pero que quede claro –entrecerró los ojos y levantó ligeramente el mentón a pesar de que la veía hacia abajo por la diferencia de estaturas– Tú cuerpo será mi herramienta a futuro.

Parecía que sus palabras encerraban más de lo que decían, sin embargo no significaban nada nuevo a oídos de la chica. Asintió e inmediatamente dijo– Hay algo más –nadie de los presentes la interrumpió y de hecho notó la relevancia que tenía su presencia al percibir que los tres presentes la observaban con interés– Nada de ataques a Konoha.

El sanin rió por lo bajo– Es un trato entonces –cerró Orochimaru.

* * *

 **Itachi: 1 año y ½ después de** _ **desertar**_ **el servicio a Konoha tras la disputa sobre la herencia del liderazgo del Clan Uchiha, que recayó en Sasuke Uchiha.**

Adaptarse. En innumerables momentos había pensado que ya se había adaptado a estar rodeado de la escoria que representaban los miembros de Akatsuki, una organización que en sus inicios buscaba acabar con la tiranía y la opresión a través de medios pacíficos y en defensa de aquellos que fueran los más desprotegidos dentro de todas las regiones del continente, pero que tras la muerte de su fundador Yahiko, uno de los huérfanos del país de la lluvia, cambió sus métodos e integrantes hasta volverse una organización criminal constituida por varios ninjas renegados de Clase S que atendían a propósitos sádicos, egoístas, mercenarios… Todo como una forma de hacer sentir a las grandes naciones lo que el dolor significaba, el leitmotiv de lo que su nuevo líder Pain profesaba.

Ese hombre que casi nunca se mostraba ante ellos en su cuerpo, pero sí a través de sus cadáveres, se encontraba acompañado la mayor parte del tiempo de dos mujeres. Konan, una joven de mirada triste, cabello azul y ojos ámbar que funcionaba como mano derecha y mensajera de los deseos de Pain; y Takako, por la forma tonta y femenina en la que hablaba, asumió que se trataba de una mujer, pero tras año y medio de convivencia y observación de todos y cada uno de los miembros de Akatsuki, sabía que debía ser alguien con algo más de edad que el promedio del grupo, aunque tuviera las actitudes o la madurez de una adolescente. Más como nunca había visto su rostro, no podía asegurar que las canas que se coleaban en la negra cabellera larga eran de alguien mayor.

Por órdenes que no podía contrariar estaba asignado como compañero de Sasori, un marionetista desertor de Suna cuya apariencia real tampoco conocía debido a que el marionetista siempre se encontraba dentro de una de sus piezas: Hiruko. De todos a los que le pudieran asignar como compañero, el ninja de la arena roja (apodo que acogió por la sangre que dejaron sus enemigos en la tercera guerra mundial) no estaba tan mal. No era escandaloso como Deidara o Hidan, tampoco era cínico como Kisame, ni era un vulgar mercenario como Kakuzu… Era compañero de un criminal, eso no podía olvidarlo, pero al menos no parecía tener grandes motivaciones con los delitos que cometía.

Adaptarse. Luego de tener que reprimir y amenazar pequeñas aldeas, asesinar a algunos equivocados que pensaban que podían defenderse de Akatsuki, robar en algunas ocasiones cuando las cuentas de Kakuzu no eran suficiente para la manutención del grupo… luego de todo esto y más, estaba claro que nunca podría adaptarse a esa vida y a esos seres, tanto como era evidente que esa misión que recaía en sus hombros no la deseaba a ningún otro camarada de la aldea de la Hoja.

* * *

 **Sakura: 1 años y ½ después de** _ **perder el rumbo**_ **y unirse a Orochimaru**

Supo cómo recoger los pedazos rotos de su corazón tras abandonar su hogar y no sentirse correspondida, nuevamente, en el amor. En el fondo lo sabía, era una tonta, pero al menos una tonta que había tomado la decisión correcta por su aldea. Esa aldea a la que le debía lealtad y amor hasta el fin de los días, la misma que la había hecho la única kunoichi chunin del país del fuego en su promoción. Al comienzo de su carrera como ninja, había pensado que Tsunade y Shisui eran los más exigentes con los entrenamientos; no tenía idea, ellos ni se acercaban al rendimiento que le exigía Orochimaru diariamente. Era su verdugo personal, odiaba muchas cosas de ese hombre: la falta de principios era lo primero, sádico con la miseria ajena era lo que lo secundaba. Pero algo debía atribuirle, por mucho que le costara, el sannin era un buen maestro.

En año y medio, había tenido los más importantes progresos en ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu y jutsus médicos. Ahora no sólo podía usar jutsus de fuego, también había descubierto y desarrollado la afinidad con el elemento tierra, lo que últimamente le había proferido el letal Kekkei Genkai del Yoton o elemento lava. Y nada de esto lo hubiera logrado sin la asquerosa presión que Orochimaru ejercía sobre ella para que alcanzara nuevos límites.

La ambición del hombre por su cuerpo para hacerse más poderoso lo llevó a hacerle recientemente una de las más estúpidas sugerencias a la chica, que para mejorar su dojutsu y llevarlo al más alto nivel, debía encontrarse con uno de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y asesinarlo para alcanzar el Mangekyo Sharingan. En el momento, su boca emitió un chasquido como respuesta y el Sanin tuvo para reírse al menos un día entero, procuraba estar lo más controlada y ajena como era posible y el sujeto supo cómo cabrearla.

Adaptarse, adaptarse a los juegos del sannin que la entrenaba, el temor de gran parte de los súbditos que su maestro tenía, a la sensación de eternidad que tenían sus días en ese lugar. Sin duda alguna, debió aprovechar de mejor manera sus días en Konoha, si sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos ya no tenía importancia, pero habría canjeado todos los centímetros de su ahora larga cabellera con tal de abrazar nuevamente a Naruto y decirle a Sasuke lo mucho que sentía la manera en que se fue.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los reviews (en orden de aparición):**

 **Hitsugaya Ren:** Te respondí al privado al ver que tu review fue una interacción directa a la actualización del cap anterior. Sin embargo, lo mejor será ver qué pasa en este fic. No comas ansias y cuéntame qué te parece. Saludos!

 **Joanayagarcia** :Explícame qué es el "chote" jajajaja. Ya que lo amaras me dió a entender la buena vibra de esa observación tuya entre lo que pasó con Sasuke y Sakura en el cap anterior. Yo he leído lindos SasuSaku como otros muy traumáticos e igualmente bueno, pero en el anime la verdad no me encantaba la pareja: mucho masoquismo para mi gusto a pesar de que era obvio que Kishimoto los quería juntos.

 **Nizuke** : Habrá unas cosas que no te responderé, porque será la historia quien lo haga, pero creeme que he tenido en cuenta todo lo que me has escrito. De hecho, reviews como los tuyos me hacen notar esas cosas que obvio y que sé que debo completar en el cap siguiente -si así lo veo conveniente-. Espero que este cap en general sirva de respuesta para un par de cosas y te haga odiar menos a Itachi, aunque para mí todos son humanos y no quiero chicos o chicas perfectos/as. Ya quiero leer qué te ha parecido. Gracias por los buenos sentimientos respecto a mi país y la situación, de verdad, con el alma te doy las gracias.

 **Aspasita** : Qué gracia… no, pero si no es un juego! Creeme que todo va muy muy en serio xD

 **Mayleth** : Hola! Gracias por leer Rewrite! Me alegra mucho que la historia sea de tu gusto. Los giros… ay los giros, jeje es que sin eso no se avanza. El breve SasuSaku fue como un desquite para mí, la verdad es que tampoco lo medité mucho y dejé que cada uno hiciera lo que era más lógico -jeje para mí- dentro de la trama. Espero leerte!

 **Gabi2801** : MUCHO DRAMA… Horrendo, no me gusta la vida con drama y le lancé casi todo al cap anterior jajajajaja *u* awww ¿cap favorito? ¿en serio? Que bueno… aunque aun falta, así que imagino es un " _por ahora_ ". Cochina, " _Orochipedofymaru_ "... NO, ni en chiste, no… N-o, NO… jajajajaja vaaaaamos a ver qué pasa, pero eso NO!

 **Kyrah** : Hola! pues no, no la voy a abandonar, no puedo actualizar muy seguido (aunque, ojo, que hay quienes actualiza veces al año...) pero lo cierto es que este proyecto me lo tomo en serio porque también le tengo cariño a la idea de un ItaSaku, de una historia alternativa (aunque no perfecta) para los personajes. Gracias por escribirme, también espero leerte!

 **Ale** : jaja, pues pide y se te dará!

 **Gorrionfantasma** : Bueno, aún le falta, dale chance a ver jeje no he leído la primera historia que mencionaste, pero cerezo de otro tiempo sí y también me encanta. Espero leer qué te ha parecido.

 **MayuraKarin** : creo que me dio algo de flojera escribir la invasión, no creí que podía aportar mucho, sin embargo creo que lo tendré en cuenta si luego edito el fic. Por ahora, pura actualización ;) No, las promociones a chunin no estuvieron claras, pero no era el foco, en este cap hay otra pista/aclaratoria más no he dicho todo aún, en otros ámbitos creo que la actualización de este nuevo cap si te deja más paz con las dudas (tú me dirás si no). De acuerdo al 1000% con que Sakura salga del nido, de hecho en el anime no soportaba momentos de inmadurez de su parte porque todo lo que me pasaba por la mente era " _falta de calle_ …". Espero leerte!

 **Arapyanime** : JAJAJAJA oye… no puedo spoilear! xD

 **Sasusakulove14** : Hello! Gracias por unirte a los seguidores de Rewrite! Me alegra haberte emocionado, supongo que el drama del penúltimo cap tuvo que ver… ya me dirás! También espero leerte pronto!

LooneyintheNorth: pana, la más esperada tú… Mira que ser quién eres y dejar el review de última en el cap anterior… Qué risa tu "hombre al fin" xD jajajaja, chica, no generalices… Aunque tienes parte de razón. Debes ser la única a la cual le gustó que Itachi se uniera a Akatsuki, que bella jajajaja por contraste creo que te falta un tornillo (?) Como a mí (?) Yeiiii.

 **Nadie me ayudó con eso de los foros, retos, comunidades… -.- se les va a partir la silla, que lo digo yo. Y si no lo leen ahorita, al final se los repito.**

Gracias a los nuevos y los viejos seguidores y fans. Dejen reviews como gasolina para seguir!

Esperen el siguiente cap, ya tengo unas ideas bocetadas por ahí, demos gracias a Drive por permitirme escribir casi en cualquier lado y no perder las ideas con los recientes apagones de luz.

¡Nos leemos! Les quiere,

 **Between White and Black**


End file.
